


【米露】Utopia/理想国

by Commissar_Silver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 88,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Summary: 已经成为过去的声音，一场搏斗，两把如今已经锈蚀了的利剑的交锋这些区区小事足以为我构成一种神话。一种如今已经成为了昨天的鲜血淋漓的神话。——《所有的昨天化作一场梦》博尔赫斯
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

一、

伊万不见了。

一个月前，他们还携手去亚马逊丛林中露营探险，可自从回来之后，伊万就失联了。电话从最初的无人接听，到后来的关机；所有的电子通讯，不论是他的社交网络账号还是电子邮箱，都无法联络到他。就算把“伊万去哪儿了”这个问题捅到俄罗斯总统面前，俄罗斯总统也只是回复“这很难说”，还不等他继续诘问，就干脆地挂断了电话，反正美俄关系也不可能再坏一些了。

所以，阿尔弗雷德得出了这个结论——伊万失踪了。

一个人是不会凭空消失的，即便他是个国家。伊万在苏联分崩离析时也是好好的，现在这个和平年代，又能出什么问题？

阿尔弗雷德这么想着，直接坐私人飞机前往莫斯科，又让美国大使馆为他保驾护航，长驱直入克里姆林宫。美国大使建议他在大克里姆林宫一进门的弗拉基米尔大厅等待俄罗斯总统的接见，以彰显美国人的礼节。

阿尔弗雷德可不管那么多——关于这整片宫殿，阿尔弗雷德所见证的历史，可比现在住在里头的所有人都要长。伊万似乎在克里姆林宫住过很久很久，里面的特雷姆宫一直以来也是伊万的住所，直到时光几乎要冲向二十一世纪时，伊万才搬出来。即便是冷战时期，阿尔弗雷德来苏联找伊万时，也常常毫不避嫌地直接住进克里姆林宫。可以说阿尔弗雷德对特里姆宫的了解不亚于伊万，也绝对比俄罗斯联邦任何一届领袖更熟悉。

让阿尔弗雷德在外面干等着，他绝对不会乖乖听话。

除了伊万，还没有谁能让阿尔弗雷德心甘情愿地等候。

阿尔弗雷德走进通往特雷姆宫的走廊，在金碧辉煌的挑高天花板下，踏着暗红色的地毯，脚下生风地阔步往前。但在他行至门前时，安全委员会的主席，那位曾掌权二十年的前总统拦住他。

“琼斯先生，好久不见。”

阿尔弗雷德缓下脚步，“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇，好久不见。”

“您的俄语还是这么好。”对方恭维道。

“万尼亚是个好老师。”阿尔弗雷德迎着这个老者沉着的神情与无所畏惧的姿态，直白地提出自己的想法，“我是来找他的。我好久没听到他的消息了。”

“我的祖国近期并不方便会见访客。”老者即便不悦，脸上也总挂着神秘的微笑。

“我并不是个访客。我是他的——”阿尔弗雷德想到俄罗斯，尤其是这位老者对同性恋的态度，顿了顿，还是直白道，“您知道的，我是他的恋人。”

老者不为所动，“我清楚，我很清楚。但我的祖国当前的状态不适合见任何人。”

阿尔弗雷德怔了须臾，“他病了？”

“不完全是。”

“那我更要见他了。”阿尔弗雷德一边说着一边继续向前，“不用拦我了。您拦不住我。”

“这我明白——您真的不论如何都要见他吗？”老者直视着站在他面前的阿尔弗雷德，“我真的希望您能再等上一段时间，等他……恢复正常了再说。”

“我当然要见。”阿尔弗雷德坦然地说，就要越过老者往里走，“如果他生病了，我就更要去见他。”

老者挪了一步，又挡在阿尔弗雷德身前，“您能保证您不会伤害他吗？”

“——我保证了您就会相信吗？”阿尔弗雷德反问，“更何况，我从来没有试图伤害过他。

老者没有立即说话。他打量着阿尔弗雷德，试图从他的神情中看出谎言的端倪。

在嵌满金色花纹的白色墙壁下，明黄色的灯光与窗外明媚的白色光线在室内混杂成更耀眼、柔和的光亮。阿尔弗雷德眼中的焦躁，反而让里面如浪潮般翻滚的湛蓝更加熠熠生辉。

一瞬间，老者猛然回忆起他刚入主克宫时，伊万曾对他说过的话。

那时，他真正进入权力中枢也才只有一两年，他知道自己的祖国实际上拥有人形实体，也就只有那一两年。他还没有从惶恐中缓过神来，他的祖国便在他继任礼之后宣布——“我打算从克里姆林宫搬出去。”

他没有阻拦，只是问他的国家，为什么。

“我很累——冷战让我精疲力尽。我想休息一段时间，我想作为‘人’，而不是国家生活——享受美食、阳光、旅游……还有爱情。”

他又问，您的恋人，难道不正是您痛苦根源吗。

他的祖国笑容苦涩，“他不是。针锋相对的竞争算不上伤害。我痛苦的根源是我的理想——是我们的理想。”

在那之后，伊万就搬离了克宫，新的居所依旧离克宫不远，但他已然远离权力中枢，不再参与决策。按照他所说，他真的去过“普通人”的生活了。

后来他再见到他的祖国，他的祖国眉眼间的倦意与戾气被磨平了。在他向他询问国事建议时，他的祖国依然知觉敏锐、处事果决，然而，在闲暇时，他轻松温柔得像个二十来岁的普通年轻人，而不是那个在数百年的风雨飘摇中苦苦支撑的祖国。

撇开两国在明面上邦交的复杂形式不论，也许这位祖国的情人，真如他的祖国所说的那样值得信赖。

老者叹气，“您在这里稍等。我让人带他来见您。”

话落，老者吩咐他的保镖去向人传话，没一会儿，走廊一侧的门又缓缓打开。

这次从门里走出来的是俄罗斯现任总统，他西装笔挺，气势十足，只是他手里还牵着一个四五岁的孩子。

那孩子穿着高档的童装，怀里搂着一只大耳猴娃娃，神情却透露著怯懦。

阿尔弗雷德眼光立刻转也不转地落在那孩子的眼睛上。

那双清透的紫色的眼睛，阿尔弗雷德不可能认错。

这难道是伊万和他的私生子？他怎么会有这么大一个孩子？

总统却说：“琼斯先生，这便是我的祖国。”

阿尔弗雷德还在那孩子身上流连的目光，顿时变得锋利。

他陡然改变的情绪让那孩子立刻往总统身后缩了缩，紧紧拽住总统的西装袖口，怯生生地探头想看看阿尔弗雷德，然而，他一碰上阿尔弗雷德打量他的眼神，就又躲了回去，只剩下一只揪袖子揪红了的手。

“这孩子……”阿尔弗雷德压住声音里的不可置信，“他……他是伊万？！”

“如您所见。”老者回答时有些无奈。

“他怎么变成了这个样子？！”

“我们也不清楚……”对上阿尔弗雷德怀有疑虑的目光，老者半跪着，把年幼的伊万抱在怀里，重新站起来。伊万死死地搂住老者的脖颈，像是只能从他身上获得安全感那样，头也埋在他的肩颈处，只冲着阿尔弗雷德露出一个后脑勺，上头覆盖着阿尔弗雷德总爱在性事后用手掌磨挲的柔软卷曲浅金色短发。而此时，那老者一下又一下地摸着伊万的短发，安抚着他的紧张情绪。“他变成这样已经将近一个月了……”

将近一个月前……阿尔弗雷德算了算，那就是他刚和伊万从亚马逊丛林回来后没多久。

老者继续说：“说起来也巧，祖国他刚回来没多久，德国首相就来访问了。那种场合他必须要在场，就想和他谈一谈接洽事宜，没想到却联系不到他。后来调了监控记录发现他好像一直都没有出门……等我们去找他时，他……就是这样了。”

当时等医护人员、老者还有联邦安全局局长赶到伊万的私寓，又费劲地打开他那个用指纹与虹膜双重解锁的安全门后，谁也没想到会见到那样一副场景。一个幼童披着他们祖国的围巾，倒在沙发上正在熟睡。瘦弱的孩子那仿佛从未受过日照的脸上满是泪痕，头发凌乱，在堆满生活垃圾的公寓里，像是个流浪儿。

但他并不是。所有人在靠近他时，都不由自主地感受到一股被他吸引的亲近感。那股引力太强大太亲切，反而让人警觉地停下脚步。

是医生走到他身边，想为他做一个粗略的检查。在他的手触到孩子额头时，那孩子猛然醒来。

还是那双紫色的眼睛，那双在阿尔弗雷德见到时也受到震慑的眼睛，惺忪地望向他。

见医生怔忡着不动作，老者也赶到那孩子身边。他没有忽略掉那双他的祖国独有的紫色眼睛，便弯着腰，尽量让自己的声音柔和，“你会说话吗？”

“我会。”那孩子声音发紧，有些害怕地抓紧手里的围巾，仿佛那是唯一能让他依赖的东西。

“那你能告诉我，你叫什么名字吗？”老者轻声问。

“我……”那孩子低头踌躇了一会儿，抬头看着他，有些紧张，却又努力绽出一个天真无害的笑容，“我姐姐叫我万尼亚。”

老者看着他年幼的祖国可怜的模样，伸手想摸摸他的发顶，却在碰到他时能感觉到他的僵硬。“请、请您不要伤害我。”老者惊讶地望着他——他的祖国，他的祖国一直都是雷厉风行，他从不知道他有过这样的怯懦。他年幼的祖国又说道，“我会很听话……请您不要伤害我。”

老者答应他，“我们不会伤害您。我们是……我们是最忠于您的人。我们会不惜一切代价保护您。因为您是……我的祖国。”

他年幼的祖国似懂非懂，却仿佛相信了他，乖乖地被他抱起来。

“……之后我们就把他带回来了。”

“就这样？”阿尔弗雷德狐疑地问。

“就是这样。”

“再那之后，他也一直没有……变回来？”

老者摇头，“他一直像个普通的孩子……”

“也对，”阿尔弗雷德说不出自己是什么心情。跟他争斗也好、相爱也罢，纠缠了快一个多世纪的恋人突然就变成了一个奶孩子，阿尔弗雷德甚至不知道自己这样算不算失恋。他只能调笑又嘲讽地说：“如果他变成个小孩，你们估计比我更担忧。也不知道这样一来，俄罗斯会不会有什么麻烦？”他甚至扭头问了一嘴在他身后站着的美国大使，“俄罗斯最近有什么麻烦吗？”

“我们倒没什么麻烦，一切照旧。”俄罗斯总统说，“一定要说有什么不便的话……”

那大概就是整个俄罗斯政府内阁，没有人会带孩子吧。自家小孩，对这群早早就在政界汲汲营营的精英而言，空闲时间里陪着玩闹，当然没什么问题。但说到孩子的衣食住行，他们又一概不通。请保姆和佣人来照料也不是不行，但他们的祖国……太没有安全感了。只要安全委会主席一不见人影，他便会慌忙找寻。

他们的祖国并不会号啕大哭。他只是憋着眼泪，那双紫色的眼睛都蒙在水汽后头了，他还是压着哽咽的声音，轻声地：“请问……您看见瓦洛佳（弗拉基米尔）爷爷了吗？”

结果不管去哪里，他们都得带着他。在内阁里开会当然没有不妥，但新闻发布会、议会集会这样人员繁杂的场合，俄罗斯真正的掌舵者带着一个能做他孙辈的孩子出场，肯定会造成不必要的喧嚣。

俄罗斯总统的话令阿尔弗雷德也咋舌，“……没想到万尼亚小时候是这样。”

听到阿尔弗雷德提到“万尼亚”时，一直把脸埋在老者肩头的伊万，偷偷地、悄悄地抬起头，飞快看了阿尔弗雷德一眼。那束目光，永远能被阿尔弗雷德立刻捕捉到。他回望过去——那个有着紫色眼睛的他的年幼的万尼亚，像是被阿尔弗雷德的目光定住，看着他发愣。

这一眼被俄罗斯总统看见。他连忙说：“万尼亚也该认识一下琼斯先生了。”

被这句话提醒的万尼亚又低下头，隐约从短发中露出的耳廓，原本肤色白皙，这下都染上了害羞的粉红。

老者将万尼亚放下来，摸着他的发顶，指着阿尔弗雷德，让万尼亚看过去，“来，万尼亚，这是你的……阿尔弗雷德叔叔。”

这下整个走廊里的人都忍俊不禁，只有万尼亚有些困惑，不知道该不该开口。

阿尔弗雷德被一句“叔叔”噎得差点岔气，可也没多说，只是蹲下来，用他灿烂如暖阳的笑容温和地面对着万尼亚，冲他招招手，“万尼亚，来，我是阿尔弗。”

万尼亚从来没有见过那样绚烂的阳光。整个世界突然被点亮，浑身暖洋洋的，而那个冲他招手的人……仿佛会发光。

他好像是个好人……但是个陌生人。

万尼亚回头，问询地看着被他全心依赖的老者。

老者忍着笑，慈爱地在他肩头拍了一下，“去吧。”

万尼亚这才朝走向阿尔弗雷德。

“……阿尔弗。”他叫道。

突然，他便悬空，被阿尔弗雷德抱在手里。

也是这样，万尼亚看清了那双从一开始就仿佛对他拥有魔力的蓝色眼睛。

那双眼睛，像是雪霁初晴时乍现的湛蓝的天，让万尼亚能在北方无边的莽莽雪原上，站一整天，看一整天，在暗中祈祷永远不会有日落和黑夜。


	2. Chapter 2

二、

结果阿尔弗雷德把万尼亚从克里姆林宫里又给带回了伊万的那间公寓。

万尼亚被他抱在怀里时默不作声。阿尔弗雷德牵着他走时，才发现万尼亚的害怕——他小小的手紧紧拽住阿尔弗雷德的指尖，生怕他把他给扔了。

这也怨不得万尼亚。

俄罗斯总统一看万尼亚才初见阿尔弗雷德，就愿意被他抱在怀中，甚至还主动伸手要搂阿尔弗雷德脖子时，就和站在他身边那位俄罗斯真正的掌权者相视一笑。

那位直接执政二十年、又退居幕后的独裁者在最初接任总统职位时，并不是对阿尔弗雷德没有疑虑。这份疑虑，在之后的十几年中，一系列的大事小事导致两国关系陷入比冷战时期还令人发指的低谷时，达到顶峰。

他们在克里姆林里殚精竭虑，他的祖国却在阿尔卑斯半山腰的小镇上过着依山傍水的闲适日子。和美利坚合众国一起。当新一轮经济制裁落在他们身上时，他千辛万苦才把他的祖国从瑞士叫了回来，除了发牢骚，还想让他的祖国离那个成为敌国只差一步的国家远一点。

可他的祖国说——

“美国和俄罗斯的问题，是两个国家之间的矛盾。但阿尔弗雷德不会伤害我。”

您是说，琼斯先生和“美国”是不一样的吗？他总不会人格分裂，他说。

“阿尔弗雷德和美国都是他，就像我也是俄罗斯。”那时候，他的祖国咳嗽了几声，自经济制裁以来，他身体就不太好，他去瑞士与其说是休假，不如说是去疗养的，“我们不像中国存在了几千岁，但几百年也够我们分清‘国家’和‘个人’。”

他问，那冷战时你们……

“即便以前分不清，在冷战之后，我们也该分清了。”

如果他要杀您呢？

“他不会杀我。”

……我是说，如果美国和俄罗斯为敌呢，就像冷战时那样，分清之后，你们要如何？俄罗斯的常规武器比不上美国，如果注定一战，我……我也许会按下那个按钮。

“按下那个按钮，你是为了我、为了俄罗斯，还是为了你自己？”

在他的祖国含笑却犀利的目光下，他的私心曝露无疑。然而他的祖国话锋一转，没有再在这个问题上纠缠下去。

“作为国家，美国不可能对俄罗斯心慈手软。没有任何一个国家，会为他国牺牲自己的利益，每一个国家都深谙这个道理。可是阿尔弗雷德——他一定会来救我。作为美国的他，倘若在战争中对俄罗斯进行毁灭式打击，在那之后，他一定会来救我。”

……那这又有什么意义？既然他不想伤害你，我们和美国的关系，有必要走到那一步吗？

老者在那时候已经六十多岁了，可当他说出这句话时，他的祖国看向他的目光，穿过了岁月的寒潭，幽寂得没有一丝波澜。但他的祖国旋即又笑了，望着他，就像在看一个永远长不大的稚童。

“如果我们走到那一步，他永远都救不了我。就像俄罗斯假如会在全面战争中战胜美国，我不会阻挠这个决定，我也会去找到他，拯救他——可是这件事是不可能做到的。”

“作为国家的我们即使相爱，或许有一天也不得不眼睁睁地看着对方赴死。这也许就是代价。”

他的祖国说出这句话时，镇定得像在谈论天气，还随手往红茶里舀了两勺蜂蜜。

“你看，我因为经济制裁生病，但我不可能要求你对克里米亚放手。作为俄罗斯，我也不想让你们在克里米亚的事情上妥协。所以阿尔弗雷德也是不会叫停的。他只能陪我去劳特布伦嫩休养，就算身体不舒服，至少心情也好啊。”

他的祖国在最后又添了一句，“所以，不论美国和俄罗斯的关系如何，阿尔弗雷德不会伤害我。”

这句话，老者一直记着。

等到年幼的万尼亚在不安中流露出对阿尔弗雷德的信赖，乖乖地让阿尔弗雷德抱在怀中时，老者确信了当初他的祖国说过的话。

这时候他甚至觉得，要是琼斯先生早一点来就好了。他们堂堂俄罗斯政府内阁，也不至于因为照看一个孩子就兵荒马乱。

是他上前一步问阿尔弗雷德，“琼斯先生，我们有一个不情之请……”

阿尔弗雷德和万尼亚一齐看向他。

“既然您来都来了，那您愿意照看万尼亚一段时间吗？”

这句话的话音还没落，万尼亚就揪住了阿尔弗雷德的外套，眼圈通红，连鼻尖都红了，下一秒眼泪就要掉下来。可他又不敢让眼泪流出来。一旦哭了，就会被人责罚打骂，他再难受再害怕，也要忍着。

万尼亚紧紧地抿着嘴，在阿尔弗雷德正准备开口时，哽咽着问老者：“您不要我了吗？是万尼亚做错事了吗？”

他一开口，豆大的眼泪就落下来。他连忙用手擦脸，眼泪却越掉越多。刚才忍着的哽咽，变成了连肩膀都会抖动的啜泣。

站着的俄罗斯总统和老者，并大厅里站着的一众保镖，看着万尼亚都手足无措。阿尔弗雷德也明白过来，老者先前说的“兵荒马乱”和“不便”究竟是什么意思。

这孩子……和伊万太不一样了。

万尼亚看起来只有四、五岁，但他的心智比这个年龄更成熟。只是，他比四、五岁的男孩，更没有安全感，更敏感，也更脆弱。

而伊万……伊万的确也有这些问题，可他的这些问题只有一个表现方式——偏执。极端的偏执。可能还要加上几分冷酷。这一点阿尔弗雷德在冷战早些年算是领教过了。后来他敲碎了护着伊万心脏的坚冰，攫取到里头那颗温热柔软的心脏时，他才发觉伊万内心深处的不安、忧郁与脆弱。

即便如此，伊万也不是这样一个哭包。

只是万尼亚哭着，阿尔弗雷德也不觉得焦躁，反倒有些怜爱。

万尼亚也没有从阿尔弗雷德的怀里挣脱出来。

那位老者叹了一口气，上前去，拿出一张手帕把万尼亚的脸擦干净，“我不会背弃您的。我只是拜托阿尔弗照顾您几天。阿尔弗会对您很好，不会伤害您的，您别担心。他还会带您去吃好吃的，去游乐园，会经常陪您。您不是一直想去外面看看吗？”

万尼亚迟疑地看着老者，回头又望望阿尔弗雷德，小声问：“您会对万尼亚很好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德看着那张眼泪纵横、稚气未脱的脸，那双被水雾晕染如同水晶般的紫色眼睛——那一瞬间，万尼亚和伊万重合了。年幼的他与成熟后的他，即便再不一样，他还是万尼亚。

阿尔弗雷德不记得自己上一次见到伊万流泪是什么时候了。

也许是在苏联解体之前。

华约的崩塌也许不算什么，但苏联从内向外的崩溃，苏联加盟共和国的离去，将伊万折磨得痛不欲生。那不仅仅是那些国家从伊万的特雷姆宫里搬出去，每一个共和国脱离苏联，伊万就要忍受被肢解一般的痛苦。

他见到伊万的时候，伊万在床上挣扎。

阿尔弗雷德从来没有见过伊万那么狼狈的样子。他仿佛奄奄一息，但在疼痛中翻滚时，他身体的蜷曲又仿佛蕴含着令他爆裂开的力量。被冷汗浸湿的枯金色头发粘在他脸上，他嘴唇白得没有血色。

他见到阿尔弗雷德时，突然咬着牙，硬是不再尖叫和翻动。他像是一个普通病人躺在床上，用一种冷静到没有情绪的沙哑的声音说：

“阿尔弗雷德，杀了我吧。”

但那时候伊万是没有流泪的。

那就是再之前了——

再之前是比解体再早几年的时候。

那一次是伊万第一次在阿尔弗雷德家门口徘徊。

他在华盛顿盛夏潮湿和炎热的夜晚，带着一张满是泪痕的脸，仓皇地敲开了阿尔弗雷德的门。他就如同此刻阿尔弗雷德面前年幼的万尼亚那样，带着希冀与无助，带着穷途末路的绝望，带着将被自己人民背弃的恐惧，用他盈满泪水的紫色眼睛，望着阿尔弗雷德。

“是我错了吗？我一直都做错了吗？”伊万抓住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，“我没有错，对不对？”

阿尔弗雷德没有回答。这个问题不应该由他来回答——他也给不出伊万想要的回答。

阿尔弗雷德那时候想亲吻伊万，不知道这样能不能给予他些许安慰，伊万却猛地将阿尔弗雷德推开。

他在夜色中来，也在夜色中离开。

在那之后一直到苏联临到解体的几年里，阿尔弗雷德都没有再见到伊万。

当时的阿尔弗雷德是不会在意这种事的。只有现在，阿尔弗雷德回想起来，才会试图去想象，像伊万这样一个脆弱到不得不用冷酷来保护自己的人，这样一个被不安全感折磨到不得不将疆界一再外扩的人，这样一个——这样一个以理想国为精神家园的人，在希望落空、理想破灭时，在他的脆弱与不安赤裸裸地暴露在阳光中时，究竟有多煎熬沉痛。

只是伊万从来不提而已。

阿尔弗雷德看向万尼亚的目光，连他自己都不知道有多么柔软。

他把伊万放在地上，半跪着为他理了理头发，又把他眼角渗出的泪水擦掉。

阿尔弗雷德在说话时直直地盯着万尼亚的眼睛，认真地说：

“我会对万尼亚很好。跟我回家吧。”

阿尔弗雷德就这样把年幼的万尼亚给带回了伊万的家。

他恐吓了一番美国大使，要他发誓不把这件事报告给白宫，不然就让他失业去做流浪汉。等得到了那位出身外交家庭的中年男人的再三保证，他才心满意足地把万尼亚带上楼。

他抱着万尼亚，用他的指纹和虹膜解锁——阿尔弗雷德和伊万在一起这么多年，也没获得在他家里自由出入的权利。阿尔弗雷德为这件事和伊万玩笑式地闹过几次，伊万每回也都似笑非笑的瞥他一眼，连话都懒得说。追根究底，阿尔弗雷德也没把自家的钥匙给过伊万。

对于他们来说，爱情是爱情，没有防备的信任还是太难了。

但万尼亚似乎很容易轻信于人，不然也不会这么轻易地就被阿尔弗雷德给带了回来。

只是阿尔弗雷德在答应俄罗斯领导人的时候说得轻松，但把万尼亚带回来的第一晚，他就犯了难。阿尔弗雷德压根不会带孩子——谁让他根本没带过孩子，也没机会带孩子。

俄罗斯领导人说，万尼亚很听话很好带，是，阿尔弗雷德信，毕竟这孩子看起来怯生生的，可他越是害羞、紧张，阿尔弗雷德就越害怕自己一个不小心弄伤他。

毕竟连成年后，曾被人当作“邪恶帝国”一样的伊万都会为阿尔弗雷德没心没肺的言行举止大发脾气，小小的万尼亚，伤心了大概只会哭鼻子。这么一想，阿尔弗雷德更是焦虑。

他突然觉得，如果几年前，伊万跟他说要领养一个小孩之类的话，不是开玩笑就好了，至少在这一刻他也不会毫无头绪。

阿尔弗雷德一进门就把万尼亚放下来，原本是想让他自己看一会儿电视，自己去做些其他的准备，可万尼亚连外套都没脱，裹着那条大得不像话的围巾，亦步亦趋地跟在阿尔弗雷德身后，好像生怕一个不留神，阿尔弗雷德就跑掉了。

阿尔弗雷德站住，弯下腰摸了摸万尼亚的头，“为什么要跟着我？”

万尼亚嗫嚅着不说话。

阿尔弗雷德怎么都想不到，伊万在小时候会这么害羞又胆怯。他不禁回想起他自己小时候会是什么样子。

其实他记不大清楚，大多数的印象也是在后来从别人写的历史书中读到的。看别人书写关于自己童年的东西感觉很怪，他对不少众说纷纭的历史记忆并不深刻，他只记得自己在密西西比河上独自漂行。也许是筑丘人出于一个他不知道的原因，将他放入了一叶扁舟，自此与两岸的树野丛林、星空山闪耀为伴，直到他有一天被安东尼奥发现，又被亚瑟带回家。

在他那一段和所有国家一样漫长的童年里，他从不觉得迷茫或恐惧。即便在被亚瑟以繁重的苛政对待他的时候，他学会的也只有——反抗。

他总是勇敢的，自信的——

与伊万不一样的。

这样的万尼亚让他觉得很棘手，不是那种厌烦的棘手，是他想对他更好一些，却不知道要怎么办的那种棘手。

阿尔弗雷德在电视上给万尼亚调出来苏联时期的老动画，他记得以前伊万最喜欢一边看一一边吃吃地笑，也不知道万尼亚会不会喜欢。万尼亚的确是喜欢的——他似乎看不太懂，频频看阿尔弗雷德，想要问他些什么，又因为胆小，硬生生把话咽回去。

可爱得不得了。

阿尔弗雷德走去厨房想给自己和万尼亚做点吃的，却看着一厨房的工具束手无策。这能怎么办呢，他最拿手的也只是把冷冻速食加热而已。倒是伊万在心情好的时候会下厨，做出来的东西说不上好吃，但也不难吃。不过伊万做的布利尼味道却不错。

阿尔弗雷德在冰箱里发现了一大盒伊万之前自己做的冷冻布利尼，甜的咸的都有，他就拿出来来，放进油锅里打算煎好了给万尼亚吃。

……但阿尔弗雷德早年和亚瑟一起住的时候，亚瑟教会了他不少东西，唯独没有教过他烹饪。又或许只是因为，亚瑟也不会。

放进锅里的布利尼焦了一大半，绵软纤薄的表皮原本是浅黄色的，现在却焦黑地糊在锅底。油点在流理台上溅得到处都是，如果不是阿尔弗雷德事先围了围裙，他估计也要遭殃，

阿尔弗雷德试了好几次都手忙脚乱，他丝毫不怀疑再这么下去，厨房里的烟雾探测器早晚要把火警招来，而且，在他回头的时候，万尼亚正站在门口，惶恐地看着他。

阿尔弗雷德百味陈杂地擦了擦手，走到万尼亚面前，“你晚餐想吃什么？”

“我……我不用吃的……”万尼亚小声地怯怯地说着，还摇了摇头。

阿尔弗雷德解了围裙，抱起万尼亚，把他放回到沙发上，“怎么能不吃？”操心得像一个老父亲。

他说着就订了Теремок的外卖——伊万不喜欢有人把东西送来他住的地方，即便没有人知道他是那个站在幕后的祖国，他依然觉得不适。但他对这家遍布全俄罗斯的布利尼连锁店却有特殊的偏爱——

“我从小就喜欢吃布利尼。”伊万说。

阿尔弗雷德第一次吃到Теремок还是伊万带他去门店里吃的。那个时候还不明白这个和可丽饼一样的玩意儿到底有什么特殊的地方，但伊万面前的桌上放了好几个甜的咸的布利尼。他一边吃着树莓果酱奶油味的布利尼，一边喝着冰茶，告诉阿尔弗雷德，“在那个时候，能让我觉得‘甜’的，也只有这个了。”

阿尔弗雷德想，既然伊万从小就喜欢，那万尼亚也一定喜欢。

果然，在外卖送到的时候，万尼亚看着包装盒里面的东西，眼睛立刻亮了起来。在他仰起头，带着喜悦和一点点的企盼看向阿尔弗雷德。灯光落进他紫色的眼睛里，映出一个明亮的点。

阿尔弗雷德也在伊万的眼睛里见过这样的神采。伊万不像万尼亚，因为这样一点小事，就满足得如获至宝。但伊万也不是不好满足——因为国力强盛，因为战争胜利，因为在竞争中压他一头，也因为……他们相爱。

阿尔弗雷德又忍不住伸手摸了摸万尼亚柔软卷曲的金发。

那天夜里下起雨来。

雨打在窗户上噼里啪啦的响。

阿尔弗雷德正准备睡觉的时候，突然想起来万尼亚房间里的窗户没关，跻着拖鞋，急急忙忙地进到万尼亚的房间里。

风从出口挂进来，吹得窗帘如同鬼影一般在空中鼓动，雨水被风夹杂着泼在房间的地上。阿尔弗雷德连忙把窗户关上，又转过头俯身要为万尼亚掖被角。在无月的夜里，窗外的亮光有霓虹灯闪烁时的光影。在窗帘落下、重新覆住窗户的那一瞬间，不远处那巨大的LED广告牌突然跳成亮白色。把万尼亚睡着的脸也照亮——

说睡着大约不太恰当。万尼亚紧紧闭着双眼，连眉心都皱得扭成一根打结的麻绳，浑身僵硬，只等阿尔弗雷德从他身边离开。

阿尔弗雷德看着万尼亚装睡暗自发笑，他可不知道伊万还有过这么傻气时候。伊万这个人，自尊心出奇地强，骄傲又好胜，连痛苦都伪装得气定神闲，还总能把所有人都骗过去。

对伊万而言，那大概不是什么光彩的回忆。他的那位领袖在偏执成狂的杀戮令他身体衰弱。那种衰弱与为未来的奄奄一息不同，他并不觉得身体将要被撕裂，那种感觉大概类似于有人要一点一点将他的内脏掏空。

他带着这样病弱的身体，被迫走上了战场。

——根本没有人知道。即便那一场历时弥久的杀戮被揭露后，也没人知道他经受过怎样的苦楚。没有人认为他是个受害者，而全将他作为加害人。

是很久以后，在他们已经不再执着于国家与国家之间的恩怨，在百年的对峙令他们疲惫，他们以普通人的身份分享爱情之后，阿尔弗雷德问了他这个问题。

那段时间，他们住在葡萄牙的圣米格尔岛上。他们坐着汽艇在岛屿的近海观鲸。在鲸鱼尚未现身、无聊等待的时刻，阿尔弗雷德突然问伊万。

伊万愣了片刻，随口给出了那个回答。

他的话让阿尔弗雷德也愣住，但下一秒，座头鲸突然跃出水面，雪白的腹部朝上，反射着耀眼的阳光，身躯在翻越时弧线优美，又猛地坠入海中，溅起几乎要将船掀翻般的浪花，之后又深深地钻进水里，只用尾巴拍打着海面，游走了。

这不是常能见到的画面，伊万和阿尔弗雷德都十分吃惊，阿尔弗雷德也就忘了追问伊万这件事。

后来，当他们不久前去亚马逊丛林探险时，看见浮出水面的鳄鱼时，阿尔弗雷德蓦地又想起来。

这一次伊万的回答更加云淡风轻——“也没什么特别的。”

阿尔弗雷德便伸手抚平万尼亚紧皱的眉头。

万尼亚没有睁开眼睛，阿尔弗雷德也没有说话。

他就轻轻带上门，从万尼亚的房间离开。

突然就下起暴雨。原本急促的雨点变得更加坠重，石子般砸在透明的墙体上，高层的公寓甚至能看见闪电撕裂夜幕，将天际与高楼顶端的避雷针连成一线。惊雷随之而来。阿尔弗雷德庆幸刚才已经把万尼亚房间里的窗户关上。

阿尔弗雷德洗漱好，坐在床上，准备关灯入睡，万尼亚却推开他虚掩的门。

小小的万尼亚穿着白色带着蓝色波点的睡衣，抱着枕头和他的大耳猴娃娃，站在卧室门口，眼泪汪汪地看着他。

“阿尔弗，我可以……我可以在你这里睡吗？我可以睡在地上……沙发上……”

他的声音比之前要大一些，让他的请求听起来比以往更急迫、更渴求。

阿尔弗雷德笑起来，拍拍自己身侧的床铺，“过来吧。”

万尼亚急急忙忙小跑着爬上床，把自己的枕头放下，躺在床上，盖好被子，立刻闭上眼睛，仿佛他已经乖乖入睡了。

阿尔弗雷德心中发笑，遥控着关上灯，也躺了下去。

万尼亚的呼吸没多久就变得平缓下来，阿尔弗雷德不知道这是不是说明，这孩子已经开始全然地信任他。

他闭上眼睛，忍不住开始想他和伊万第一次在做爱后平和地躺在一起是什么时候的事。

他们最初的情欲里往往夹杂着暴力。甚至不如说，他们的情欲脱生于暴力。他们是在一场斗殴中，突然开始亲吻。也是，打架时的肌肤相亲和肉体亲近和做爱也无甚区别。差别只是，也许在他掐着伊万脖颈把他按在地上、伊万的呼吸因为激动而变得急促火热时，在伊万的膝盖顶着他的胯下而令他忍不住勃起时，他从掐着伊万的脖颈变成按住伊万的手腕，低头吻了他。

伊万没有抗拒，他只是在亲吻的时候更粗暴地咬伤了阿尔弗雷德。

之后的一切都顺理成章了。

可是在那之后，他们都立刻整理衣物，因不欲人发现而立刻离开。

不知道是从什么时候起，他们开始在做爱后共眠。有时候他在夜里从梦中醒来，能听见伊万在身侧沉睡时平缓的呼吸。他甚至能听见伊万在梦里呢喃他的名字。也许伊万在深夜醒来，也能听见他的。

可那是什么时候，阿尔弗雷德已经忘记了。

那大概也是很久很久以前的事情。


	3. Chapter 3

三、

万尼亚是个异常安静的孩子。

在清晨浅金色的阳光透过白色纱帘落在阿尔弗雷德脸上时，他才从沉沉的睡梦中醒来。那个梦掐头去尾，他只记得梦中的某一个片段中，他把伊万送到杜勒斯机场里私人停机坪。伊万登上飞机的台阶时，忽然转过身，背着艳阳的万丈光芒，对他说：“阿尔弗雷德，再见啦。”

就是在这个时候，阿尔弗雷德醒来。

阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，面对着伊万卧室里那一顶装修得像是银河涡旋的天花板，将梦里的那个画面翻来覆去想了好几遍，突然想起来他身边还躺着一个年幼的万尼亚。

一整个夜里，万尼亚不哭不闹，仿佛连翻身也没有，安静得像是一只失去庇佑、奄奄一息的幼兽。

阿尔弗雷德连忙从床上翻身爬起来，打算给自己也给万尼亚做早餐。

他刚一动作，万尼亚也跟着从床上坐起来。

看着万尼亚趿着过大的拖鞋，“踢踢踏踏”地往他身边跑，阿尔弗雷德惊讶地蹲下来，把奔向他的万尼亚抱住。

万尼亚埋在他的肩窝里，模模糊糊地用俄语说了一句，“早安……阿尔弗。”

“万尼亚，早安。”阿尔弗雷德托着万尼亚的屁股把他抱在肩上，往卫生间走，“你睡得好吗？”

万尼亚没有回话，只是轻轻地点头。

“饿了吗？”

万尼亚似乎是迟疑了一会儿才摇摇头。

阿尔弗雷德的脖子被万尼亚柔软的头发蹭得发痒，他忍不住伸手捋平了万尼亚后脑上的头发，“为什么不告诉我？”像是知道万尼亚不会给他回答，阿尔弗雷德又说，“如果有什么想要的，就直接告诉我。知道吗？”

万尼亚半晌没有回答，等阿尔弗雷德把他抱进卫生间里，放在地上了，他才低着头，不好意思地说：“……知道了。”

阿尔弗雷德把挤号牙膏的牙刷递给万尼亚，“万尼亚会刷牙吗？”

“瓦洛佳爷爷教过我了。”万尼亚想了想，怯怯地，又带着点希冀地，仰着头问阿尔弗雷德：“但万尼亚不太会。阿尔弗能帮我吗？”

万尼亚乖巧得出乎阿尔弗雷德的想象。如果是成年的伊万，他也从不直白地说出他想要的。恰恰相反，他越是想要，他越不愿意说。阿尔弗雷德曾经埋怨过，伊万这个多疑的性格也不知道是从哪里弄来的，总不会是天生的偏执——

看到万尼亚望着他闪闪发亮的紫色眼睛，阿尔弗雷德明明知道不应该惯着小孩子，也还是抗拒不了万尼亚语气里若有似无的撒娇。更何况万尼亚身为一个国家的人形，在和平年代里任性、娇惯一些，也没什么大不了。他蹲下来递给万尼亚一小瓶纯净水，让他漱口之后吞下，又让他张开嘴，自己拿着牙刷，小心翼翼地在万尼亚一小颗一小颗的雪白牙齿上刷动。

万尼亚一动不动张着嘴巴，乖乖地由着阿尔弗雷德为他刷牙。

阿尔弗雷德又想起伊万来。

伊万从来不会告诉他，他想要什么。伊万真的想要的东西，他会自己来取。得不到的，他根本不会说。假如伊万想要他的亲吻、要他的爱抚、要他进入，他会自己欺近他、亲吻他、将他的手拉到自己的身上、伏在他身上令他贯穿他。也许后来，也许在这几年里，伊万会开口索取他的陪伴——陪他去休养度假或是旅行观光。

但是，也仅止于此了。

从来没有一次，从来没有过，他们在彼此清醒时互诉爱意。他曾经在在将醒未醒时，模糊听见伊万在他耳边说出那个字，他也曾在伊万睡熟着靠在他怀里时，对伊万说出个那个字。他们或许都听见彼此对自己说过“爱你”——即便他们都无比确信他们是相爱的，但他们从来没有在清醒时，明明白白地互相坦白过这件事。

伊万从来没有问过。他们就这样浑浑噩噩、不明不白地过了五十年。

直到在苏联尚未彻底解体、却早已名存实亡的那段日子里，阿尔弗雷德去探望伊万。那一天，伊万强忍着仿佛被肢解的疼痛，咬着牙，连泪水也没有地冷声对阿尔弗雷德说：“阿尔弗雷德，杀了我吧。”

“我不。”阿尔弗雷德动了动他发紧的喉咙，艰难地说：“你不配去死。”

没有泪水的伊万突然笑起来。他浑身发抖，也不知道是因为笑，还是因为痛。他从床上站起来，铅灰色的丝质睡衣被汗水浸透，衣襟全然敞开。满头金发如同枯草般凌乱地缠结在头上。那一双在水中浸泡过的紫色眼睛，在那个时候亮得可怕。

他脚踩在冰冷的地板上，遥遥晃晃地走到阿尔弗雷德面前。但在阿尔弗雷德面前，他还是高傲得如同一棵风雪也无法摧折的白桦，笔直地立着，可是，也是在阿尔弗雷德面前，他脱下来自己的睡衣。

“不想杀我，那就干我好了。”伊万说着，在阿尔弗雷德面前跪下来，伸手就要去解开阿尔弗雷德牛仔裤的拉链。

阿尔弗雷德登时脑子“嗡”地一声响。

阿尔弗雷德按住伊万的手，俯下身，从上往下地看着他，另一只手恶狠狠地捏住他的脸颊。

阿尔弗雷德问伊万：“我们就是这样吗？五十年，仅仅只是这样？”

伊万望着他，没有说话。也许也是因为阿尔弗雷德正钳着他的脸颊，他说不出话。可那一双落进冰海里的紫色眼睛凝视他的目光给出了答案。

“我以为对你来说，我多少会有点不同——不是作为对手的不同。”

他想，在那一天晚上，他看进伊万眼睛里时，他的眼睛就是那一片冰封的海。

那一天夜里，他和伊万一样绝望。他们绝望的原因不同，却殊途同归。

伊万的身体根本承受不住被拉扯撕裂的痛苦，在他被阿尔弗雷德捏住的时候，他就开始发抖。可他咬着牙，苦苦支撑。

阿尔弗雷德终于对他说：“因为你对我是不一样。我——”

是伊万没有让他说出来。伊万在他终于要把那个字说出来的时候，猛地环住他的脖颈，仰着头吻住他。伊万甚至咬破他的嘴唇，像是要用撕咬他来缓解身上的痛，就像他们过去发生在他们之间的那样。

那天夜里，在伊万痛不欲生的夜里，他们还是做爱了。伊万自信能得到的东西，他伸手就摘到了。但伊万不确信的——

阿尔弗雷德知道，伊万想要听到，又不敢听到。对于这样一个敏感又多疑的人来说，他要确信他得到了，他才愿意亮出底牌，他又害怕自己听到的是假话，而被诓骗着过早地亮出底牌。那些年真真假假、似是而非、分不清虚情假意还是情真意切的往事，让伊万面对着咫尺之遥就能拿到的东西也却步不前。

阿尔弗雷德想，他就把东西放在伊万面前，只要伊万开口，就能得到。

伊万渴望，却从未开口。

阿尔弗雷德后来也懒得说了。

往后，他们也没有人再当面说过这个字。这已经成了一种心照不宣。

万尼亚却不同。

不同在哪里，阿尔弗雷德也说不出来。也许是他那充满企盼、却又不那么笃定的语气，猛然间透进阿尔弗雷德的胸膛。

早餐的时候，阿尔弗雷德给万尼亚做了速食的俄式燕麦粥，里面煮了牛奶、加了蜂蜜，又打了个鸡蛋。他给自己做的却是煎香肠和煎鸡蛋。万尼亚拿在碗里拌了拌，吃了两口，就拿勺子在碗里搅来搅去，时不时地小口抿一点，又是不是地抬头瞄一眼阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗弗雷德又忍俊不禁，把自己的煎蛋分了一个给伊万，又给到到了一杯牛奶——万尼亚欢欢喜喜地接过来，“咕咚咕咚”就把牛奶喝完奶。末了，他擦擦嘴，又咚咚咚地跑到厨房，到了一杯牛奶，又“咚咚咚”跑回来。结果在迈过门槛的时候，他那双宽大的拖鞋把他绊了一个跟头，玻璃杯猛地飞出去，“哐”地一声杂碎在大理石地面上，万尼亚也结结实实地摔在地上。

听见动静的阿尔弗雷德连忙跑向厨房，就看见还没回过神的伊万趴在地上，愣愣地看着他。在痛觉将他的意识又拉回到当下的时候，万尼亚的眼睛“腾”地就红了。他眼睛红彤彤的，憋着嘴像是想哭的样子，眼泪却没有掉出来。

阿尔弗雷德在他身上看来看去，生怕他摔出个意外。万尼亚出什么事，他自己心里会是什么感觉他不好说，他唯一能肯定的是，这绝对是世界级的外交事故。他和伊万斗来斗去五十年也没造成的世界危机，搞不好被万尼亚这么一摔，整个地球都会被闹出个三长两短来。

好在万尼亚除了手肘膝盖有些红肿，并无大碍。只是那一片一片的红，眼见就要肿起来，可见摔得有多重。

万尼亚眼睛里就蓄着泪水，却死活不让泪水流下来。

他嗫嚅了一会儿，望着阿尔弗雷德，突然开口：“对不起……”

他一开口，眼泪就像开闸的水龙头似的哗啦啦地往下淌。

“万、我……我不是……呜、不是……故意、呜呜……呜、的……”万尼亚一边哽咽，还打起哭嗝，满脸都是泪水，还坚持要跟阿尔弗雷德道歉，“呜、呜……我、我……我会打、打、呜扫……扫呜干净……呜……”

阿尔弗雷德连忙帮万尼亚把眼泪擦掉，可眼泪怎么擦也擦不完，万尼亚还在哭，“呜呜、呜我、我会乖……呜不要、不要扔、扔掉呜……我呜……”

阿尔弗雷德听见他的哭腔，干脆把他抱在怀里，一边拍他的背，一边用自己难得轻柔的声音安慰他：“没关系，万尼亚没关的，我等下会叫人来打扫赶紧，我不会扔掉你的，这里没有人会扔掉你……”

埋在他肩上的万尼亚一抽一噎地打哭嗝。

阿尔弗雷德无奈地再三保证，“你真的不用担心，我向你保证，我不会扔掉你。我向上帝发誓。阿尔弗雷德不会把万尼亚扔掉的。”

万尼亚听到阿尔弗雷德的话反而放声哭起来。

阿尔弗雷德哪里见过这种阵仗。

他把万尼亚抱到客厅里，手忙脚乱地给万尼亚擦去脸上那永远流不完的眼泪。阿尔弗雷德本该觉得麻烦，但万尼亚一用被泪水浸过的透亮的紫色眼睛望着他，他就觉得心疼。

伊万连哭的次数都少，又怎么可能放声地恸哭过。

即便他曾恸哭——也绝不会在阿尔弗雷德面前。

万尼亚嚎啕大哭时，阿尔弗雷德并没有再说任何话，只是沉默地抽出一张张棉质面纸，不厌其烦地给万尼亚擦眼泪。哭了一会儿，万尼亚哭累了，渐渐止住哭声。阿尔弗雷德一下又一下地摸他的头发，万尼亚就躺在阿尔弗雷德的怀里慢慢睡去。

阿尔弗雷德在这个时候才松了一口气。

而这还只是他把万尼亚接回来照顾的第二天早晨。

他把万尼亚放在沙发上，用羊绒毯盖好，拿着手机走到露台，抬手就给克宫总统办公室打了个电话。俄罗斯总统正在开简报会，他的第二秘书接了电话，被阿尔弗雷德好一通抱怨。

阿尔弗雷德倒不是抱怨万尼亚，他也不会抱怨万尼亚，他抱怨的是——整个克里姆林宫就像甩手掌柜一样，拍拍手就把万尼亚扔给了他！除了一些衣服、玩具，万尼亚喜欢吃什么、喜欢做什么，阿尔弗雷德全都不知道！克宫总得给万尼亚找个做事牢靠的清洁工和厨师，处理些基本的日常起居！他们到底对万尼亚在乎还是不在乎！到底还当不当这个幼童是他们的祖国！

秘书正听着阿尔弗雷德暴跳如雷的埋怨，第一秘书来告诉他安全委员会的那位出来了，阿尔弗雷德的电话立刻转到了另外一头。

阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿，“在你们看来，我，美利坚合众国，像是会洗衣做饭的人吗？”

委员会主席听完阿尔弗雷德的抱怨，缓缓地说：“抱歉，是我们疏忽了。我的祖国从未嘱托过这些事务，我们就没有在意。也麻烦您对他的看顾了。一会儿我会着人把一些注意事项发到您邮箱里——这些事我们昨天就应做到。还是那句话，抱歉，是我们的疏忽。”

“你们最好再找一个医生。”阿尔弗雷德说得。

主席不急不缓的声音这才听上去有几分急迫，“万尼亚怎么了？”

“没怎么，”阿尔弗雷德故意说得轻描淡写，“早上摔了一跤，哭了很久。现在睡过去了。也不知道他摔成什么样。”

“……我们马上赶过去。”主席说。

阿尔弗雷德笑起来，“那你们带医生来的时候，最好再把保洁和厨师一起带来。”

得到主席的许诺，阿尔弗雷德得意洋洋地挂掉电话。转头就又看见万尼亚隔着门口的玻璃，可怜巴巴地看着他。这一会儿，万尼亚雪白细长又带着些微肉感的脚踩在黑色的大理石地面上，不自在地左右蹭自己的脚背。

阿尔弗雷德不得已，又走上前抱起他。

阿尔弗雷德这才真正明白，俄罗斯总统所说的“太”没有安全感和不方便是在指什么。只要他一离开万尼亚的视线，万尼亚便永远在找他。

这便是伊万后来的敏感与不安的源头，可他也不知道万尼亚为什么这么害怕被遗弃。在后来，伊万不再害怕被遗弃，他去占有、去威慑，但还是逃避不了被抛弃的命运。

以至于，阿尔弗雷德不知道自己是不是也算曾经放弃过他。

就是那天夜里，伊万不让他说出他快要脱口而出的话。阿尔弗雷德那迫切地要诉诸于口的“爱情”，被伊万的吻强逼着再次咽下。那之后很久的一段时间里，阿尔弗雷德都没有见过伊万。骄傲如他，得意如他，他又怎么会容忍伊万践踏他萌生的爱情。以亲吻不行，以性爱更不行。

也是那天夜里，阿尔弗雷德把被他弄得浑身痕迹、几近昏死的伊万扔在床上。他本该给苏联的领袖或是俄罗斯共和国的总统打一通电话，只是在这个国家风雨飘摇之际，他竟不知道打给谁。他干脆谁也不通知，就把伊万扔在那里，转身就走，反正伊万不会死，这样一点小事，他们都不会死。在阿尔弗雷德狠下心的时候，没有人比他更心狠，但他那时候只觉得——

求仁得仁。

再次见到他是将近十年后。

阿尔弗雷德在联合国总部走廊里的落地窗边看到他。身量一如既往地高挑，身型一如既往地挺拔，岿然站在阳光里。他的脸色尚有些苍白，但那种苍白说不好是病态，还是久未见光。走廊里人来人往，无数人的皮鞋与高跟鞋落在大理石地面上“喀喀”作响，只有在阿尔弗雷德兀地收住脚步时，伊万回头望过来。

他看向他的时候，那是那一副神气，那一副揶揄——但疯狂与锐利已经消泯了。

阿尔弗雷德看着他，却步不前。

伊万却微笑着一步一步朝他走来——

“阿尔弗雷德。”他站定在阿尔弗雷德面前，“好久不见。”

仿佛什么都没有发生过，但一切都已经发生了。没有人知道他在那众叛亲离、颠倒错乱的近十年的时光里发生过什么，连阿尔弗雷德都不知道。

在那不久后，伊万便从克宫搬出去了。

医务人员来得很快，可见克宫有多重视万尼亚的健康。这更让阿尔弗雷德深思，在伊万痛不欲生的时候，为什么没有人救他——他就住在克里姆林宫里，为什么没有人来救他？阿尔弗雷德用一种不被伊万接受的方式尝试过，除此之外——阿尔弗雷德也能猜到。

因为在那个时候，没有人知道他究竟是谁。苏共的总书记将他视作叛徒，俄罗斯共和国的总统将他视为威胁 。再也没有人，全心全意地，敬慕他，信任他。

白发苍苍的医生半跪在地上 ，给只是跌伤的万尼亚精心地诊断，所有儿童健康检查的项目做了大半，还带了便携的小冰箱给伊万抽了几管血，然后留了几个小冰袋，和一盒儿童用的扑热息痛。他走的时候，清洁人员已经就将公寓打扫得干干净净，说他每天早晨都会前来，但医生却停留了一会儿。他看着阿尔弗雷德欲言又止，直到阿尔弗雷德问询他才开口。

“……你刚才就应该用冰毛巾帮他敷在伤口上的。”

阿尔弗雷德一时语塞，他的确想不到这个。他小的时候，从来没注意过伤口，普通的跌伤更没放在心上。

那医生又看了他一眼，叹了口气就走了 。

万尼亚把冰袋抓在手里玩，一点也没有痛的样子。阿尔弗雷德坐在他身边的时候，万尼亚还把冰冰凉的手，摸在阿尔弗雷德的脸上。

那一小抹冷气让阿尔弗雷德迎上伊万——不，是万尼亚的目光。

他问万尼亚：“万尼亚，我问你一个问题，好不好？”

“好呀。”万尼亚笑眯眯地说。

“如果……”阿尔弗雷德斟酌着开口，“所有人都不要你了——我是说如果，你的姐姐、妹妹，你身边的所有人，连瓦洛佳爷爷……还有我，我们都不要你了，你会怎么办？”

在阿尔弗雷德说话时，万尼亚已经低下头。

他以为万尼亚又哭了。

可是万尼亚没有，他抬起头，说话声音哽咽，眼泪在眼眶里打转，“你们不会真的不要我的。”

万尼亚鼻头发红，“但是、但是如果，你们都不要我了……那万尼亚也没有办法呀。”

“你会哭吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

万尼亚点点头，“可是我不会一直哭。我一个人也可以生活的。以后，也许新朋友，就不会离开我了呢？”

那一汪亮晶晶的眼泪终究没有落下来。

不知道阿尔弗雷德听完万尼亚的话，是不是得到了想要的回答。


	4. Chapter 4

四、

中午的时候，安全委员会主席带着一个据说精通儿童营养学的厨师来到伊万原本的公寓，说是这位厨师每天定时定点会前来准备餐食，为他们做好就走，绝不多做停留。他隐瞒阿尔弗雷德和万尼亚身份，又向那位厨师介绍了一番，中午留下来和他们一起吃了顿饭。

万尼亚吃着包着火鸡碎肉、西红柿和生菜做的蔬菜卷饼，一边吃，生菜碎一边掉在桌上。他嘴边沾着浅红色的番茄汁，偶尔抬头看看阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德也抽出湿纸巾，温柔地帮万尼亚擦干净。

那一幕与十来年前他曾经见到的一幕重叠。

在冬末春初时，阿尔弗雷德特地飞到莫斯科来参加谢肉节的庆典。那时候伊万已经远离权利中枢很久，但这里发生的一切都瞒不过他，那毕竟是他的天赋，他也拥有直接与他们联系的天赋之权。他向来要求不多，但那一天，伊万早早就跟他们打过招呼，让他们在那一天把红场上的谢肉节庆典办得稍微隆重一些。

整个内阁都摸不着头脑，直到美国大使馆向他们通报了阿尔弗雷德即将来往莫斯科的消息，他们才恍然大悟。

那一年二月末的红场上，在张灯结彩之中积着厚雪。青绿色的松树上挂满艳红的装饰物，俄罗斯人身穿传统服饰拉着手风琴，一边走一边歌唱。在广场中央，一排一排搭建起来的小商铺卖着各种节日美食——阿尔弗雷德手里拿着好几根硕大的烤肉串，另一手拿着一大杯伏特加，一边走一边吃，应接不暇。他似乎支使伊万又买了几份布利尼——在伊万把布利尼递到他嘴边喂他吃的时候，果不其然地，里头的酸奶油蹭到阿尔弗雷德的脸上。

伊万就像这样，从口袋里拿出纸巾，笑眯眯地看着阿尔弗雷德，温柔地帮他抹掉。

安全委员会主席见过他们温情的画面很少，难以想象那会是什么样子，尤其是那个时候连美国和俄罗斯的外交关系都跌至谷底，双方互相驱逐外交官，所有人都风声鹤唳。他没有想到的是，他们可以那样若无其事地见面、约会，平常地交谈、陪伴，对世界上发生的一切仿佛都泰然处之。

也是在那之后，他问出了伊万那个问题。

也是在那个时候，伊万才坦白地告诉他，在五十年、甚至更久的争斗厮杀、口是心非之后，令他精疲力尽。

他是大失所望的。那么多年以来，他或许有私心，但他从未停止过期望在自己的领导之下，让俄罗斯重新站在他应得的位置上。就像他长大时那样，他的祖国理应拥有炫目的光辉，拥有傲人的军队，拥有令全世界胆寒的震慑——令美国忌惮的威慑。

这是他的理想。他从来没有想过，这个理想，他的祖国会先他一步放弃。

然而伊万说：“我没有放弃，只是不执着了。你们拥有我全部的支持去做任何你们想做的事，只要你们能承担后果——对我来说，最差的结果也不过是再‘死’一次。”

他立刻意识到伊万口中“死亡”般的体验是指怎么样的年代。不论是他，还是过往的所有人，都以为乌托邦梦想的消泯是一场慢性病，然而，结局却是翻天覆地的爆炸。

“是我们令您失望了吗？”

伊万模棱两可，“不会再有了。但凡有人令我失望——那个人只会是阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德大约再也没有令他失望过，不论是伊万，还是万尼亚。毕竟在餐后，万尼亚小声说自己想吃冰淇淋的时候，阿尔弗雷德很贴心地拿出一桶香草味冰淇淋，只舀出一个小小的球拿给万尼亚。

主席感慨，“没想到他这么快就信任你——不，这也没什么想不到的。应该说，想不到你这么会——照顾他。”

“您是说带孩子？”阿尔弗雷德看向主席。

主席含笑，“这么说也对。”

阿尔弗雷德又沉默了一会儿，告诉主席他下午会带万尼亚出门。

“去哪里？”主席问。

“我还没想好。”

主席顿了顿，提议给他们派一辆车，阿尔弗雷德却拒绝了。

他打算带万尼亚坐地铁。

主席这位老者担心他们的安全，但阿尔弗雷德最擅长地就是利用旁人的弱点——

老者还要跟他争论的时候后，阿尔弗雷德弯下腰来问万尼亚，“万尼亚坐过地铁吗？”

万尼亚一个劲地摇头。

“看，你们连地铁都没带他坐过。”阿尔弗雷德先对老者这样说，又对万尼亚说，“我带你去坐地铁好不好？”

万尼亚的眼睛顿时亮了。

老者望着阿尔弗雷德，心中五味陈杂。他们带万尼亚出行时，必定会清场。万尼亚总需要他在场，而他——也许万尼亚安全无虞，但他在世界上拥有太多朋友的同时，也拥有太多敌人。万尼亚至今为止似乎都没有过置身于人潮之中。

他们似乎把万尼亚这个娇嫩的祖国之躯，掩在一个精致透明的玻璃罩里。

然而，伊万是这样的人吗？

仅仅是读过历史便知道，伊万是在北国的风雪、寒冬的侵蚀中踽踽前行着成长的。

在老者准备妥协、尚未开口时，阿尔弗雷德又说：“对了，我知道楼下有人看着我们的动静。我不介意他们守在楼下保障这里的安全，但有一点——”他的声音剥除了往日里活泼多变的语调，高高在上的漠然渗透出来，“不要找人跟着我们。我不喜欢被监视——他也不喜欢。上一次我把你们的秘密警察耍得团团转的时候，你大约还没有出生。”

阿尔弗雷德连敬称都懒得用时，说明他是认真的。在阿尔弗雷德想傲慢的时候，这个世界上，又有谁比他更有傲慢的资本。

那位老者无奈地点头，“我明白。”

他又怎么会不明白？伊万在从权力中心退出时，说过一番和阿尔弗雷德类似的话。

伊万看上去温和，眉眼里都是笑意，说出的话却饱含威胁。

“秘密警察，在这几百年里，我打过交道的也不少了。你不要让自己难堪。”

即便是列宁图书馆站，在工作日的下午也并不拥挤。阿尔弗雷德牵着万尼亚的手，在门口买好票，就领着万尼亚走进地铁站。万尼亚十分新奇地东张西望，什么都很新鲜，路过花店时，也睁大了眼睛，直直地瞅着花店里的老太太。大约是俄罗斯人都会不由自主地对他心生亲切，那位老太太抽了一枝向日葵，递给他。

万尼亚回头看看阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德摸摸他的头表示同意，万尼亚才从老太太手中接过花。

“您的孩子吗？”老太太同他寒暄

“……也算是吧。”阿尔弗雷德只能这么回答。

“您独自带着孩子出门，真是一个好父亲，像您这样有责任心的男人可不多啊。”老太太欣赏地注视着他。

阿尔弗雷德笑笑，向老太太道别。

他只能陪着万尼亚。这是他对伊万唯一能做的——在他们经年的针锋相对之后，在他们还没来得及用久违的温情将过去所有的伤疤抚平的时候，阿尔弗雷德唯一能为伊万做的。

伊万去哪里了？

伊万……变成万尼亚了吗？他只是……变成他的小时候了吗，还是，伊万他，也去到了另一个地方？

伊万他还回得来吗？

阿尔弗雷德不知道自己该期待什么样的答案。

“阿尔弗阿尔弗。”万尼亚软软地声音突然叫住阿尔弗雷德，把他从心不在焉中唤醒，“他是谁？”

阿尔弗雷德闻声抬头，看见万尼亚指着墙壁上列宁的镶嵌肖像。他怔了一刻，立即回低头又看向万尼亚。万尼亚满脸天真和好奇，兴致冲冲地眨着眼睛，盯着阿尔弗雷德看。

“他？”阿尔弗雷德又手指着那个肖像，确认了一次，“你不知道他？”

“万尼亚应该知道吗？”万尼亚皱了皱鼻子。

“你的瓦洛佳爷爷……没有和你说过这些吗？”阿尔弗雷德掩饰不住惊讶。

万尼亚凝视着那肖像看了半晌，专注得连过路人都对他们频频侧目。过了很久，万尼亚才结束了他的思考，“瓦洛佳爷爷真的没说过呀。”

“那……”阿尔弗雷德按捺住诧异，“你听说过‘列宁’这个名字吗？”

万尼亚摇头。

阿尔弗雷德站在万尼亚的身后，示意他看向那幅肖像。

“他叫列宁。”阿尔弗雷尔最后只能这么说。

万尼亚还是望着他，等他把话说下去。

阿尔弗雷德却不打算说下去了。“我也不太清楚。也许你可以去问问瓦洛佳爷爷。”

万尼亚低下头，不满地撅起嘴，又在泄露自己不满情绪的那一刹，立刻又变得温顺乖巧。阿尔弗雷德看着他就忍不住笑，在万尼亚不再战战兢兢的时候，他的神态和动作里有越来越多伊万的影子。

阿尔弗雷德无奈地抱起万尼亚来，揉着他的头发安慰他，边往车站里头走。

俄罗斯的那帮高官不把这些事说给万尼亚听也有他们的道理，阿尔弗雷德不打算干涉。况且，阿尔弗雷德不是说这段故事的最好人选。他的看法不会是公正的，也绝对代表不了俄罗斯人对列宁的普遍认知。由他来告诉伊万这件事，并不合适。

弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇的观点也必然会有失偏颇，但至少他是个俄罗斯人。没有道理让一个美国人来向万尼亚解释俄罗斯的历史。

尤其是他。

这是他们和世界上所有人都不一样的地方。得益于他们不老和几乎不死的特殊性，阿尔弗雷德见过自他唤醒国家意识以来，大多数的俄罗斯掌权者，尤其是在进入二十世纪之后——他和苏联每一任领袖都打过交道。

列宁当然不例外。

那一场改变世界的革命以前，列宁不为世界所知，连伊万和阿尔弗雷德也只是泛泛之交。说泛泛之交或许还夸大了，他们仅仅打过照面，俄罗斯在他挣脱英国那个老东西的管制时，只送来了援助，美国在阿拉斯加谈判时，阿尔弗雷德也没有露过面，还是在很久以后，他们在一战期间见了一次。

阿尔弗雷德对伊万的态度在那时候只有两个，第一是觉得他英俊，宽肩窄腰的青年身着军装冷脸坐在谈判桌旁，即便是身体虚弱脸色苍白，也还是英俊。第二则是——阿尔弗雷德对他的轻视。

阿尔弗雷德在少年时从不把别人放在眼里，狂妄之至。说起来也有意思，那个时候他没有强劲的陆军，没有横行世界的海军，仅仅靠着蓬勃的经济与强盛的工业，就在世界上占领一席之地。以年纪而论，他在欧亚那群“老人”眼里还只是个幼儿，但他那时候，已经是个朝气蓬勃的少年了。

阿尔弗雷德的确有狂妄的资本。

在他眼里，亚洲的“老人”积弱腐朽，不值一提，而欧洲的几个国家各有长短，只有俄罗斯，陷在专制制度中无法脱身。除了那一支庞大却无能的陆军，俄罗斯一无所有。民主的改革救不了他，改变不了任何事，伊万焦头烂额，在对外的战争和对内的暴乱中艰难取舍。

阿尔弗雷德当初在电报里听说伊万最后毫无选择地投进战争的绞肉机中，凉薄地“啧啧”两声，以示嘲讽。所以，等当他看到伊万在谈判桌上一副强撑场面的强弩之末的样子，才更轻蔑。

然而，没过多久，在那一年十一月，俄罗斯传来红色革命的消息。

改组的临时政府没能让俄罗斯从战争里抽身，那位激进社会主义党派的领头人，就打响了革命之枪。那一年里，俄罗斯几经更名，终于从俄罗斯帝国，变成俄罗斯共和国，最终在俄罗斯苏维埃社会主义联邦共和国上定格。

阿尔弗雷德在大洋彼岸接到消息时冷笑不已，他不可能接受任何人对他的挑战。他象征的是自由，是看不见的手——伊万主张的一切都仿佛是对他的一记耳光。

等大战一结束，少年阿尔弗雷德带着他的军队，攒簇着亚瑟一起，从北海登录俄罗斯北部，要将几乎要在俄罗斯连成一片的红，重新洗回白色。只不过他失败了。亚瑟见事态不理想，带着人回去了，阿尔弗雷德却咽不下这口气。阿尔弗雷德一边爽快地让理查德逊将军撤军，转头自己跑去了莫斯科。他自己也不知道自己跑去到底想干什么。

到的时候恰逢第三共产国际的第一次会议。

阿尔弗雷德见到了赶来参加的美国共产党，才从自己一贯的傲慢中觉察到一种令他恐惧的不安。后来他又在广播里听到列宁的演讲，他说——资产阶级营造的自由是一种假象，比如在美国。那段演讲收获了如雷的掌声，阿尔弗雷德在那一刻比嗤之以鼻更嗤之以鼻。同时，那在他心中扎根的惶惑不安，又长出了一片新叶，让他手心满是冷汗。

阿尔弗雷德更不可能对列宁有什么好话了。

不过那时，伊万看见他了。

伊万一眼就认出他来，就像他一眼就能认出伊万。

阿尔弗雷德僵立着瞪伊万，有一点点日后他们剑拔弩张的影子，伊万却没当回事。伊万没有诘问他怎么会到莫斯科来，只是把他带到列宁面前，跟列宁说，这是他一个朋友，请列宁给他安排一张火车票，把他送到英国去。

列宁那个时候就和列宁图书馆地铁站墙壁上的镶嵌肖像那样，甚至比肖像更溅射着激情和活力。他身边跟着头发、胡子蓬松杂乱，又眼中透出狂热的托洛茨基，仿佛对苏俄的未来笃信无疑。

“小同志，您这么小，怎么会到苏俄来？是来参加革命的吗？”大概是看在伊万的面子上，列宁亲切地和他说话。

阿尔弗雷德正想着他要怎么回答，伊万又轻描淡写地帮他说：

“不是，他是走丢了。”

去西欧的车票和去英国的船票都不难找，阿尔弗雷德很快就毫发无伤地从苏俄离开。他走的那一天伊万没有来送他，他也没指望伊万会来。他坐在火车上，看着车窗外向后疾驰的树影与原野，还有被风吹得在玻璃上划成一条线的雨，并不知道美国总统和军方因为他的失踪大乱阵脚。

火车驶入山洞，“隆隆”声撞在石壁上震耳欲聋。阿尔弗雷德的目光没有从车窗上挪开，但在那沉黑的背景下，他只能看见车窗玻璃上自己的倒影。

他望着倒影中自己那双湛蓝的眼睛，想明白了一件事。

——他没把“俄罗斯”放在眼里，伊万也没把“阿尔弗雷德”放在眼里。

这么一来，阿尔弗雷德对列宁更迁怒，他自己都知道迁怒得没什么道理，但他一想到列宁当时亲切的口吻和温和的眼神，就想到伊万轻飘飘的话。

这一点连万尼亚难忍好奇地直盯着他看也无法缓解。

可阿尔弗雷德对上万尼亚时，眼神里染上一尘记忆中的烦躁，万尼亚缩了缩脖子，乖乖巧巧地在阿尔弗雷德怀里坐好，连一点点好奇、不满、撒娇的情绪也不敢有。

只是他眼睛又红了。

阿尔弗雷德顿时觉得糟糕——万尼亚太过敏感，以至于他就像是一个缩在壳里的小乌龟。要精心呵护着，他才敢把头往外探一探，但凡有什么风吹草动，他又赶忙缩了回去。

阿尔弗雷德知道自己烦躁时是什么样。他和伊万争执时，他的表情偶尔落在窗户或者墙体的玻璃上。就算在光影里，他看得也不仔细，却还是能看见脸上的戾气——只要他在伊万面前露出过这种神情，伊万就当他在挑衅，没有一次他们不是以打架收场。

结果阿尔弗雷德把这种神情用在万尼亚身上，就好像阿尔弗雷德用一根小木棍把开开心心冒出头的小乌龟，一棍子给捅了回去。

阿尔弗雷德再跟他说话的时候，语气又软了三分，“你可以去问瓦洛佳爷爷。瓦洛佳爷爷比我懂得多，也比我更会讲故事。”

万尼亚趴在他肩膀上，恹恹地应了一声，始终没说话。

地铁在这个时候进站，空气被挤压成风，裹挟着在隧道中滚动的“隆隆”声，猛地朝他们吹来。广播里开始播报进展信息，一时间，地铁站变得更嘈杂。地铁停稳后，车门向两侧自动开启。

在等地铁卸客时，万尼亚忽然在阿尔弗雷德耳边说了一句话。

阿尔弗雷德没听清，把万尼亚抱着走进车厢。有人看见阿尔弗雷德抱着牵着一个四、五岁大的孩子，主动把座位让出来。

“什么？”在把万尼亚放在座位上之后，他略微弯腰，问万尼亚刚才说了什么。

万尼亚咬咬嘴唇，又问了一遍：“那边写的‘1945’是什么意思呢？”

阿尔弗雷德往车外看去。

车门在这时关上。

对面的轨道上原本停靠的地铁已经驶离，内侧墙壁上二战结束周年庆的海报露出来。地铁驶动起来，那一张海报转眼之间就被抛出视野，但就像每一次的海报那样，中间的“1945”鲜红得像是洇着血。

这个问题一出，整个车厢的人都朝着阿尔弗雷德和万尼亚投以目光。

这是一个比“列宁”更能让阿尔弗雷德头痛欲裂的问题。

但万尼亚问的却不是他想的那个问题。

万尼亚问的时候竭力看上去平静，但还是透露出惶恐来，“那是1945年吗？那今年……是那一年呢？”

他仰着脸看向阿尔弗雷德，映着白炽灯落在他眼睛里，变成两小簇紫水晶中的光斑。

万尼亚的眼眶红了，有些固执地又问了一遍，“如果那是1945年，那现在是什么时候？”他的声音里已经不再是企盼，而是赤裸裸的乞求，“阿尔弗，你能告诉我吗？”

整个车厢落在阿尔弗雷德身上的眼神从好奇变成了谴责。

可阿尔弗雷德又一次被惊讶淹没。

他可以想象俄罗斯核心人物们不想把苏联的历史披露给万尼亚，但就连单纯的年份，那位“瓦洛佳爷爷”竟然也从来没说过。

伊万不喜欢在他面前说政事，以前冷战的时候不可能，后来伊万和政治圈划清距离之后，更不喜欢提。倒是阿尔弗雷德经常在伊万面前抱怨他们总统和议员的破事。世界上都说理事会的那位主席独裁揽权，专横跋扈，才会霸着俄罗斯政治第一人的位置二十几年也不离开。他也问过伊万，伊万似笑非笑地问他，你很在乎吗？

阿尔弗雷德又不在乎。但伊万的口吻让他生气了。他们吵了一架。这件事后来不了了之。

现在，不知道“瓦洛佳爷爷”是对万尼亚关心则乱的过度保护，还是……为了揽权而架空他。阿尔弗雷德相信是前者，毕竟如果是为了后者，那位主席不会轻易得把万尼亚交给他。但就像他们各自所处的立场，他怀疑那位主席的动机，理事会主席当然也会怀疑他别有用心。

阿尔弗雷德在心里长叹一口气，问万尼亚，“你看清海报上写什么了吗？”

万尼亚摇摇头——他并不认识俄罗斯现代的文字。

阿尔弗雷德看着万尼亚，让自己弯下的腰，再往下弯了一点点，直到他在万尼亚眼中清晰地看到他自己的倒影。他的眼神在白炽灯下柔和下来，“现在是2025年。”

万尼亚茫然地听着阿尔弗雷德的回答。

地铁墙壁上随着到站而跳动的绿点、广播里女声播报的站点，都没能把万尼亚从那种神魂出窍的游离中抽拔出来。在换乘的时候，阿尔弗雷德牵他走去另一条线的乘车点，在漫长又闷热的步行隧道中，万尼亚任由他牵着，一言不发。

阿尔弗雷德在想自己是不是说错话了。但他把刚才和万尼亚的对话在脑海里翻来覆去咀嚼数遍，也不知道有哪里出错。

万尼亚静默着深思时，显露出一种不符合他外形的成熟，看上去和伊万更像了，还是一种让阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿的相像。

阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，在他们第二次坐上地铁时问：“万尼亚，你怎么从刚才开始就一直不说话？”

他们并排坐在座位上，说话时，阿尔弗雷德扭头看着万尼亚。万尼亚低着头时，头顶的金发在灯光里泛着一层银白色的浅光。不过万尼亚听到阿尔弗雷德说话，立刻把头仰起来。他拉拉阿尔弗雷德的袖子，让阿尔弗雷德把耳朵凑过来，“阿尔弗，你说现在是2025年。可是，我有四百多岁。”

阿尔弗雷德愣了半晌。

一时之间，阿尔弗雷德没能明白万尼亚话中的含义。也是等了很久，阿尔弗雷德才反应过来，也才意识到为什么俄罗斯的政界高层迟迟不把实际的日期和年份告知万尼亚。

这件事那位掌权者是知道的，他知道万尼亚的年龄是四百多岁。阿尔弗雷德在四百岁多岁的时候，已经进入了极有主见、鲜亮张扬的少年时代，他尚未成熟，但对未来的掌控与野心，将随着他的成长而膨胀。

可四百岁的万尼亚，还是个怯弱、敏感、不安的孩子。

那些年代、那些岁月，即便是今年将要隆重纪念的那一场在俄罗斯历史中极为重要的战争，那些重要的、光辉的、惨烈的历史，是伊万的历史。

它们尚未成为万尼亚的。

连其他的历史也是。

他们没有告诉过万尼亚任何事，因为他们都没有资格。伊万和他们所有人对历史的记忆是不一样的，他们也都不能代替伊万，把历史的记忆强加在他身上。

更重要的是——伊万经历过万尼亚童年中的流离失所，可是，万尼亚没有经历过伊万在后来面对的痛苦。那些令他心脏焚烧的，令他血液流尽的，令他感受着肢体要被活活撕裂的屈辱、折磨、迷惘、恼怒和憎恨，那些逼迫着他从一个怯懦敏感的稚童，变成一个偏执而冷漠的“邪恶帝国”的历史记忆，万尼亚还没有经受过。

伊万是万尼亚，但万尼亚，还不是伊万。

那为什么要把这种痛苦强加给尚且年幼的他？

想通这件事的阿尔弗雷德突然苦恼起来。

他原本想带万尼亚去航天博物馆，向万尼亚展示现代航天技术的进步。他记得伊万说过，他从小就喜欢躺在雪地里看星星——

“躺在雪地里你不冷吗？”阿尔弗雷德问他。

在二战刚刚结束，氛围还算轻松的时候，他们两个仰躺在房顶上。那幢曾经住着德国高官的公寓楼，现如今被炸塌了一半，从外往里看，还能隐约能看见被熏得焦黑的天花板，落在地上的装饰和书本，还有墙上，那被火烧了一半的肖像画。阿尔弗雷德是踩着那幢危楼后面堆积成山的废墟，顺势来到房顶，想来伊万也是。

他在伊万身边躺在。

那个夜晚有着他们久久未曾享受过的宁静。

连繁星闪耀的光芒都明净得令人心动。

他们那时候还很少说话，更没有像这样没有争执地、平和地聊过天。

“冷。”伊万没有否认，“可是在雪里躺着看，星星才更亮。”

“你这是什么伪科学？”

“可能是吧——”伊万说话时带着宽敞的笑意，伸出手，张开手掌，抬得高高地往天空去够，“越冷，越清醒，才会和星星越近，也没有人再会打扰我了。”

阿尔弗雷德没怎么在意伊万的话，只是看着伊万那个动作，想起他小时候在密西西比河上漂行时，也曾这样想要伸手触摸繁星。

也是因为他们都想，后来才会有那么多你死我活的争斗。

所以阿尔弗雷德才觉得，如果告诉万尼亚，在他的未来，在他的现在，他们真的可以去到宇宙里与星辰为伴，对万尼亚是不是个惊喜。 

但是航天博物馆里，除了飞行器与航天技术的展览之外，还有伊万和他太多的过往，详细得比他记忆里的还要清楚。他不知道，那一段历史该不该让万尼亚知道。

——如果是他呢？

阿尔弗雷德想，如果是他还是个幼童时，被赋予了知道自己未来的机会呢？他当然会欣然接受。但阿尔弗雷德和伊万是不一样的，阿尔弗雷德年幼时与万尼亚不同，长大以后与伊万更不同。他们循着的历史路径从最开始就是不一样的，更无法设身处地地假设。

下地铁之后，万尼亚问阿尔弗雷德他们一会儿去哪里，阿尔弗雷德犹豫着没说话。

万尼亚小心翼翼地闭紧嘴，怕自己又说错话让阿尔弗生气，阿尔弗雷德却在看见地铁站的几个出口标识的时候，领着万尼亚到一旁，蹲下来问他：“我跟万尼亚说几个地方，万尼亚告诉我你想去哪里，好不好？”

万尼亚迷惑又迟疑地点点头。

“你是想去水族馆，还是想去航天博物馆？”

在阿尔弗雷德问出问题的那一瞬间，他就意识到自己在犯傻。

不用猜，他都能知道万尼亚会选什么，就仿佛当年，他不用让CIA去探听消息，都知道伊万会想方设让人在德国追查冯·布劳恩的下落。

他们从一开始，不光处在世界的两极，不光在彼此对抗——他们得已或是不得已地，天注定地，比旁人想象得更早一步走往争锋的方向。在那一个他们并肩仰望星空的夜里，他们除了享受夜晚的宁静与闪烁的星辰，也明白过来，他们来自两条不同的路径，想要的却是同一个东西。

也只有先找到那个人，才能更快地，得到那个东西。

那样执着于银河的伊万，不会给出第二个答案。

万尼亚问他：“航天是什么？”

“万尼亚知道地球之外还有更大的世界吗？”阿尔弗雷德反问。

“……是星星住的地方吗？”万尼亚想了想，问得小心翼翼，眼睛里满是不敢置信。

“是星星住的地方。”阿尔弗雷德捏了捏万尼亚的脸，把他柔软光滑的脸颊掐在食指和拇指之间，“航天，就是把人送到那个地方。”

万尼亚大吃一惊地捂住嘴，“人可以去到那个地方吗？那……那个地方是什么样子的？”

阿尔弗雷德在眼镜背后的蓝眼睛弯弯地露着笑意，没有说话。

万尼亚朝他走近一步，“那我们可以去航天博物馆吗？”

“你会后悔吗？”阿尔弗雷德站起来，在牵着万尼亚往通往航天博物馆的出口走时，像是随口问道。

“为什么会后悔？”万尼亚不解。

阿尔弗雷德在车站里嘈杂的噪声中，盯着万尼亚浅紫色的瞳仁，“万尼亚，”阿尔弗雷德声音很温柔，“你知道自己是谁吗？除了‘万尼亚’之外。”

“我……”万尼亚像是被阿尔弗雷德突如其来的严肃给吓着了，他不由自主地抓住阿尔弗雷德的袖口，抿着嘴，点了点头。他说话的声音很小，“其实我是个国——”

阿尔弗雷德把他抱起来，让他那一声“国家”散落在空气里，“那个博物馆里有你未来的故事。有些事情你还没有经历过——你现在就想知道吗？那不是你——那只是别人写出来的你。万尼亚，你真的想通过这种方式，了解你的未来吗？”

他嘴上说着，步伐却没有迟疑地朝那个写着“航天博物馆”的出口走去。

阿尔弗雷德不知道自己这样直白地说万尼亚能不能听懂。

万尼亚回答得却很快，“万尼亚为什么一定要了解呢？”他软糯的话音猛地砸在阿尔弗雷德的心口，“万尼亚只是想看看，人要怎么去到星星住的地方呀。”

阿尔弗雷德愣住。但他若无其事地又问万尼亚：“你也想去吗？”

“对呀。”万尼亚承认。

“为什么呢？”

万尼亚最初没有回答他，阿尔弗雷德也并没有追问。

他和伊万都有追逐星空的梦想，阿尔弗雷德却从来没有思考过为什么他会有这样的渴望。他理所当然把那当成是对繁星的喜爱，以及对提升国防实力的期许。

然而伊万给出阿尔弗雷德的是另一个回答。

“去到星星住的地方，我就不会再孤单啦。”

——直到他们进到博物馆里时，阿尔弗雷德才听见这样万尼亚对他说。

万尼亚软糯的话音飘进阿尔弗雷德耳朵里，他们走进大厅，阿尔弗雷德的视线不由自主地落在Soyuz-7K航天器的模型上。万尼亚也立刻对Soyuz产生兴趣，虽然牵着阿尔弗雷德的手，不太好意思直接上前，他的目光却粘在那体态粗重笨拙的飞行器上。

阿尔弗雷德领着他上前，细致地解说起来。

在航天博物馆里，他们不需要导览，阿尔弗雷德对某些事情知道得比解说牌上的还要清晰准确。有些是他经历过的。

Détente时期是他们整个冷战的五十年里，是他们心照不宣地和解之前，最像普通情侣的时候。他们不用在漫长的等待后，在国际会议上用剑拔弩张的氛围来遮掩对对方的渴望，也不用提前到场或在会议后私下碰面，再如同偷情般做爱。阿尔弗雷德被准许来苏联见伊万，伊万飞到美国也不再困难，他们不会再试图用烦躁和恼怒去遮掩他们的情感，他们如同普通人那样，约会、散步、看电影、在餐厅里共进晚餐。

当阿尔弗雷德拨开他对伊万的不屑、嫉妒，还有对伊万胆敢与他争锋、胆敢抢他风头的愤怒，他意识到了他蒙尘的心动。他一直是心动的，他也一直喜欢着。

几乎是在他们共同的促成之下，双方政府敲定了阿波罗-联盟测试计划。联邦(Soyuz)在哈萨克斯坦发射，阿波罗在佛罗里达，当双方的飞行器在太空中成功对接时，他们并没有在一起。在整个发射室的欢呼中，阿尔弗雷德被他对伊万的想念淹没，这时候，他被一个电话叫了出去——伊万比他更早一步打电话给他。

伊万的声音还是他一贯地如冬雪一样的冷，但他说话时却有明显的笑音，“恭喜你。”他对阿尔弗雷德说。

阿尔弗雷德也笑了，“你也是。”

双方的背景声里都是激动的讨论声，阿尔弗雷德和伊万却很久没有说话。阿尔弗雷德像是在听伊万身后的声音，伊万也像是在听他的。

阿尔弗雷德突然就说——他至今为止也不知道自己为什么会脱口而出这样的话，他说：“是不是我们只有在宇宙中才能这样毫无芥蒂地相爱？”

那是他第一次用“爱”这个字眼。

伊万很久没有回答他，电话那头唯一变化的只有伊万变得有些沉闷的呼吸。

当然这些事阿尔弗雷德没有告诉万尼亚。那些历史背后的细节，他没有向任何人提起。

阿尔弗雷德尽量把讲解的内容简单化，从来没有见过这些现代高科技产物的万尼亚，在听完阿尔弗雷德的讲解之后仍然十分懵懂，仿佛有几十个问题，却腼腆得不敢问出口。

阿尔弗雷德便牵着他，从导览指示的最最最开头，从伊万二十世纪初起，对太空产生的实际幻想开始。

除了CIA报告里看到过的东西，很多事是阿尔弗雷德听伊万说的。

在博物馆建成没多久的时候，阿尔弗雷德来过这里。因为他来，博物馆清了场，只有伊万一个人陪着他逛，把里面记录的内容，桩桩件件地解释给阿尔弗雷德听。可是在遇到阿尔弗雷德也经历过的事情时，听到苏联的官方口径，阿尔弗雷德就忍不住反驳。

伊万说话揶揄，阿尔弗雷德回击时也语带嘲讽，一来二去，好好端端的一次游览，让两人闹得不欢而散。阿尔弗雷德出了博物馆，直接让大使馆安排飞机把他送回纽约——即便他后来又和伊万来过几次，每一次却都是一样的不欢而散。

到最后，这都成了一种别样的情趣。

只是有一年，他在他们都默认的时间前来，伊万却不在。

阿尔弗雷德那时有一种被耍的愤恼，又不甘心就这么打道回府，干脆就留在莫斯科，想看看伊万什么时候才会露面。

他等了很久伊万都没有消息——

  * 凌晨两三点时，有人敲响了他的房门。



阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地打开门，门口站着几个西装革履的高大魁梧的男人。

“琼斯先生，请您跟我们走一趟。”

阿尔弗雷德从迷瞪中清醒过来，看着眼前这一群板着脸的克格勃，用英语讥嘲，“你们确定是来找我的？”

“没错，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生。”

阿尔弗雷德还是冷笑，“你们清楚我的身份？”

克格勃也没跟他多说，其中一人直接用枪指着阿尔弗雷德的脑门，口气强硬。“请您跟我们走一趟。”

阿尔弗雷德气得发笑，直接握住那个人的手枪枪管，“你按下扳机，让子弹直接从我额头穿过，射个对穿——你看我会不会死？你可以试试。”

那个人正犹豫着该不该动手，站在他们后面的一个六十多岁的老人拨开几个年轻的克格勃探员，出现在阿尔弗雷德面前。这个人阿尔弗雷德熟悉得很，他履历璀璨，折损了CIA不少潜伏在苏联的情报员，精明、狡猾，出人意料，伊万很赏识他——撇开立场不谈，阿尔弗雷德也很欣赏他。

但不是现在。

他搞不清伊万玩的这是哪一出——没有他的授意，切布里科夫不可能半夜来找他，或者说，切布里科夫根本不会来找他。

切布里科夫没多说，脸上带着极其收敛的笑容，对阿尔弗雷德说：“他想见您。”

趁着阿尔弗雷德迟疑的空档，那几个克格勃直接架着阿尔弗雷德下楼、坐进车里。他们给他的头上蒙着面罩，把视线挡得严严实实，直到他被送上飞机了才摘下来。

飞机飞了四五个小时，在落地之前阿尔弗雷德又被罩上头套，像是个被绑票的人质，一路被扶着推着，又被塞进车里，颠簸好几个小时，才停下来，让阿尔弗雷德喘了口气。

他在这个时候已经在心里把伊万和这群把伊万捧上天的苏联领导人翻来覆去骂了好几百遍，等见到伊万，他甚至可以指着伊万的鼻子再不间断地骂上几个小时，不过他也同时计算过，从莫斯科坐飞机，飞四五个小时，会去到哪里呢？

他再一次见到这个世界已经是在地下了。那似乎是个基地，四周装潢与其说简洁，不如说根本什么装饰都没有。水泥和钢筋是这里最多的元素，水管在上方交错纵横，走廊天花板两侧装着细长的LED灯管不停地闪，穿着白色服装的工作人员来来往往，几个工人打扮的男人身上满是灰尘，忙碌地在几间房间中穿梭。

这到底是什么地方——似乎是个不好猜的问题，但答案，其实也很好猜。

这是个发射基地。

这里在哈萨克斯坦。

切布里科夫没有来，送阿尔弗雷德过来的克格勃几乎一步一回头，谨慎得把阿尔弗雷德带进一个基地边缘的房间。

阿尔弗雷德一进去，在“砰”地一声响之后又听见“咔嚓”的动静，铁门不光被重重关上，还落锁了。

这间封闭的房间面积很大，空旷得能听见脚步的回响，里头只有一个破旧的木桌，一个同样落满灰尘的椅子，还有一个扩音器挂在墙上。

阿尔弗雷德在里面来来回回走了几圈，琢磨着伊万是不是要杀他灭口。

——或者不是伊万，只是苏联人想把他杀了。毕竟伊万知道，只要人民心中对他们信仰的火种还未熄灭，他们就能永生。肉体的消亡对他们不会有任何影响，他们永远都能毫发无伤地再站起来，杀他没有意义。

除了他们自身，没有人能令他们死去。

不过这有必要把他带来火箭发射基地吗？

阿尔弗雷德想破了脑袋也想不明白伊万到底想做什么。

突然，房间里有了异动。

扬声器先是断断续续地传来“滋滋”的声响，接着又发出“沙沙”的电流声。那持续又低微的声音在偌大的房间里回荡，如同浪潮般涌动着，冲击阿尔弗雷德的耳膜。阿尔弗雷德立刻想起他看过的恐怖电影，毛骨悚然地往后退了几步，把背抵在房间的支柱上，死死盯着那个扬声器，祈祷自己在做梦。

过了一会儿，电流音弱了下去，里面传来喘息声。

非常近，非常重。

阿尔弗雷德认得那个喘气的声音。

伊万听起来不像他——“阿尔弗雷德，是你吗？”

“你在哪里？”

伊万那边顿了一下，然后笑起来，他笑的时候，呼吸喷在话筒上，一下又一下，捶在阿尔弗雷德耳膜上，那嗡嗡的振动，让他的心脏也飞快地跳跃起来。

“我在太空站。”伊万回答的时候，阿尔弗雷德能想象出来他笑弯了的眼睛，伊万更是语带揶揄，“我比你早一步来了。在这方面，我好像总比你早一步。”

“除了登月。”阿尔弗雷德冷哼着反驳。即便知道伊万看不见，阿尔弗雷德还是忍不住挑高眉毛，“你大老远地把我找过来，只是为了向我炫耀？”

“不是。”伊万出乎意料地立即否定了。

阿尔弗雷德等他解释，伊万却不再说话。伊万粗重的呼吸声与卫星通讯时的电流声让时间凝固。

过了很久，在阿尔弗雷德不知道自己还耐心地再等多久的时候，伊万终于开口。

他说话的声音很轻，轻到电流音几乎要将他的声音盖过，可他说的每一个字，落在阿尔弗雷德耳中，都异常清晰。

“这里很美。你应该亲自来看看。”伊万说，“整片天空，整个世界，都是明亮的星斗。就好像我天生就生长在繁星之间。”他喃喃地说着，也不在乎阿尔弗雷德有没有在听，会不会给他回应，“在这里，我不再拥有看不到尽头的寿命，我不会承载着上亿人的福祉与理想，我只是这个宇宙中最渺小的，就像其他人一样，都是、也只是这个浩渺的宇宙里，如星屑般渺小的尘埃。”

“——我想成为这一片群星。”

……你知道星体的寿命不仅仅是几百年、几千年吧？阿尔弗雷德差点说。但他没有打断他。

伊万像是知道他在想什么，继续说着，“我想，只要我们是彼此环绕的双星，不管是十亿年、百亿年，好像也变得不是那么让人难以忍受。”

伊万停下来，不再说话，像是在等阿尔弗雷德的回答。

阿尔弗雷德觉得莫名其妙，“这怎么可能？”

“是啊，不可能。我只是看着舷窗的时候随便想想，然后就——”伊万又笑了。他停顿了一下，又开口，这一次开口时，他的呼吸声中好像带着水气，“阿尔弗雷德，我很想你。”

话音一落，通讯猛地切断。

阿尔弗雷德还来不及回话，更来不及问他，那句话究竟是什么意思。

持续的电流音在刹那间消失，整间通讯室静得可怕。

后来，阿尔弗雷德才意识到，那是伊万最接近对他说出“爱”的一次。


	5. Chapter 5

五、

那天夜里，万尼亚病了。

他发高烧，浑身滚烫，却冷得蜷缩在被子里发抖。

他们刚回家的时候，阿尔弗雷德什么也没有注意到，是他后来陪万尼亚在沙发上看动画片，万尼亚突然有些不安地对他说，“阿尔弗……我有点冷……”

即便万尼亚看着他时脸颊发红，阿尔弗雷德也没有多想。

春天里的气温总体在回升，但也不算太暖和，在莫斯科，夕阳落山之后的晚风偶尔也将把人冻得哆嗦。阿尔弗雷德把自己的外套罩在万尼亚身上，又去拿了一条羊毛毯把万尼亚裹起来。可万尼亚还是冷得发抖。

到这一步，阿尔弗雷德仍未察觉到异常之处。他帮万尼亚泡了一杯加蜂蜜的红茶，给万尼亚捧在手里——伊万就总是这样。但万尼亚只抿了两口，便把茶杯放回桌上，有些困倦地靠在沙发上。他满脸通红，眉头紧皱，看起来很难受的样子。

阿尔弗雷德要把他抱回卧室——

这时候，他终于发现问题。

不光是万尼亚雪白的皮肤渗出浅红，他体表的温度烫得吓人。

阿尔弗雷德想都不想地直接把电话打给“瓦洛佳爷爷”，让他们快把中午那个医生找来。他挂了电话，把万尼亚抱到床上，拿好几层被子盖起来，自己急躁得坐立不安，不是在房间里踱步，就是在网上搜索发烧的解决方法——

最不凑巧的是，美国大使馆的电话打进来。

门铃同时响起，阿尔弗雷德把电话挂断，快步走去开门。

医生站在门口，一同出现的还有安全委员会的那位老者。

这是医生和安全委员会主席在一天之内，第二次来到伊万的公寓里。他们跟着阿尔弗雷德来到卧室，医生连忙给烧得不省人事的万尼亚做检查。

医生随口问了一句“他刚才体温是多少度”，阿尔弗雷德才发现，自己连体温都忘记给万尼亚量。他更不知道伊万家里的医药急救箱在哪里。

医生和那位老者都谴责地瞪了他一眼，医生先给万尼亚量了体温，报给在场其他两人——

“三十九点八度，换算成华氏度是大约一百零四度，是高烧。”

安全理事会的主席一贯以他冷静和任何情况中都面不改色的沉稳闻名于政界，他早年在克格勃的训练影响了他一生。但此时，他看着阿尔弗雷德时，脸色带出了烦躁。

他是不满的。

当他们在这一间公寓里发现万尼亚又将他带回克里姆林宫之后，所有人都把他捧在手里。诚然，他们在政界的举措并不是没有私心，平心而论，他甚至不能说自己在这二十多年里政绩斐然，可他，和他们对万尼亚，对他们的祖国，仍旧抱有最原始的依恋，那是流淌在他们血液里、跟随他们一生的东西。

那些不该知道万尼亚存在的人，主席和他亲信已经将那些人隔离在克里姆林宫的核心圈之外，不管是再多的不便，他出行也尽量都带着万尼亚——为的只是最大程度地保护他。

阿尔弗雷德这个美国精神的化身也许不清楚，但主席，他作为一个俄罗斯人，对俄罗斯的历史再清楚不过。

俄罗斯不是美国。俄罗斯的疆土是上帝的恩赐也是诅咒。只有向外扩张，只有走到与天然的地理屏障，只有成为一只盘踞在北境无人小觑的猛兽，不然等待这个国家的只有被践踏的屈辱 甚至灭亡。

万尼亚说他四百多岁——那就是蒙古入侵的时代。

他们在上学的时候，总爱争论历史的假设。他常常在想，如果他的祖国躲过那一次入侵，是不是就不会被烙上“东方”的烙印，也不会被 欧洲当作蛮族。但他也知道，没有那一次入侵，他的祖国也不会拥有如此辽阔的疆域。

可那些对于历史的假想，都比不过万尼亚下意识透露出的胆小怯懦、瘦弱单薄令他清晰地意识到，历史没有如果。他所认识的那个处事果决、甚至有些冷酷的祖国，在幼时也只不过是个被人欺凌，战战兢兢的可怜虫。

这个可怜虫，就是他尚未长成的祖国。

直到那一刻，他才真正明白，在他们口中如同故事一样轻飘飘的历史，对于伊万而言，对于他们的祖国而言，是如何惨痛刻骨的回忆。

医生一边从他带来的保温医药箱里取出凝胶冰袋盖在万尼亚额头，又把他身上盖了好几层的被子掀开了几床，用酒精擦拭万尼亚细瘦的四肢。他没有多话，只是在给万尼亚擦好酒精，又只给他盖了一层被子之后，有些无奈地对阿尔弗雷德叮嘱：“……发烧要退热，你把他捂得严严实实，这要怎么散发热量？”

“……可是他说冷啊。”阿尔弗雷德还从来没有这样被人居高临下地教导，但他这个时候也只是心虚地申辩。

“那只是他的身体感受，不是需要解决的问题。”医生拿毫无护理经验，却硬要带个孩子的阿尔弗雷德没有办法，只能苦口婆心，“发烧也不算什么太大的问题，你给他多通风，多散热，还有药……”医生从医疗箱里拿出几盒退烧药，“你按照上面的说明给他吃就可以。如果明天早晨没有好转，再告诉我，我会带退烧针过来。”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，但没有答应。在阿尔弗雷德看来，对于他们而言，这些病痛无法将他们击垮。即便原本对人体无法逆转的物理损伤，比如被子弹击穿头颅，或者在爆炸中被炸得粉碎，他们也不会死。他们是国家意志的实体，他们代表的是一种精神，只要他们的灵魂不灭，他们总会再得到自己失去的肉体。

阿尔弗雷德的第一反应并不是万尼亚退烧，因为他相信，万尼亚不会因一次发烧出问题。

他关心的是另一件事——万尼亚说他冷。那么，他就只想让他不再冷。

医生把注意事项交代给阿尔弗雷德，又对他百般不放心。一步三回头，把他跟阿尔弗雷德说过的要点来来回回重说了两三遍，才真的去门边穿鞋。

临开门前，医生看着阿尔弗雷德欲言又止。

“照顾这个孩子你要更细心，他的体质太差了。”

“……我知道。”阿尔弗雷德点点头。

在那位医生怀着担心离去后，老者非常罕见地直接讽刺阿尔弗雷德，“您根本什么都不知道。”

“你说什么？”阿尔弗雷德皱眉头。

安全理事会主席在以前做总统的时候，尤其是在美国和俄罗斯闹得最不可开交的时候，从来没有给过阿尔弗雷德好脸色。一贯板着脸，完全不愧对他年轻时接受的克格勃教育。也就是在这几年里，在从总统的位置上退下来之后，老者对他的态度才软化了不少。

但这时候，这位老者看向阿尔弗雷德的神情，一如他过去那样严厉。

“我相信您不会伤害他，我也相信您会照顾他，但我不知道这份信任是否还应该维系下去。”任何一个政治家在执掌一个大国之后，都会练就一身的威压，“一天之内，我来了两回。”

这位老人的威严，在连敬语都不用的阿尔弗雷德面前，没有半点作用。阿尔弗雷德也就比伊万的耐心多一些，但脾气也不怎么好，一个以民主之名行独裁之实的俄罗斯领导人在他面前大放厥词，阿尔弗雷德能咽得下这口气就怪了。

“你们告诉过我吗？把万尼亚就这样扔给我，你们到底是把他当作祖国、希望他得到我的照顾，还是只把他像一个烫手山芋丢给我、好让你们少一个麻烦？”阿尔弗雷德冷嘲热讽。

主席默然。

他们俩在客厅里僵持。

床上的万尼亚还在昏睡。

果然还是主席退了一步。这位老人深吸一口气，“琼斯先生，是我们考虑不周到，我向您道歉。但也许您能告诉我，你们下午去了哪里，才会让他发热成这样？”

一声嗤笑在这位老人道歉时已经冲到阿尔弗雷德嘴边，但他硬生生地咽了下去。

因为万尼亚的发热真的来得毫无预兆。

阿尔弗雷德带着万尼亚从博物馆出来之后，并没有直接回家。

春天里，日落的时间开始逐渐向后推延，他们下午离开博物馆时，莫斯科仍笼罩在无云的万里晴空之下。晴朗在四月的莫斯科不太常见，街道上微风徐徐，阿尔弗雷德在蹲下身来给万尼亚笼了笼围巾，便带着他去附近的索科尔尼基公园里散步。

阿尔弗雷德第一次来这里还是1959年开美国国家展览会的时候。前一年在赫鲁晓夫和肯尼迪定好要于次年互相去对方国家举行展览的时候，阿尔弗雷德问伊万到时候准不准备来纽约。伊万在他身下，眼神在汗水中迷离，只是那一道目光在阿尔弗雷德问他的时候猛地清晰了。

伊万抬手撩开阿尔弗雷德被汗湿后垂在眼前的头发，手指按在阿尔弗雷德的眼角，带着戏弄的恶意对阿尔弗雷德说：“再说吧。”

阿尔弗雷德隐隐生气，按着伊万的肩狠狠地顶进他身体里。

结果第二年苏联的国家展览在纽约举办的时候，伊万果然没来。阿尔弗雷德心里憋了一股他自己也不知道哪里来的火气，就跟着他们副总统去苏联。

没想到伊万见到他的时候，还一副惊讶的样子——“你来了啊。”

他皮笑肉不笑地回答：“连我们副总统都来了，我当然也要跟来。”

那还是他们关系不好的时候，也就是那几年之间，关系稍微有一些好转，他和伊万在做爱之余，还能安安静静地说上几句话。

很多人不知道他的身份，只把他当作是随行的翻译。大概是因为没有见过这么姿态谦卑的祖国，

副总统在听阿尔弗雷德逐句帮他翻译俄语的时候，又拘谨又紧张，当天晚上就把阿尔弗雷德给免职了，给他放了个长假。结果阿尔弗雷德刚被换掉，苏联总书记和美国副总统就在美国厨房样板展示厅前，当着好几家媒体的面发生了口角。

他跟伊万都在场，最开始他们都没当回事。

伊万还跟他开玩笑，“你只有一百五十岁？”

阿尔弗雷德反唇相讥，“你们那位说你存在了还不到四十二年。”

伊万的表情一僵，“哼”了一声，扭过头去不说话了。

他们站在人群后面，阿尔弗雷德见伊万在生气，便伸手去勾伊万的手指，直到手被他握在手心里时，伊万都没有抗拒的意思。

但以世界和平与互相恭维开场的谈话到最后变成了克制的互相批判。他们都从领导人的对话中听出了彼此的声音。

伊万抽出了手，阿尔弗雷德顺势放开，转身就走。伊万跟在他身后一起从展览馆走出来。

七月的莫斯科依旧是凉爽的，但那一天，展览的天空中飘着洁白却厚重的积雨云，像是一片绵延巍耸的山峦，伫立在天边。

阿尔弗雷德已经忘记自己那个时候在为什么恼怒，他看着公园里成片翠绿的红橡木在徐风中晃动枝叶，更是烦闷像是胃里有一簇火在燃烧。

伊万走到身边问他：“你又犯什么毛病？”

阿尔弗雷德停住脚步猛然转身，“你们领导人什么意思？”

伊万眯了眯眼睛，“你又是什么意思？”

“我只是说，赫鲁晓夫但凡有点教养，都不会把在我给他面子的时候反手给我一耳光！”

“——那你呢？尼克松但凡对我有尊重，就不会是那那副高高在上的虚伪和傲慢！”

“他说错了吗？他戳中你的痛处了？主妇连最普通的冰箱都买不起，这难道不是事实？”

“好，就如你、如你们副总统所想，苏联人活在水深火热里，我们什么都没有。我们不像你们美国人，花团锦簇、物质丰富到眼花缭乱，深深陷在资本主义的陷阱里，至少我们，至少我，不像你们在全世界管着管那，我还有梦想！”

哈，梦想。如果专制、暴政、自欺欺人，也能算作是梦想。

阿尔弗雷德头昏脑胀，他眼前所有的画面都模糊了，只有伊万的身影清晰得像一把开了刃的刀，劈开他眼前的雾，逼迫他不得不看着他。阿尔弗雷德按捺住心头的火气，深呼吸，“……我不是来找你吵架的。”

“那你是为了什么？”

阿尔弗雷德凝视着他，想让脑海里嘈杂的噪音声音弱下去。

伊万的声音也弱了，可他的声音即便轻如耳语，依旧带着冷意与讥嘲，“为了世界和平？”

“为了干你。”

阿尔弗雷德猛地将伊万往后一推。

伊万没有防备地倒退几步，脚跟被路缘绊倒，身体后倾，一头撞在树干上。他脑子里“嗡嗡”地发响，痛得懵了好一会儿。在这期间，阿尔弗雷德已经欺近他，已经死死将他摁住，已经猛烈地咬他的嘴唇，已经粗暴地搓揉起他的臀，已经准备好了要干他。

幸好那一天公园里清了场，不然他们干的事保准登上新闻头条。

在那之后的好长一段时间，阿尔弗雷德都没再来过。阿尔弗雷德和伊万都心照不宣地不再提起那一次的事，毕竟那个经验野蛮得近乎残暴，除了宣泄他们心里的戾气，真的没有快感可言。

等再来的时候，公园已经不一样了。市民与外来的游客悠闲地在公园里散步，孩子踩着滑板鞋绕着人群互相追逐。里头还建了一个儿童游乐场，嬉闹的声音如同风铃般在风中荡开。

一个骑着赛格威的少年“呼”地从他们身边掠过，原本就在公园中看花了眼的万尼亚，眼睛在这时候更是一亮，视线追逐着那个少年的身影，等他在拐角处消失了身影，万尼亚还意犹未尽地看着那个方向。

牵着他的阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地问：“万尼亚喜欢那个吗？”

万尼亚抿着嘴，怯怯地不太敢说，但阳光的碎片洒在阿尔弗雷德灿金色的头发上闪花了他的眼。阿尔弗雷德那双始如碧空般的眼睛始终带着笑，就是那一点点笑意，让万尼亚也鼓起勇气露出了一个更加灿烂的笑容。

“喜欢！”万尼亚甜甜地笑着说。

阿尔弗雷德心口一软。

万尼亚又说：“还有那个……”他指了指一个骑着自行车的小男孩，“那个也可以试试吗？”

“当然。都可以。”阿尔弗雷德笑着回答，“万尼亚想要什么的话，一定要和我说。”

万尼亚用力地点点头，不一会儿目光又被游乐园区的小型过山车吸引，扯了扯阿尔弗雷德的手，想去试试看。

这一点和伊万还是一模一样。伊万对寻求刺激有非同一般的执着，就像他酷爱极限运动一样。他之前被伊万拉着深入亚马逊丛林的无人之境，就是他硬要伊万陪他高空跳伞的交换。这么想来，他和伊万的确绝配。

他带着万尼亚玩了一次下来之后，万尼亚两只眼睛亮得像是会放光，炯炯地仰头看着阿尔弗雷德，无声地乞求他再坐一次。阿尔弗雷德没办法，只能带万尼亚坐了一次过山车，这次坐到了第一排。万尼亚更是高兴，细细软软的声音在过山车飞速下滑时变成尖叫，只有兴奋没有恐惧。直到他们再一次下来，万尼亚还手舞足蹈，有些意犹未尽的样子。

这个时候，万尼亚才真正像一个四、五岁的，调皮的，无忧无虑的，普通的男孩。

阿尔弗雷德这时候竟然有些欣慰，摸了摸万尼亚的后脑，带他坐了第三次。

后来阿尔弗雷德带着万尼亚把跳楼机、海盗船、飞碟之类刺激的游戏项目玩了个遍，万尼亚高兴得最后那一点笼罩着他的忧郁消散得一干二净，活泼地拉着阿尔弗雷德的手，从这里跑到那里。

等他玩累了，在日暮的烟霞在天际铺陈开来的时候，他们林荫下的长椅上坐下。

阿尔弗雷德路边的小餐车给他们一人买了一根蒸玉米棒，冒着腾腾的热气，闻起来便是一股清新的谷香，玉米粒金黄饱满，诱人下口。

玩得尽兴的万尼亚吃起玉米来像是个小仓鼠，小小的嘴巴在玉米上咔哒咔哒一条一条啃过去。

他们的对面有一片园区是小孩们的社交、娱乐设施区，里面大多是有家长陪伴的、年纪更小的孩子。有一个孩子看到了万尼亚，摇摇晃晃地便朝他走来。

他的父母跟在身后，也来到万尼亚跟前。

那孩子的话都还说不太清楚，指着万尼亚，想说什么，却又表达不出那么复杂的意思。阿尔弗雷德最初以为这孩子是想吃万尼亚的玉米，就把自己还没下嘴的玉米递到他面前。他的父母也赶到他边上，把他抱起来，连声跟阿尔弗雷德道歉。

但是那个孩子并不是想要玉米。

他是想要万尼亚。

那一种“祖国”所带来的融入骨血的吸引力，让人无法抗拒。

万尼亚有些愣愣地看着他，伸手抓了一下那孩子对他伸出的手指。

那孩子立刻“咯咯”地笑起来。

他的父母也望着万尼亚发愣。

连他们大约也不知道，那一种强烈的亲切感从何而来。

不仅仅只有这一个孩子被万尼亚吸引。

在他们那尚未长成的灵魂中，孕育的是对万尼亚、对伊万、对他们的祖国最赤诚的爱意。

万尼亚从最开始的诧异慢慢平静下来，陷入沉思之中。他有很多问题都想问阿尔弗雷德。他从来没有从其他人那里，得到过答案。

在逐渐暗淡的天色里，万尼亚被阿尔弗雷德牵着往回走。

天际仍然有一条亮红色的光带，天顶却已经暗得仿佛被墨浸透。公园中的草木披上夜色的罩衣，鬼魅的树影初现端倪。太阳落山后的风中带着凉意，阿尔弗雷德有些后悔没有早些带万尼亚回去，不应该看万尼亚高兴，就由他玩得忘了时间。

走着走着，万尼亚放在阿尔弗雷德掌心的手突然动了动，像是因为紧张般不自主地蜷缩起来。阿尔弗雷德停下来，侧身问：“万尼亚，怎么了？如果冷的话要坦白告诉我哦。”

万尼亚抿着嘴，飞快地摇摇头。

阿尔弗雷德知道他肯定有事，不过没有追问下去，牵着万尼亚继续向外走。

夜幕在橙黄色街灯点亮的时候彻底落下。

万尼亚突然问阿尔弗雷德：“阿尔弗，你为什么对我这么好呢？”

“因为我喜欢万尼亚呀。”阿尔弗雷德轻快地逗他。

万尼亚却认真地追问：“为什么呢？阿尔弗是俄罗斯人吗？”

阿尔弗雷德扭头看了万尼亚一眼，万尼亚没有抬头。

“那倒不是。”

“那么……”万尼亚在问话时怀着希冀，“你也是一个国家吗？”

阿尔弗雷德的步伐落下半拍。

万尼亚等他的回答等了很久，再开口时，因为那一份不为阿尔弗雷德所知的恐惧，声音微微地发抖，“我其实，是一个国家……我、我的意思是说，我另一个名字是‘罗斯’。俄罗斯大概是我的……”

“我知道。没错，我也是国家。”阿尔弗雷德打断万尼亚艰难地说出来的话。

万尼亚松了一口气，他被阿尔弗雷德包在手心里的手指，刚才因为紧张不由自主地蜷曲起来，光滑的指甲掐在阿尔弗雷德的指腹处，这时候，他也放松下来。

“阿尔弗，如果你是国家的话……那你在这个世界上一定待过很久了吧？”

“还好，怎么了？”比不上王耀，但也还算久吧——即便现在的他比万尼亚的年龄实际上大不了多少。

“我可以向你打听一件事吗？”希冀在万尼亚的声音中燃起。他声音很小，却绷得紧紧的。

“什么事？”

“我其实有一个姐姐，还有一个妹妹，”万尼亚声音很轻，“可是我们……分开了。”

在莫斯科的夜幕下，万尼亚又看见了当年的冲天火光。战马奔腾时敲击地面的每一个铁蹄声响，都伴随着一声被痛苦缠裹的尖叫，刺到一样戳进万尼亚那颗稚嫩心脏。尸横遍野，断壁残垣，昨日还在劳作的村落，仅在一个日落日升之后，就不复存在。

除了伊万之外，无人生还。

他的姐姐和妹妹，在他们刚听说凶猛好战的东方民族势不可挡地从草原上碾压向他们，所经之处血流成河的时候，便去往不同的方向，要为他们找到一个能庇护他们的地方。

也幸好他们早已离开。

而他被人带走。

他们就此分别，也自此流离失所。万尼亚后来再也没有见过她们。

“她们……我的姐姐叫冬妮娅，妹妹是娜塔莎，阿尔弗认识她们吗？有人管姐姐‘乌克兰’……可是那不是一个国家的名字……我不知道她们是不是国家……不知道她们是不是还活着……”万尼亚说话的声音哽咽起来，“我们已经分开很久了……”

“……你没有问过瓦洛佳爷爷吗？”

“问过……”万尼亚抿着嘴，睁大了眼，不让眼泪掉下来，“但瓦洛佳爷爷说他不知道。”

阿尔弗雷德简直要对那位老人睁眼说瞎话的能力肃然起敬。俄罗斯和乌克兰之间他一手造成的闹剧，闹了十年也没落下帷幕。而伊万——

阿尔弗雷德也不知道应该如何回答万尼亚的问题。

伊万后来已经不在乎了。

他自己亲口告诉阿尔弗雷德——“不论自愿还是不自愿，我们走过的历史是不一样的。我努力过，我以为我们是至亲的姐弟，但我们不是。在我受困于蒙古，他们被波兰和立陶宛带走时，我们就已经不是了。”

伊万和阿尔弗雷德在亚马逊丛林中野营探险时，阿尔弗雷德在篝火前非常不合时宜地问起伊万这个问题。克里米亚已成既定事实，但俄罗斯政府始终不愿意从顿巴斯退兵。新任乌克兰总统开始顺应越发激进的民族主义，加强乌克兰语的教育，全面推行乌克兰化。

阿尔弗雷尔的问题不合时宜到——这个乌克兰总统极度亲美，要不是那一天夜里，他们在帐篷边互相依偎，飞蛾在篝火上打着旋，树影间断断续续传来虫鸣和窸窸窣窣的声响，伊万八成会生气。

但那天，伊万用木棍拨了拨篝火里的木块，若无其事地为自己下了个定论——

“是我一厢情愿。”

这个话阿尔弗雷德知道不能说给万尼亚听。

他干脆挑了一个最简单的答案：“她们还活着。”

“她们在哪里呢？”

阿尔弗雷德又被问住。

万尼亚变得急切，“她们为什么不来找我？”万尼亚站定了侧身仰头看阿尔弗雷德，连忙问，“冬妮娅姐姐和娜塔莎妹妹，我们已经不住在一起了吗？”在说出这句话的时候，万尼亚仿佛猛地明白了什么。

“……俄罗斯，只是我一个人吗？”

万尼亚猛地激动中沉静下来。他刚才提高的声量又微弱下去，在风中像是风筝断了线，“她们去哪里了？变成其他的独立的国家了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德望着那一双在路灯下闪着粼粼水光的紫色眼睛。

那眼睛里盛满泪水，仿佛再往里扔进一颗石子，这一汪清泉就会决堤。

万尼亚哽咽得连开口都艰难，却十分笃定，“她们抛弃我了。”

“也不是。”阿尔弗雷德连忙说。说完他就后悔了。他硬着头皮说下去，“她们只是暂时离开了。”

他们都走了，不论是决绝还是迫不得已，结果都是只有伊万一个人留下来。

阿尔弗雷德知道这对年幼的万尼亚而言意味着什么。

万尼亚的眼泪聚在眼眶中，只要他轻轻一眨 ，就会一颗接着一颗地滚豆大的泪珠——那些眼泪，也会如弹珠般，一颗又一颗地砸在阿尔弗雷德心脏上。

阿尔弗雷德还没有这么残忍。

他做出了一个承诺，“她们会来看你的，她们会自己跟你说。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

万尼亚有些不信却又难掩喜悦地眨眨眼。

阿尔弗雷德隐约看见有几滴水珠坠入空气。

再看向万尼亚时，他的眼睛清澈如洗。如果不是万尼亚的脸蛋在灯光下能看见水痕的话，阿尔弗雷德真的会以为万尼亚奇迹般地把那两汪泪水全都逼了回去。

在公园的拱门长廊下，拱门上点缀着的灯光在夜幕中宛若繁星。

万尼亚忍不住问：“如果阿尔弗不是俄罗斯人却对我这么好，意味着现在的我们……我是说，你和未来的我，一定是关系很好的朋友吧？”

阿尔弗雷德哑然。

以国家而论，他们……从来不是朋友。有许多次，他们试图让关系变得缓和，但每一次，关系缓和之后总会再次跌落冰点。这几乎成为一种定律，一种写在他们命运中的定律。

他只能对万尼亚说：“我和未来的你，我们是彼此最亲密的人。”

但我们所代表的国家不是。

万尼亚似乎雀跃极了，他对阿尔弗雷德说，他很高兴他在未来会拥有阿尔弗这样一个朋友。

阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地摸摸万尼亚的发顶，不忍告诉他，他全心全意信任的“阿尔弗”在漫长的时间里，是他的敌人而不是朋友。

他也没有告诉他，他们作为人与国家的分别。万尼亚在这个时候不会懂，他也不应该懂。

这他和伊万挣扎了半个世纪之后，才终于明白的道理。

“……您不应该和他说乌克兰和白俄罗斯的事情。”

在听完阿尔弗雷德的讲述后，安全委员会主席望万尼亚躺在床上昏迷着，满脸通红，又叹了一口气，“去博物馆应该没什么，但他的姐姐和妹妹……您承诺得太轻易了。”

阿尔弗雷德垂在身侧的手蜷起手指，“不然我应该怎么做？他问起了，我本来也没打算诚实回答，可是他那么聪明，他都猜到了。”

“您应该否认。”

“那您是让我对他撒谎？”阿尔弗雷德冷笑，“这我做不到。”

“——那你忍心让他，让他在这个时候就知道，他的血肉至亲，被他记挂的姐姐和妹妹，已经抛弃他，已经离开他了吗？”主席倒退两步，疲惫地坐在沙发椅中，手肘撑着一旁的扶手，直直地看着阿尔弗雷德，问道，“你知道万尼亚是他多大的时候吗？”

阿尔弗雷德不知道这位老者为什么突然问他这个问题，“他说他四百多岁了……”

“那你知道那时的俄罗斯处于什么样的时代吗？”主席追问。

阿尔弗雷德粗略算了算，“……蒙古入侵？”

主席点了点头，深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出，说话时的神情还是他开新闻发布会时的沉着，但声音却很轻，“我们把他带回克里姆林的时候，他浑身都是伤。深深浅浅、大大小小的鞭痕，那是金帐汗国留在他身上的。

“他伤口痊愈得很快，他也开始放下防备，然后他问我们——‘我的姐姐和妹妹去哪里了？我的姐姐叫冬妮娅，妹妹叫娜塔莎’。他说，他们分开的时间不久，只要往西边走，一定找到她们。这是他求我们的第一件事。我们安慰他，我们很快就会找到。”

主席还记得他用这个谎言欺骗万尼亚时，万尼亚灼灼的目光。

“可你看……现在距离他们分离已经过去了八百年。现在万尼亚知道了，已经过去了八百年，他还是没有与亲人重逢，即便亲人俱在，她们依然不曾来过。他是我的祖国，并不真是一个稚子，如果我们明白，他也知道这意味着什么。”

阿尔弗雷德皱眉，“……我不是答应过他，会让冬妮娅和娜塔莎过来向他解释吗？”

“她们愿意来吗？”主席抬眼直直地看他，“您能保证，即便他们愿意来，又要向他解释什么？他们愿意配合着瞒住他吗？不要忘了，乌克兰是在您，哦不，你们几任政府的教唆下，一步一步和我的祖国疏远。她愿意在这个节骨眼上，明明白白地对万尼亚说出‘我也是俄罗斯的一部分’这样的话吗？”

阿尔弗雷德哑然。

“乌克兰做不到的。”主席疲惫地下定论。

“那也许我们能说服冬妮娅……”阿尔弗雷德收住话音。

主席把阿尔弗雷德没有说出来的话补完，“那个女人向来对他们的总统言听计从。您觉得她会怎么选择？”他控制不住地露出冷笑，“从最开始，您就不应该让他知道。”

“现在他已经知道了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“他也总有一天会知道。”

“我们也只是希望那一天晚一点到来而已！”主席提高声量。阿尔弗雷德诧异的眼神让他意识到自己似乎失控的时候，他立刻冷静下来，“他才是……他才只有这么大。”

“我明白。”阿尔弗雷德叹息，“我猜到了……后来那些属于伊万的过去不应该现在就由他来背负。”

主席望着床上仍然在昏迷中的万尼亚，沉默了很久。

再收回目光时，他从椅子上站起来。那个不甚高大，却依旧体格康健的老人站在阿尔弗雷德面前，已经恢复了他平日里对阿尔弗雷德礼貌的态度，“乌克兰和白俄罗斯的事我们会尽量想办法解决。如果可以的话，请您也想办法通过您那边的渠道沟通一下。”

“我当然会。”阿尔弗雷德点头，也把他的锋芒收敛起来，“您不用担心。这是我对他的承诺。”

“另外——”在阿尔弗雷德以为主席已经把话说完，准备离开时，主席却没有动。他看着阿尔弗雷德，“请您不要再跟他提起那一些他不应该知道的事了，不论是他的将来，还是如今的世界。如果只是吹了冷风，他不一定会发这么高的烧，但没有人知道，您对他说的那些内容，会不会对他有影响。”

阿尔弗雷德缓缓地皱起眉头。

主席惫倦地解释，“我不是在指责您。我的意思是，我不知道他以后会不会永远留在这里还是会回到那个时候。如果他终将回去，就让他在这里更无忧无虑一些吧。”

“我当然会。”

“但愿如此。”主席向阿尔弗雷德微微躬身行礼后离开。没有人比他更愿意相信，也不得不相信，阿尔弗雷德如他的祖国所说，是那个永远不会伤害他的爱人。

阿尔弗雷德也不得不信任这个在整个西方世界声名狼藉的俄罗斯独裁者，这个克里姆林宫里的帝王，去相信这个人对伊万、对他的祖国也拥有不掺假的真挚感情。

他是愿意去相信的。

只要万尼亚相信。


	6. Chapter 6

六、

阿尔弗雷德拿开盖在万尼亚额头上的冰袋。冰袋已经化成水，开始回温。阿尔弗雷德又从冷冻室拿出了一袋新的，裹上毛巾，放在万尼亚额头上。万尼亚迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛看了看阿尔弗雷德，转瞬间又合眼，仿佛睡了过去。

万尼亚浮着嫣红的稚嫩的脸让阿尔弗雷德想起将近二十年前。他和伊万都会偶感不适，但真正发烧的次数其实少得可怜，即便有这种情况，大多数时候也不会在对方眼皮子地下烧得不省人事。唯一一次例外是在那一年席卷全球的金融风暴之后，阿尔弗雷德与和他一起住在迈阿密的伊万双双病倒。

感冒最难熬的地方就是拖拖拉拉、时好时坏。又不会因一场发热而死掉，但每天又要被头晕头痛嗓子疼和浑身乏力折磨。阿尔弗雷德和伊万每天并肩坐着、并排躺着，谁也不愿意动一动，像是两只 躺在搁浅后躺在沙滩上等死的鲸。阿尔弗雷德有一天在发热中捏了捏伊万的手，苦中作乐地说；“不如我们来做爱吧。”

伊万连嫌恶嘲讽的表情都没力气做，只是眼尾红红了瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，就转过眼神。

那一眼倒让原本只是开玩笑的阿尔弗雷德蠢蠢欲动起来——

被高体温蒸腾得肤色泛红的伊万看起来粉嫩得像是一只被蒸熟的虾，让阿尔弗雷德想把他的那一层壳给扒掉。

阿尔弗雷德用一种被动物原始欲望驱动的魄力，压在伊万身上，扳着他的脸，同他亲吻，交换两人共有的高体温。伊万浑身无力，软得不像话，叫起来的声音都有点飘，听在阿尔弗雷德耳朵里更加撩人。他虽然动作不像平常那么凶狠，但每一次退出与顶入，该有的力道一点不少。做到最后，伊万眼角渗着泪花，一边叫，一边骂他，这么有力气为什么不赶紧把家务做了。

没想到阿尔弗雷德最后是趴在伊万身上睡着的。他射在伊万身体里以后，伏在伊万身上搂着他，靠在他的肩上平复呼吸。过了一会儿，伊万被他压得难受，叫他起来，结果发现阿尔弗雷德居然昏睡过去，或者说，晕过去了。

伊万气得一哽，一摸阿尔弗雷德的额头，发现他温度好像更高了。他把阿尔弗雷德掀开，塞进被子里，自己拖着刚刚被阿尔弗雷尔弄得酸软的身体，双腿打颤地跑去给白宫办公室打了个电话，让他们找个护工过来给他们稍微打点一下日常起居。

那一次之后，伊万的发烧倒是奇迹般的好转，而阿尔弗雷德却还是原样。

他好几次悠悠专醒时，看见的就是伊万坐在他窗前为他更换额头上的毛巾——

在照顾人这方面，伊万是比阿尔弗雷德熟练太多了。

仔细想想的话，在更早的时候，伊万也曾这样照顾过阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德再之前一次那么虚弱还是在十九世纪的内战时期，可等到二十世纪，这种蛰伏在他的国家、他的血肉中的虚弱又一次爆发，用更加颠覆性的方式要重组美国社会结构。那几年，发生在他国家里的也不仅仅只有这一件事。女权与反战，在同一时间汇入了民权运动的洪流。这些事本身与阿尔弗雷德本人的关联不大——除了对越南的战争之外，他对民权和女权并没有多大的想法。或者说，他对所有国内事务都不抱有强烈的观点。然而，在国内各处爆发的游行示威，让阿尔弗雷德几乎每天都嗓子痛。

这种难捱的日子阿尔弗雷德过了好几年，他有时和伊万见面时，还会把气撒在伊万身上。阿尔弗雷德从不示弱，伊万也不会知道阿尔弗雷德这一股火气从何而来，他就把阿尔弗雷德恼怒的原因归咎在其他事上。

那个时候，白宫和克里姆林宫之间刚刚搭建了美苏热线，按理来说，他们的关系应该比早几年缓和一些。当然，的确是稍微好点了，可是能引爆他们矛盾的事太多了，这个星球上任何一个国家发生的任何一件事，都能找到他们彼此在其中参与的影子——这个世界上的一切，都能成为他们争吵的导火索。

在那个时间点，在世界卫生大会无人的会议厅里，伊万被阿尔弗雷德抵在苏联代表先前坐着的位置上从背后进入。他们衣冠楚楚，阿尔弗雷德更是连头发都纹丝不乱。伊万被他抓着肩膀按在桌面上，每一声喘息都被面前的话筒捕捉。整个大厅都回荡着伊万随着阿尔弗雷德的动作而起起伏伏的叫声。阿尔弗雷德却抿着嘴一声不吭。

伊万也生气了。

在被阿尔弗雷德翻过来的时候，伊万拽住阿尔弗雷德的领带要阿尔弗雷德说清楚他到底又怎么了。事实上那一整天阿尔弗雷德都没有说话——他嗓子痛得连咽口水都难耐。他来找伊万，也就是轻易地——心照不宣地，等所有人离开之后，抱着他做爱。这是他们的约定俗成。可阿尔弗雷德一言不发，从后头猛力操干他，没有前戏、如同发泄一般的动作，让伊万觉得自己在被羞辱。

伊万的声音在一场性事的之后变得又软又沙哑，发起火来也没有什么说服力，可他恼羞成怒的程度却丝毫不减，“你总不会是因为中国搞出了原子弹生气。”

阿尔弗雷德看着伊万，没有开口——他反而因为伊万提到了中国，眼神更加晦暗。

阿尔弗雷德眼睛里那一片阴郁的海色落在伊万眼里，他就当自己是猜对了。伊万嗤笑，“这都第几颗了？第三颗了吧？你现在来着急是不是有点晚？还是说……有别的事？”

伊万勾着阿尔弗雷德松开的领口，拉近他，“因为中国把飞机失事栽在你们头上？还真不是你们干的？”

阿尔弗雷德气得恨不得当场把伊万掐死。他将自己再次勃起的性器蓦地戳入伊万身体，顶开伊万还盛着他精液的后穴，埋进最深处。“你怎么这么关心中国的事？”阿尔弗雷尔喉咙发痛，问话的时候却又漫不经心。

伊万怔了一秒，正在思考这个问题，阿尔弗雷德便等不及地直接抓住他赤裸的腿根，猛烈地开始撞击。前一秒伊万还在琢磨美国最近发生了哪些大事，下一秒，阿尔弗雷德一下又一下地把他的脑海里理智的片段都给捣碎了。他的手抓住桌子的边缘，桌子却随着他们的动作剧烈摇晃，仿佛下一秒，下一次阿尔弗雷德再这样像是要贯穿他一般进入他的话，伊万就会连人带桌子地翻下去。

伊万干脆在阿尔弗雷德的动作间，撑着自己稍稍坐起来，扶着阿尔弗雷德的肩。

阿尔弗雷德瞥了他一眼，忽然停下来。

伊万裸露在外的脖颈、脸颊、手腕、腿根，都浮着一层粉红。

阿尔弗雷德在不满时，眼睛却永远都是波澜不惊的海。

伊万喘着气，阿尔弗雷德的气息也不平稳。阿尔弗雷德对伊万冷笑，“你怎么不觉得我是因为你？”

伊万湿淋淋地望着他，皱着眉头要从性事的快感中清醒过来。阿尔弗雷德搂着伊万的腰，又一个冲刺，将方才徘徊在穴口的阴茎深深地干进去。阿尔弗雷德喘着气，伊万这个时候双臂都环在他的脖子上，喘得连说话都断断续续，“……因、因为、我什……”

阿尔弗雷德盯着伊万近在咫尺的紫色眼睛，随口说：“月球九号探测器你们做成功了吧？”

伊万被阿尔弗雷德操弄得集中不了心神，仿佛连动一动都要由阿尔弗雷德掌控。他们紧紧相接的地方一片濡湿，偌大的会议厅中只有他们，静谧无声，除了他们的话音，肉体相撞、还有几不可闻的水声。他涣散的目光晃了晃，落在阿尔弗雷德脸上，眉头又皱起来，“这和你又有……”

阿尔弗雷德抽动着下身，把伊万接下来想说的话都揉皱了扔到一旁。

伊万一副沉溺性事、魂不守舍的样子像是取悦了阿尔弗雷德，他的语气缓和下来，俯下身来亲伊万。

他本来也不是为任何苏联的事烦躁。

当然，阿尔弗雷德也不知道那一年科罗廖夫的死亡竟然能对苏联的航空发展造成那么大的影响，自然也不懂伊万为什么当时听他提到月球九号有些意兴阑珊。

就像伊万一直不清楚，阿尔弗雷德的暴躁究竟源自什么。

直到又过了两年，伊万遵循他和阿尔弗雷德约定，来了洛杉矶。

伊万在机场等了阿尔弗雷德很久，也没等来阿尔弗雷德接他。是伊万自己从机场坐出租车到了阿尔弗雷德家门前——阿尔弗雷德一直没有开门。

那一天，伊万在阿尔弗雷德家门前的台阶上，从日头高悬一直等到落日西行，阿尔弗雷德都没有露面。当然，伊万可以去找一间宾馆或去领事馆，可他的偏执世界知名。他翻墙进了阿尔弗雷德家的院子，又用石头砸破了他家通往后院的玻璃门。

在玻璃门碎裂的那一刹那，警报立刻响起，惊动了守在阿尔弗雷德家附近保护他的便衣FBI，又招来了附近片区的警察。伊万却恍若不知地踩着玻璃进到屋子里。接着，他就看到，阿尔弗雷德倒在地上。

伊万吓了一跳——他心里的阿尔弗雷德永远是神采飞扬的。阿尔弗雷德身上的张扬让他以为这一份骄傲永远不会有消泯的那一天，或者，也许会有，但永远不会是在那一天，也永远不会这样悄无声息，毫无端倪。他在持枪冲进来的警察面前毫无畏惧地走近阿尔弗雷德，半跪着要将他抱起来，阿尔弗雷德却在那一刻奇迹般地醒来。就仿佛，他是那一个睡美人，要等到王子的亲吻才能醒来——只不过，那一次阿尔弗雷德需要的只是伊万的一个拥抱。

阿尔弗雷德先把警察打发走，说是他室友忘了带钥匙，随后又跟FBI的探员说，伊万可以被列入信任名单。等所有外人都走了，阿尔弗雷德才瘫软在伊万的怀里。

阿尔弗雷德要不就不示弱，既然把自己的虚弱暴露出来，那就要利用个彻底。

这一次，阿尔弗雷德没有逞强，反而自暴自弃地开始表现得像个孩子。他像撒娇一样倒在伊万身上，让伊万不得不抱着他到床上躺着。伊万看他在床上耍赖的样子就想撂挑子走人，可一想到阿尔弗雷德倒在地上的画面，就心软地又坐回床边上。

“你刚才怎么回事？”他问阿尔弗雷德。

“不知道，”阿尔弗雷德靠在床上，“就是难受。”

“你哪里难受？”

“哈，”阿尔弗雷德笑了一声，“哪里都难受。”

伊万说着就伸手要去探阿尔弗雷德额头，试试他的体温。

阿尔弗雷德握住他的手，放在自己的胸口，仿佛开玩笑一样，“我的心脏在烧，血液也是。”

“……很久了？”

阿尔弗雷德看着神色不明的伊万，笑着说：“很久了。”

“……从什么时候开始的？”

伊万突然变得小心翼翼的样子让阿尔弗雷德乐不可支，“很久以前。”他抱着伊万的手，在他的胸口与伊万十指相扣，不知道伊万能不能贴着他的胸口感受到他烫得要将皮肉融化的心跳，“如果你想杀了我的话，现在是最好的时机。”

伊万猛地抬头，怔忪地望着他。但片刻之后，他把手从阿尔弗雷德手里抽出来，“你死不了。”说罢，他让阿尔弗雷德乖乖在床上躺好，起身要去给阿尔弗雷德拿温度计和热水。

阿尔弗雷德又一把拽住。他差一点摔在阿尔弗雷德身上。

阿尔弗雷德挑着他的下巴，像挑衅一样告诉他：“你去做那些都没用。我短期内是不会好的。”

“……可是你觉得难受吧？”伊万的脾气在那一天格外地好，温柔得像是变了一个人。他伸手撩开阿尔弗雷德额头上的刘海，试图帮他顺到耳后，“好不好是另外一回事，现在让你不难受比较重要。”

阿尔弗雷德抓住他的手，“你过来的时候，在外面看过一个标语吗？”

“什么？”

“‘做爱，不要作战(Make love, not war)’——你见到了吗？”阿尔弗雷德戏谑地说。还不等伊万回答，他便拉着伊万的领子到跟前，用他那仅剩的一点力气在接吻时对伊万说——“不如我们来做爱吧。”

因为阿尔弗雷德的体弱，伊万和他在洛杉矶过了好一段时间没羞没臊的日子。而且，在伊万得知马丁·路德·金在阿尔弗雷德昏倒的那天遇刺身亡之后，他对阿尔弗雷德更是迁就到了百依百顺的地步。

在后来的岁月中，阿尔弗雷德无比怀念那个时候，只要一睁开眼，就见到伊万坐在他的床边，忧心忡忡望着他的样子。更让他怀念的还有，在他睁眼之后，伊万的忧心忡忡在一刹那变成横眉冷目的转变。

现在再想起来才发现，那就是伊万爱着他的最好凭证。

直到夏末时伊万被一通电话喊回莫斯科，直到他知道，苏联的坦克开进了布拉格。

阿尔弗雷德的手机突然在这时候响起来。

他一看屏幕上的提示名称就想直接挂断电话，但他也没办法——

“又怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦，却还压着声量。

美国大使听起来很为难，“——下周中国领导人就要带第一夫人来访问了，王先生肯定也会过来，这种场合您必然要出席，是不是应该提前回去准备？”

“和我沟通这种事是你责任范围内的工作吗？”阿尔弗雷德突然问，“你的工作目的是成为美国和俄罗斯之间官方沟通渠道，而不是促成我和我们自己政府的沟通。你让那边自己来找我。”

“……请您不要为难我了。”

“我不是为难你。”阿尔弗雷德认真地说，“而是，你改变不了我的决定，你也没有权威去接受我的决定所带来的后果。那不如找一个能做到的人，比如说——我们的总统女士。”

美国大使听到阿尔弗雷德话差一点一口气没喘上来，但阿尔弗雷德的话说得没错。总统也改变不了他的决定。他只是想一次性把问题解决，以防后患。

大使认命地切断电话，阿尔弗雷德却还是把电话捏在手心里。果然过了半个多小时，一个无显示的号码打进来。阿尔弗雷德轻轻勾了一下嘴角，接通电话，“伊丽丝。”

美国总统听见阿尔弗雷德的声音顿了一下，紧接着开口，“琼斯先生，请您尽早回来。”

“——我短时间内回不去的。”阿尔弗雷德用冰镇过的湿巾擦了擦万尼亚的脸。

美国总统听到 阿尔弗雷德闲适的声音也很窝火，她这个祖国自她上任以来就没给她一天好日子过。但她还是尊敬地说：“您可以先回来一趟，再去俄罗斯。这次中国方面来访问，您不能不在。”

“我不在你们就谈不下台湾军售和南中国海的巡航自由了？”阿尔弗雷德反问，“中国那边可能是让王耀主持谈判，但我们这边，是不是我出面差别都不大。”说着他还笑了一声，“不是俄罗斯的话，是不是我其实差别都不大。”

“……如果王先生来的话，接待等级对应，应该由您出面。”

阿尔弗雷德却自顾自地戏谑道：“如果你们不想谈，其实也不用谈。台湾和南中国海，都这么多年了，这可不是靠谈就能谈下来的。难道他们有了新筹码？硬把我找去和王耀谈这个，很多余。”

就像在过往的无数次里。

他和伊万曾以美国与苏联的身份，代表着身后整个国家的利益，坐在谈判桌上。他和伊万，把能谈下来的都谈下来了——阿尔弗雷德作为美国，也只有在面对苏联事，才会用心去钻研每一种可能。即便他当时对自己的在意并无知觉。

然而，即便是他们，即便争锋相对的岁月中他们在潜意识中已悄然相爱，无法谈定的就是不行。美国不可能在一朝一夕之间成为社会主义，苏联也不会突然拥抱民主政权。美国不会将导弹的部署从土耳其撤走，苏联也不会把军队从东欧撤离。

他们之间，最激烈的冲突与最大的妥协，大约还是在古巴导弹的那一次。

可也就只有那么一次而已。

“但您出面的意义总归不一样。”美国总统说话的时候咬牙切齿。

“你听我一句劝，真的没什么不一样。”

“——您到底要怎么说才肯回来？我只需要您回来几天，接待中国使团，之后您可以立刻去找您的——您的男友。”美国总统总觉得自己在跟自己的祖国说话时低声下气，也不知道几年前他跟那个飞扬跋扈满嘴胡话的老匹夫又是怎么相处的。

“嗯……”阿尔弗雷德假作思考之后说，“那我带他一起回去。”

电话那头没声音了。

阿尔弗雷德不知是戏弄还是讽刺地说：“出席会议我也要带上他。”不然他看不到我会哭的。

“……您别闹了。”美国总统说话时有气无力，“请您别为难我。但凡您作为我们的祖国，作为美利坚合众国，还对您的国民有半点怜悯之意和责任心的话。”

“我没闹。”阿尔弗雷德的话音也严肃了，“我这个时候没办法回去。”他看着万尼亚泛红的脸蛋与紧闭的双眼，“我说的是真的，我如果要回去，就必须带着他一起。”

他从床边站起来，走到窗口，望着不远处克里姆林宫在夜色中城墙上的亮光，“王耀那边我会自己跟他解释。我知道你刚继任，想把这份工作做好，但你不要太紧张了。我们作为国家之间的交往，不像你想得那么复杂。”

听着阿尔弗雷德的声音软下来，电话那头的美国第一位女性总统态度也缓和了。

她把叹息咽回肚子里，“我明白了。”顿了顿，又说：“请您……代我向他问好。”

“等等，有件事，还需要你帮忙。”阿尔弗雷德突然说。

“您请说。”

“俄罗斯这边最近可能会和乌克兰方面联系，可能要麻烦你们在中间斡旋一下。”

美国总统提高了声调，不可置信，“我们来斡旋俄罗斯和乌克兰的事？！”

“没别的，只需要让冬妮娅点头来一趟俄罗斯，说服也好胁迫也好，就这一件事，其他的还按照原本的政策方向执行。”

“……但法国、德国、欧盟，作为调停者都比我们正常得多吧？”

“但我们拥有最多的筹码，也是乌克兰最大的仰仗。”阿尔弗雷德含笑，“施压而已，这件事，对我们来说不难吧？”

美国总统声音透露出薄怒，“这不符合我们一贯对乌克兰的外交政策。”

“我知道。但这件事只会牵扯到冬妮娅·布拉金斯卡娅。”

“……您还是为了他。”美国总统隐忍着怒火，“在您眼里，‘美利坚合众国’到底意味着什么？”她口不择言，“我现在不知道这个国家值不值得我的忠诚与付出。”

“我回答不了你这个问题。”阿尔弗雷德提醒，“你忠诚的是美国宪法，而不是我。”

“可我们别无选择不是吗？”美国总统生气地说，觉得自己像在教导自家那个十九岁的小儿子，“我只是希望您在沉迷恋爱时，能考虑一下您作为‘美国’的职责，作为我们‘祖国’的义务。没有什么比这个更重要。”

“这我当然知道。”阿尔弗雷德回答时轻笑了一声。

电话那头又地抱怨了几句，才终于在一声没有忍住的叹气中挂断。

阿尔弗雷德收起手机，静静地看着万尼亚。

——他当然知道。阿尔弗雷德当然知道没有什么比作为一个国家的职责和义务更重要。这不仅仅是理智上的束缚，那种嵌刻在他们灵魂里、那种无法解释的天性，让他们必须如此。

他们天性如此，然而，阿尔弗雷德和伊万却相爱了。

天性令他们在通往霸权的狭路上终将对立，可他们作为“人”的另一半，却是会相爱的。

阿尔弗雷德想起他曾经放弃伊万的那一次，伊万跪在他面前，用性欲践踏他爱情的那一天。如果没有后来，那一天就是一场爱情悲剧的终结。在伊万失踪、阿尔弗雷德刻意不去关心的十年之中，阿尔弗雷德享受到了前所未有的权威与力量。他得到了世界霸权的位置，造就了人类历史上第一个单极的国际秩序。这是他的使命——他离完成使命，无比接近。

可这不是他。

直到他在阳光中久违地见到伊万，看见如瀑的光线在他周身罩了一层光晕，看到伊万揶揄地笑着走向他时，他那一腔被好胜欲焚烧得滚烫的血液，那一半属于“美利坚合众国”的、被争锋相对激荡得嗡嗡作响的灵魂，终于冷却下来。

他终于意识到，他不仅仅是美国。他还是阿尔弗雷德。

也许“美利坚合众国”是没有资格任性的，但是阿尔弗雷德——没有人能束缚得了他。阿尔弗雷德憎恶天命，憎恶一切的不可违背、不能改变，所以他把他紧紧抓在手里的五十年的东西，抛下了。

没有半点犹豫。

大部分时候阿尔弗雷德还是愿意去扮演一个优秀的“祖国”的，但还有一些时候，在阿尔弗雷德不愿压抑自己作为“人”的情感时，他随心所欲地滥用自己身份带来的便利，恣意妄为。

——只有在面对伊万时，阿尔弗雷德才能完全地剥离他与“国家”的那一半灵魂。

阿尔弗雷德回神时，撞上万尼亚漫着迷雾的紫色眼睛。万尼亚像是没有看见，又或者是透过他，望进了虚空里。

阿尔弗雷德伸手在万尼亚面前晃了晃，万尼亚的目光渐渐聚在了他脸上，眼睛眨了眨，似乎在辨认他到底是谁。

阿尔弗雷德忍不住倾身，探出手试了一下万尼亚额头的温度。他凑上来的时候，视觉模糊的万尼亚辨认出那一双如同湛湛蓝天般的眼睛。

“阿尔弗……”他的声音又细又哑。

“我在这儿。”

阿尔弗雷德忍不住揉揉他的头发，像一个真正的好父亲那样掖了掖万尼亚的被角，起身要去给万尼亚准备酒精擦拭身体。

在起身时，阿尔弗雷德的衣角被拽住了。

万尼亚幼嫩的手被高烧蒸得发粉，拇指和食指掐着阿尔弗雷德衣缘，指甲尖略微发白。

“阿尔弗要走？”

“我去拿点东西，很快就回来。”

阿尔弗雷德拿着他的手要放进被子里，却发现万尼亚最初用指尖掐住的那一块衣角已经被他攥在手里，握成一个小拳头，“阿尔弗要离开吗？”

阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶，但还是坐回床边，“我不离开。”

“那你会离开吗？我是说以后。”万尼亚又强调了一遍。

他瞪着圆圆的眼睛，眼眶发红一动不动地死死盯住阿尔弗雷德。

在生病的时候，也许是因为高温造成的恍惚，那一层包裹着他个性的怯懦剥落下来，他天生的执拗暴露出来。他因为缺乏安全感而对自己的处境惶恐不安，也因此更想要用尽手段，把他想要的东西留下来。

万尼亚不知道该怎么做，他被高烧炙烤得迷迷糊糊，凭本能地对阿尔弗雷德展露出胁迫和乞求。

万尼亚他这颗稚嫩的灵魂此时与后来的伊万极其相似，阿尔弗雷德看着他就忍不住想要戏弄，“那如果我会呢？”他问了一个他早晨问过的问题。

万尼亚最初也许只是因为生病的不清醒，凭着本能爆发出的任性，但此刻，阿尔弗雷德板着脸认真的回答，让他瞬间清醒过来。

万尼亚的嗓子很痛很痛，身上像被抽干了活力，闭起嘴巴，无措地看着阿尔弗雷德。他大大的眼睛里开始蓄起泪水，泛红的脸颊反而有点苍白。可他咬着嘴唇不让眼泪掉出来。

阿尔弗雷德不知道怎么想的，更可恶地逗他，“如果我要离开你呢？”

“……我不许。”万尼亚开口。他还是那个看起来只有四、五岁的稚童，可他压着声音对阿尔弗雷德发号施令时，终于令人记起拜占庭帝国也曾忌惮过他的实力，“我是俄罗斯，你就在俄罗斯，我……我不许。”

万尼亚说话时在发抖，阿尔弗雷德却听乐了。伊万从未对他说过这样的话，也许因为伊万从未表现出他对他的执着。他们之间，除了对于彼此敌对的执着，对于爱情……他们连“爱”都没有互相袒露，更不要说执着。

万尼亚看着阿尔弗雷德忍不住的笑脸，冷脸瞪着他，眼泪一瞬间滚滚往下掉，流进头发里。

——不许哭。

万尼亚猛地一抖，他想起他噩梦中的那个人面无表情地对他下达的唯一一个命令。那个他屡屡无法达成，令他屡屡被鞭打得遍体鳞伤的命令。他抿着嘴，浑身止不住发抖，拼命要忍住眼眶里积蓄的眼泪，泪水却因为他不住的颤抖簌簌落下。

阿尔弗雷尔这才察觉不对，连忙坐回床边，手忙脚乱地抽纸巾给万尼亚擦眼泪，但眼泪是擦不完的，阿尔弗雷德干脆把万尼亚揽在怀里，自暴自弃地让万尼亚把眼泪抹在他衣服衬衣上。

他一下又一下地从万尼亚的后脑勺捋到后颈，像是给一只炸毛的幼猫将毛发捋顺，“万尼亚，你怎么了？别哭啦……我是开玩笑的，我不会走的……”

万尼亚被他抱在怀里，颤抖逐渐停下来，但依然在悄无声息地落泪。原本就有点塞住的鼻子，在哭过之后，几乎让万尼亚无法呼吸。

万尼亚的噩梦是屠城时的冲天血光。他被当作普通孩童，一把弯刀割破了他的喉咙。猩红的血汹涌地顺着他的脖子、他的衣领流下来，他变得虚弱，可是他定定地站着，浑身是血，满脸是血，不屈服地凝视伤害他的士兵。

他的不死把那个士兵吓着了。

士兵把他驼在马上，一路奔驰，后来带进一个帐篷。

一个打扮怪异体格高大健壮的东方男人，古怪地弯下腰来捏着他的下巴，像是看牲畜一样打量他。

——那就蒙古。

万尼亚硬撑着回望，害怕得牙齿打颤，眼睛里积满泪水，摇摇欲坠。

兀地，东方人站起来，抽出马鞭，冲他用力一挥。鞭子甩在他脸上，顺势将他撩倒。他脸上火辣辣地痛，血顺着他的脸颊往下淌。他脖子上先前受过的伤也裂开，血水涌下来。

他的眼泪不受控制地如注般下落。

那个东方人脸上的表情他看不明白，在涟涟的泪水中，他都看不清那个东方人的脸。但那个东方人给出的命令却十分明确。

“不许哭。你没有资格哭。”

万尼亚不知道要怎么忍住这不由自主的眼泪。

那个人在他身上抽了无数道鞭子，当他那一天晚上，哭累了，发不出声音，也再没有泪水的时候，自然而然地，他就不再哭了。

那个人看着他全身被血浸透，躺在地上，走到他身边。高大的身影在油灯下投下一个如野兽般凶狠庞大的阴影，整个罩住他，好像他已经被吞入猛兽的腹中，不见天日。

那个古怪残暴的东方人，教会他的一件事，那第一件事就是——

不许哭。

即便他被照料过他、疼爱过他、珍视过他的所有公国贵族抛弃，即便不再有人愿意将他视作自己的国家，即便他像是一个失怙失恃的孤儿在雪原上徘徊游荡、食不果腹，即便他爱的人与物都一一离他而去——他也没有哭的资格。

可当一切在陡然之间失而复得的时候，万尼亚再也并没有办法、也没有理由控制自己的眼泪。所以他在安全委员会主席面前掉眼泪，也在阿尔弗雷德面前嚎啕大哭。终于，在他们面前，他不是那个被抽打着、被扼住脖子、被逼迫成长的国家，他们把他当成一个孩子，就像他的亲人那样。

阿尔弗雷德在万尼亚止不住的泪水面前慌得手足无措，一边给他裹着被子抱起来，拍的背，一边翻来覆去地重复着，“万尼亚，我不会走的 ，我会留在你身边，不哭了不哭了……”

万尼亚并没有哭出声，他一直是搂住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，默默地流眼泪。等他的泪水止住，从噩梦与回忆中脱身，他吸着鼻子，小声地问阿尔弗雷德：“我是不是很快就能见到姐姐和妹妹了？我听见你提到姐姐的名字了……”

阿尔弗雷德顿了一下，拿一旁的湿巾把万尼亚脸上的泪渍擦净，“是啊，她们过几天就会来看你了。”

万尼亚搂住阿尔弗雷德脖颈的手臂紧了紧，又把脸埋在他肩颈处，“阿尔弗……谢谢你。”

阿尔弗雷德抱着他，手在他背上拍动，也轻声对他承诺，“我刚才是好开玩笑的，只要万尼亚在这里一天，阿尔弗就不会抛下万尼亚，好吗？”

万尼亚闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

“阿尔弗，你是很厉害的国家吗？”

万尼亚突然又开口。

阿尔弗雷德“噗嗤”笑了一声，“是啊。”

“那未来的我……也是吗？”

“……也是。”

“那我是什么时候变成厉害的国家的？”万尼亚从阿尔弗雷德怀里爬出来，卷着被子坐在床上，好奇地问他。

阿尔弗雷德哑然，想了想，回答道：“……几百年以前吧？”

万尼亚忽然变得雀跃，“那、那阿尔弗你有多少岁呢？”

“六百多岁。”

“那、那是不是再过两百年，万尼亚就会变得很厉害呢？”他期待地看进阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德避开了他的目光。

他踌躇着无法作答——因为这个世界不是万尼亚想象的那样。

后来的伊万明白，可万尼亚还不懂。阿尔弗雷德的历史度量与他们旧世界的国家是不同的。历史的长度不一定会成为通往巅峰的助力，有时候，他甚至是累赘。历史的进程……有时也会被漫长的时光所累。

阿尔弗雷德伸手摸摸万尼亚的头顶，“万尼亚为什么想很快就变成很厉害的国家？”

“因为我想……”在那个名字呼之欲出的时候，万尼亚的脸突然发白，低下头，不敢说话。

阿尔弗雷德又伸手抱住他，搂进怀里。阿尔弗雷德清朗的声音温柔地轻柔地从万尼亚的头顶上方传来，“万尼亚已经遇见‘蒙古’了吗？”

那个名字立时让万尼亚全身都绷紧了，在阿尔弗雷德怀中发抖。“他、他不准我哭的……可是万尼亚……”

万尼亚很怕蒙古，怕到瑟瑟发抖，可在他好奇地向伊万询问那段历史的时候，伊万却不同。他昂着下巴，蔑然且高傲地告诉阿尔弗雷德，他害怕的都已经被他碾碎、踩在脚下。

阿尔弗雷德心口一紧。

“他说的话，在这里不算数。”阿尔弗雷德摸着他后脑的头发，“‘瓦洛佳爷爷’让我不要告诉你，但我觉得你应该知道……”

“你不用怕他——用不了两百年，你很快就会彻底杀死他。你失去的，都会再回到你身边，而且会有更多的，更好的……”就连原本不属于你，你也学会了侵占与掠夺。这大概就是蒙古留给他最深刻的印记——或者说是疤痕。

“——那万尼亚什么时候能回去？”万尼亚对阿尔弗雷德描绘的未来充满期待。

阿尔弗雷德一愣。

他不知道。

他们到现在都没有搞清楚万尼亚为什么在这里，伊万又去了哪儿。没有人知道，万尼亚和伊万是互相置换了时空 ，或者伊万仅仅是体型缩小后又失去了往后的记忆。就像没有人知道，为什么国家会诞生出人类形态的意识集合体。

阿尔弗雷德抿嘴，岔开话题，“万尼亚刚刚说你不可以哭，那为什么在我面前是个小哭包？”

万尼亚也没有关注阿尔弗雷德的转移话题，只是坦然地回答，“因为阿尔弗是不一样的呀。”

“哪里不一样？”阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地问他。

万尼亚看着阿尔弗雷德温柔看向他的蓝眼睛，清透得万尼亚能在里面看见自己幼小、脆弱的倒影。万尼亚记得阿尔弗雷德的名字——“美利坚合众国”。在博物馆里的时候，他见到过这个名字。阿尔弗雷德是世界上最厉害的国家，之一，他能把人送到月亮上去。

可是，这样一个强大的国家，却这么温柔。

他不会伤害他的。

万尼亚凑上前，“吧唧”在阿尔弗雷德脸上亲了一口。

“因为我知道阿尔弗不会伤害万尼亚——”

阿尔弗雷德怔怔地看着笑得很开朗的万尼亚，他欢快得仿佛连高烧都退下去，尽管他浑身还是滚烫发红。

阿尔弗雷德再一次把万尼亚紧紧抱在怀里。

在他与伊万那长达半个世纪的纠缠不清中，他们最擅长的就是伤害彼此。有些伤口，直至今日，他们也刻意规避。有时候，阿尔弗雷德会想，假如他们所撞上的不是那一个时代，尽管也是那一个时代才造就了他们的两极相争、他们的针锋麦芒、他们的剑拔弩张，才在一次又一次的争执中，让敌意和怒火将他们捆绑在一起，让他们在被侵略感与征服欲挑起的性欲中厮杀，让他们在爱情的泥潭里步履蹒跚——可阿尔弗雷德，依旧忍不住设想，假如他和伊万撞上的不是那时的彼此，也不是那一个时代。

——现在他们撞见了。

他们给彼此带来的并不是伤害。


	7. Chapter 7

七、

哄万尼亚睡觉并不是件容易的事。

在噩梦中再次见到蒙古让万尼亚畏惧再一次入眠，生病中的他又比以往更娇气。阿尔弗雷德本来就抵抗不了万尼亚的撒娇，万尼亚低声红着眼睛示弱时，他就更束手无策了。

在万尼亚入睡前，阿尔弗雷德给万尼亚讲故事。阿尔弗雷德以往的阅读偏好是犯罪刑侦类悬疑小说，科幻作品略有涉猎，偶尔还会看看超级英雄漫画，他以为万尼亚听不懂这些较为复杂的剧情，但没想到，万尼亚更加兴致勃勃。他窝在被子里，听到激动处还要钻出来，软绵绵的声音还哑着，不停地问阿尔弗雷德问题。

阿尔弗雷德的第二个选择是圣经故事。但就像他熟知圣经典故一样，万尼亚同样对圣经内容倒背如流，说不准比阿尔弗雷德知道得更详细——阿尔弗雷德在说创世纪时，刚起了一个头就停下来。

最后他实在招架不住，就想起后世在俄罗斯流传的民间童话和传说。

这都是伊万讲给阿尔弗雷德听的。就在他们在亚马逊丛林露营探险时。

那天夜里，他们围坐在篝火边，烈焰从搭起的木架子下往上蹿，火光漫过树枝的尖顶，烧得“哔哔啵啵”发响，火星如吹散的蒲公英般溅开。

未经人类开垦的原始森林在夜晚总让人感到危机四伏。树叶间簇簇的响动，不知从哪里传来的脚步声，头顶鸣叫的飞禽，还有无处不在的虫蚁、蛇类——夜色越浓，隐匿的危险越是肆无忌惮地彰显自己的存在。坐在他身边的伊万倒是很平静。伊万拿着一根树枝，偶尔拨弄拨弄篝火，打开一瓶啤酒，十分闲适。和他相比，酷爱看自然纪录片和惊悚片的阿尔弗雷德，费了好大功夫，才忍住不瑟瑟发抖。

说来也奇怪，阿尔弗雷德从来不畏惧未知。他更不在乎食人的飞禽或者有毒的蛇虫。只不过每一次树林里传来异动时，阿尔弗雷德就忍不住往一边的身边挪一点，再挪一点，最后他和伊万已经肩并肩了，他干脆伸手搂住伊万的腰，和他亲密无间的样子——

伊万问他，你怕了？说话时，伊万没有看他 ，专心用树枝在火堆上戳来戳去，浑然不在意的样子，说话却带着调侃。

阿尔弗雷德紧紧贴着伊万，下巴搁在伊万的肩头，拼命地嗅着伊万的气味，仿佛这样能驱散他莫名的恐惧，“哈，怎么会。”

“哦，那就好。”伊万漫不经心地说，“我刚想告诉你的。”他用下巴点了点他们侧边的方向，阿尔弗雷德顺势看过去——那里是一片黝黑，在光线里，隐约有阔叶灌木的枝叶在黑暗中摇晃。伊万压低嗓音，“我刚刚看见了。”

阿尔弗雷德的心跳如打鼓。

伊万贴在阿尔弗雷德耳边，幽幽地说：“那里好像有一个人。”

“操——！”

阿尔弗雷德的尖叫响彻亚马逊丛林深夜的天空，惊起了无数栖息在林间的鸟兽，一时间树林里窸窸窣窣的声音不断。他的手狠狠地抓在伊万的腰间，另一只手从他的胸前箍过去，撞到伊万的手臂。伊万拨动篝火的树枝落下来，砸散了木头架子，枯木全都散在火中，篝火猛地向上一蹿，熊熊燃烧。

阿尔弗雷德声音发抖，“在、在哪里？你不、不不要吓、吓我！”

萤火虫在阿尔弗雷德死死盯着的地方翩然飞动。

“我当然是骗你的。”伊万憋着笑，浑身抖动，最后干脆不忍了，哈哈大笑起来。

阿尔弗雷德一声“操”没有说出口，只是扯着伊万的后衣领猛地扑上去咬他的嘴唇。伊万仰着倒下去，阿尔弗雷德倒是记得用手垫着伊万的后颈，但他牙齿的力道丝毫没有减弱，在咬破伊万的嘴唇之后，舌头长驱直入，把血腥的味道搅得到处都是。

火光里，阿尔弗雷德看见伊万紫色的眼睛里也燃着火苗，璨璨生辉。

伊万也看着他。蓝色的眼睛一如既往地漂亮。在阿尔弗雷德结束他惩罚性的亲吻之后，伊万又揽着他，又吻了他一次，温存地，缱绻地。他感觉到阿尔弗雷德在他身上松弛下来，游刃有余地亲吻他，双腿将他的身体夹在中间，下身开始不自觉地蹭着他，撩拨彼此的欲望。

在感觉到欲望逐渐胀大时，阿尔弗雷德的手钻进他的裤子里，将他最火辣欲念握在手心里，缓慢且温柔地套弄。伊万倒吸一口气，伸手抓住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，却没有阻止他，只是将便手指搭在上面，随着阿尔弗雷德动作而上下起伏。

阿尔弗雷德的下身胀大着、顶着他的裤子，可他忍耐着让他头晕的冲动，折磨一样将伊万的欲望玩弄在手中。他的指尖仿佛不经意般从伊万顶上的孔眼扫过，伊万一颤，扣在阿尔弗雷德的手腕上，浑身覆着一层亚马逊雨林深处潮湿的水汽，乞求他，快一点。

阿尔弗雷德加快了手里的动作。伊万松开握住阿尔弗雷德手腕的手，改抓住阿尔弗雷德的大臂，在上面捏出暗红色的痕迹，仰头张着嘴喘息。呻吟一不小心就从他深重的呼吸中带出来，像是铃铛一样在阿尔弗雷德耳边“叮铃”作响，阿尔弗雷德在最后伊万的欢愉快要到达顶峰时，突然松开了他。

阿尔弗雷德用那只沾着伊万的味道与他体液的手抚摸着伊万的脸颊，解放出自己昂扬发硬的欲望，与伊万相撞。他跟他说，帮帮我。

伊万躺在地上，下身被他欲望撞得发抖。他咬牙切齿地骂，王八蛋。

“礼尚往来嘛。”阿尔弗雷德咬他的耳朵，手覆在他手背上，引导着他将他们为彼此燃烧的欲火双双握在手中。阿尔弗雷德在被伊万握住的一瞬间，长舒了一口气，他任由着伊万在他的弱点上抚摸流连，但最后，他耸动精壮的腰，如同进入了伊万的身体一般，主动在伊万的手中挺进，也毫无预兆、不可预料地疯狂与伊万的硬物摩擦。

伊万猝不及防地被阿尔弗雷德的动作刺激，他低喘的节奏被打破，声音也变调了，身体不受控制地喷射出稠液，即便如此，他尚未软化的欲望依然同阿尔弗雷德摩擦着，没有被给予休息，再一次被推入深渊中，被阿尔弗雷德没有章法的挺动、碰撞、摩擦支配，直至缴械投降。

他们双双射出来时，阿尔弗雷德帮伊万把手里的东西擦掉。

伊万仍然失神地躺在地上，望着林中繁密的树影和隐约可见的星空。

他在想，原来阿尔弗雷德不用进入自己，就能将他操得溃不成军。

后来阿尔弗雷德半抱着把伊万扶起来，伊万还在对自己生闷气。阿尔弗雷德才不在意，纾解过欲望的他身心舒畅，从旅行包里拿出棉花糖，串在树枝上烤，烤得焦黄绵软之后，夹在两片饼干里送到伊万嘴边。

伊万下意识咬了一口——

甜甜的味道入口即化。

阿尔弗雷德每一次露营都喜欢烤棉花糖，这似乎是一种露营时的仪式。但每一次，阿尔弗雷德的手艺都更好一点，这大概是阿尔弗雷德最擅长做的食物。

被阿尔弗雷德折腾着射出两次的伊万浑身还是软的，他也不想接过阿尔弗雷德手里的糖，干脆就着阿尔弗雷德的手吃，让阿尔弗雷德喂他。

吃完那个棉花糖，阿尔弗雷德又要去烤。伊万看着阿尔弗雷德专心致志的侧脸，问：“你还怕吗？”

“什么？”

“我说——亚马逊丛林，你现在还怕吗？”

伊万向来知道阿尔弗雷德对亚马逊热带丛林有一种难以言说的畏惧。就像他也畏惧被厚雪覆盖的广袤平原。有时候伊万想，他们真正敬畏的大约就是孕育他们的那一片土地。

但阿尔弗雷德又执意要和他来亚马逊野营探险，又鲁莽又倔强又不服输。

阿尔弗雷德又做好了一块烤棉花糖夹心饼干，喂给伊万吃的时候他笑眯眯的。侧着脸，伊万看不清阿尔弗雷德眼睛的颜色，竟然觉得那双眼睛蓝得发黑。

“怕呀。”阿尔弗雷德说。他顿了一下，“不如我们来讲故事吧，说不准就不怕了。”

“恐怖故事？”伊万嘲笑。

阿尔弗雷德动作一僵，干笑了一声，“你说说俄罗斯的童话故事吧。”

伊万不置可否，望着阿尔弗雷德想了一会儿，终于开口，并以“很久很久以前……”作为开头。

那天夜里，阿尔弗雷德听伊万说了一夜的“伊万、雅加婆婆”的冒险故事，一直到他睡去。但伊万讲的故事也不比恐怖故事好到哪里去。毕竟雅加婆婆是个会吃人的老巫婆。

只不过，阿尔弗雷德也靠着伊万讲的那好些个俄罗斯童话把万尼亚哄睡着了。万尼亚也喜欢听这样的故事。

第二天早晨醒来，万尼亚的温度稍微下降了一些，他自己也感觉舒服不少。

阿尔弗雷德切了苹果、橙子，搅拌了草莓和蓝莓，放在盛器里，又拿了一小罐香草味的希腊酸奶作为万尼亚的早餐。万尼亚看着清淡的早餐皱了皱鼻子，撒娇一样望着阿尔弗雷德，他说他想吃培根。

但培根，一个病人在发热时最不应摄入的食物。

阿尔弗雷德摸摸万尼亚柔软却凌乱的头发，半哄半劝地让万尼亚吃完早餐。他随后给万尼亚在卧室的电视上调出节目——万尼亚似乎对热带动物与海洋世界十分感兴趣，阿尔弗雷德便把频道定格在自然纪录片。

阿尔弗雷德教会万尼亚用Facetime，叮嘱他如果有任何问题一定要和他联络。万尼亚乖巧地应声，保证自己会很乖地待在家里，很乖地等阿尔弗雷德回来。

但他又眨巴着清澈的紫色眼睛，带着隐隐的忧虑和企盼，踌躇地对阿尔弗雷德说——

“那阿尔弗一定要早一点回来呀。”

阿尔弗雷德又揉了揉万尼亚的头发，捏了一把万尼亚嫩白里浮着粉色的脸颊，就这样出门去了。

既然万尼亚生病，在肉眼可见的将来他们都会待在家里。他不可能整天让万尼亚看电视——阿尔弗雷德也知道过分纵容幼童看电视不是什么好事，就想出来挑点东西回家，给万尼亚解闷。比如说乐高——

昨天去博物馆的时候阿尔弗雷德就想到了，乐高这几年出过一些航天主题的组合，像是火箭发射基地还有《星球大战》的星舰。中央儿童商店坐落在卢比扬卡街上，好几年前这里被恐怖袭击的时候阿尔弗雷德就听伊万讲过，但他自己从未进来。这也是当然的，他一个好几百岁的成年人，来这里干嘛？

但进门之后，琳琅满目的商品还是让阿尔弗雷德看花了眼。

最后他不光买了好几套乐高，还给万尼亚买了个一个赛格威带回去——他还记得昨天在公园里，万尼亚目不转睛看着踩在赛格威上的少年时羡慕的样子。

之后阿尔弗雷德去了书店。这其实才是他出门的主要目的。让他每天晚上凭空给万尼亚讲故事，他就算把美国历史稍微改头换面，掰扯成虚构的故事给万尼亚听，也撑不了几天。在挑故事的时候，阿尔弗雷德想起俄罗斯当政的那位老者的劝告，尽量挑那些时代背景模糊的，这样他也不必向万尼亚解释太多。像《安徒生童话》和《狄康卡近乡夜话》这样的经典作品必然在他的书单上，店员又给他推荐了《茉莉·梦妮》系列和《彼得兔》的绘本，阿尔弗雷德又拿了《哈利·波特》的全套，最后，在他前往收银台的路上，他路过了摆放着《小王子》的书架。

阿尔弗雷德记得这本书，但他没有读过，但伊万曾经念给他听过。用法语。

伊万很喜欢这本书，才会几十年间都放在行李里，走到哪带到哪。

其实过了这么多年，阿尔弗雷德也不记得这本书究竟讲了些什么，只是模模糊糊记得一些片段——那次伊万来美国，是在他们整整六年未见之后。很奇怪，伊万早几年不论是介入六日战争也好，还是大剌剌地让苏联军队进入布拉格和布达佩斯也好，阿尔弗雷德在焦躁不满的同时，也不觉得这是什么特别值得他愤恼的事情。

苏联出兵阿富汗却让阿尔弗雷德出离地愤怒。美苏关系趋于稳定，威胁着世界安危、让他们用整个地球裹挟彼此的核武器由他们推动着开始裁减，连太空竞赛也被阿波罗-联盟合飞探索计划终止。在私下，他们更是肆无忌惮地来往，仿佛他们真的相爱，如普通情侣一般。就好像他们已经不再是你死我活的宿敌。

阿尔弗雷德意识到伊万大概对他有不一样的意义，而他也满怀信心伊万抱有同样的感情。

但他得到的是一记无情的耳光。说实话，阿尔弗雷德对伊万本人的责难毫无道理，他们从一开始就知道，他们不论是肉欲缠绵还是那种没有人能宣之于口的感情，都与国事无关。伊万什么也不会告诉他，也不会在乎“俄罗斯”的利益将杀死他的爱情。阿尔弗雷德也是如此。

那他到底在愤怒什么？

不论是什么理由，以美苏的官方外交关系之间再次滑落冰点为借口也好，以他们被现实冷水泼头之后都冷静下来为原因也罢，他们六年未见。

再见时，是在杜勒斯国际机场，阿尔弗雷德去接伊万。还是私人停机坪，还是那架涂着苏联红旗的飞机，还是一个漫天红霞的傍晚，伊万从飞机里走下来，在暖橙色的光芒里，阿尔弗雷德觉得伊万的笑容比他想象的更柔软。

到阿尔弗雷德家里的时候已经是晚上了，之前已经有厨师过来给准备过晚餐，但他们到家之后，毫无悬念地滚到了一起。六年对他们来说不算长——但很难耐。

阿尔弗雷德记得伊万很少有这么热情的时候，他坐在阿尔弗雷德身上，不用阿尔弗雷德多说，就猛烈地起伏着下身，用后穴吞吐着阿尔弗雷德的性器，粗重地喘着气。阿尔弗雷德看着伊万的喉结滑动，他仰着头，闭着眼睛，汗水像是眼泪一样从脸侧往下滚落。阿尔弗雷德觉得伊万有点不对劲。

伊万的高潮来得很快，他的后穴被操弄着，他也用手在前端抚弄。他失神地任由阿尔弗雷德灼热的性器挺在他的身体里，紫色的眼睛朦朦胧胧地隔着什么与阿尔弗雷德对视。

阿尔弗雷德突然耸动地下身，把高潮后暂时脱力的伊万撞得猝不及防叫出声来，向前倒在阿尔弗雷德身上，不得不用手肘撑在床上，可阿尔弗雷德揉着他的臀，每一次的深入都像是要将伊万的身体劈开，硬物顶向深处几乎要把囊袋一起带进去，离开时又连顶端也要退出去。

伊万头发上的汗水滴在阿尔弗雷德脸上。

阿尔弗雷德卡着伊万的后颈将他压下来，相拥着，仿佛毫无间隙地相爱，从心到身体，严丝合缝。

他们那天晚上不知道做了多久，后来去浴室清理时，伊万也撩拨他求欢，在花洒下淋着水，跪在阿尔弗雷德面前将阿尔弗雷德的性器纳入口中。

洗完澡后他们倒是偃旗息鼓，去吃了晚餐，躺在床上。但伊万无法入眠。即便在激烈的性事之后，他还是睡不着，就靠在床头看书。他睡不着，阿尔弗雷德也睡不着。他躺着，头枕在伊万腿上，让伊万把书读给他听。

伊万其实连抬手指都觉得累，说话的时候声音又软又哑，但他没有拒绝。

他读着读着，阿尔弗雷德打断他——“你觉得你像里面的谁呢？”

伊万低头看着没有戴眼镜的阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德不戴眼镜、额发散下来时，和他少时的样子几乎没多大改变，看上去还是一个少年活泼纯真的样子。伊万伸手盖住阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，“你觉得你像谁？国王？商人？还是那个法国飞行员？”

“我是那只狐狸。”阿尔弗雷德信誓旦旦地说。

“嗯？为什么？”

阿尔弗雷德的手盖在伊万的手背上，“你要驯养我吗？‘如果你四点要来，我会从三点就觉得开心’——就像今天。”

伊万没有回答他。

阿尔弗雷德躺在伊万的大腿上也能感觉到他“突突”跳动的脉搏。

阿尔弗雷德把伊万的手拿开，抬着头看着伊万垂下的眼睛，和在昏黄灯光中颤动的睫毛，“有一朵玫瑰，我想他已经驯养我了。”

“玫瑰？”伊万无声地重复。

阿尔弗雷德伸手摸了摸伊万的下巴。

伊万是那朵玫瑰。阿尔弗雷德已经被驯养了。

阿尔弗雷德也是在给万尼亚读《小王子》的时候才想起来玫瑰的那一个故事。阿尔弗雷德把玩具和书带回家的时候，万尼亚受宠若惊。他眨巴着眼睛，好像很期待又不敢确信地再三确认这是阿尔弗雷德买给他的。

“当然，这都是我特地买给你的。”

得到阿尔弗雷德的保证，万尼亚高兴得仿佛头顶上就能开出一朵喜气洋洋的小花朵。他还是躺在床上，但他眼睛里闪着光，对乐高和对赛格威都充满了兴趣。

“阿尔弗……我什么才会好起来呀？”万尼亚的嗓子好一些了，他软糯地问。

“万尼亚好好休息、好好吃药，很快就会好的。”

“可是能不能再快一点呢？我想要很快好起来，我想要阿尔弗雷德陪我一起玩。”万尼亚拖长了声音，像是在撒娇。

万尼亚有所求的撒娇让阿尔弗雷德忍不住挑高了眉头——目光重新定格在眼前这个与伊万极度相似的幼童身上。他很高兴他能成为万尼亚安全感的来源。他也希望万尼亚能相信阿尔弗雷德永远不会离开，永远会无条件地爱他。

时至今日，这大约也是伊万无法做到的事。

后来睡前的时候阿尔弗雷德翻开《小王子》，在读到小王子的小行星B-612时，阿尔弗雷德又一次见到他曾经觉得和伊万相似的那朵带刺的玫瑰。

茎秆上的刺除了伤人没有任何用，那为什么还要存在呢？

为了自保而已。

他也是，伊万也是。

他们以前都有错罢了。他们的错是对方从来不知道自己切实浓烈的爱意，他们都一样傻。

阿尔弗雷德又想起他曾经抛弃伊万的那个夜晚。他没有对伊万说出口，伊万从未对他说过。伊万忍耐着身体被灵魂的分崩离析而撕碎的剧痛，忍耐着阿尔弗雷德对他的暴怒，在粗暴的性爱之后，在阿尔弗雷德离开时，他浑身被冷汗湿透，眼睛里却没有泪水，目光清明而平静地看着阿尔弗雷德。

_既然你打算离开，那就走吧。_

阿尔弗雷德不知是气恼还是心痛地身体发颤，还是离开。

他不想让我看见他哭泣，因为他是如此骄傲的一朵花。

阿尔弗雷德是引导着伊万将他驯养的狐狸，伊万也是不自觉将阿尔弗雷德驯养的玫瑰。只是在那半个世纪的时光里，他们都没有将这样的驯养放在眼里——‘他们都太年轻，以至于不懂得如何相爱’。

不过万尼亚的重点和阿尔弗雷德差太多了。

万尼亚睁大眼睛，好奇地问：“小行星是什么？”

阿尔弗雷德一窒，咳嗽一声，组织了一下语言，回答：“你看，我们现在住的地方是一个行星，叫地球。”

万尼亚点点头，紫色眼睛里盛着求知的光芒，期待着阿尔弗雷德接下来的话。

“小行星——就是小一点的行星。”

阿尔弗雷德回答得心虚，但万尼亚没有追问，而是完全相信阿尔弗雷德极度简略的说法。万尼亚继续问：“那小行星都在哪里呀？离我们很近吗？”

“哪里都有小行星，”阿尔弗雷德遥控打开窗帘，指了指外面的夜空，“你看那些闪耀的都是恒星，就是星星，小行星都藏在里面，不计其数，我们这样是看不见的。”

“既然有这么多小行星……”万尼亚突然抓住阿尔弗雷德的手，兴奋地问他，“我可以有我的小行星吗？就像小王子那样？”

万尼亚的手又小又软，还有幼童特有的肉感，不像伊万的手，骨节分明，苍白且修长，手背上偶尔还会暴起青筋——其实他们都会，但和阿尔弗雷德在阳光里晒出的小麦色皮肤相比，青紫色的血管在伊万瓷白的肤色上显眼多了。也因为在病中，万尼亚的手还是热的，伊万的手一直都很冷。

阿尔弗雷德把万尼亚的手握在手里，像是捏着一个柔软的布偶，“就算万尼亚有，和小王子的小行星也是不一样的。小行星上面又荒芜又寒冷又孤独，什么也没有。”

“万尼亚不怕，只要万尼亚在上面种上猢狲木就好了——我也可以让阿尔弗和我一起去。”万尼亚轻软的童音一板正经地筹划。

阿尔弗雷德失笑，万尼亚却眼尖地看到阿尔弗雷德的无可奈何，他的情绪突然就低落下去。

“阿尔弗……对不起……我不应该这样的……”

说着说着，万尼亚撅起嘴，眼睛垂着，眨了两下睫毛就湿了，还不等阿尔弗雷德说话，眼泪就吧嗒吧嗒掉下来，他连忙拿起手来从擦，一边擦还一边哽咽着道歉，“呜、呜，万尼亚不哭，呜，我、我不会任性的……”

阿尔弗雷德并没有不耐烦，他抽纸巾给万尼亚擦眼泪，小声安慰。

他保证，万尼亚会有自己的小行星，阿尔弗也会陪他去。

水做的哭包万尼亚渐渐止住眼泪，但阿尔弗雷德看着万尼亚红彤彤的眼眶，想的是——

他要上哪里去给万尼亚找一颗小行星？


	8. Chapter 8

八、

伊万曾经送给阿尔弗雷德五十颗星星。

在他们刚和好的时候。

那五十颗星星位于船底座星云，数千光年外的光芒渗透宇宙的气息与尘埃，带着斑斓的色彩落脚于地球。

阿塔加马沙漠的夜空是被繁星点亮的。星光与星云中弥漫的尘埃，像是一张点缀着钻石的毯子，从天空中垂挂而下。

阿尔弗雷德和伊万躺在房车的顶上。他指着其中看起来最亮的一颗，跟伊万说，你看，WR25，那是全银河最亮的星星。

伊万“哼”了一声，讥讽：“你指的那个是天狼星，”伊万指了另一颗，它显然比周遭的星辰更明亮，“看那个，那个是老人星。从地球上看，船底星云里最亮的就是他了。WR25的光度最强，不是亮度。”

他们的手伸在空中时几乎碰到一起，阿尔弗雷德把伊万的手指包在自己的手掌中，又缓缓将自己的手指插入伊万的指缝中，与他十指交扣，“我知道。是银河里最闪耀的双星——”

伊万打断他，却像是自言自语，“你说的也没错。亮和闪耀，如果不是以我们为观测者，其实没什么差别。如果不是我们离它太远了，它比太阳还要耀眼——”

阿尔弗雷德翻身，突然吻了伊万，把他的自语堵回去。

他的双臂撑在伊万的身侧，看着伊万在黑暗中的脸和被星光点亮的眼睛，低下头碰了碰伊万的鼻尖，“我想说的是，银河里最闪耀的双星——像不像我们？”

伊万愣了一下，旋即笑出声，抬手捏了捏阿尔弗雷德的耳朵，把阿尔弗雷德鼻梁上的眼镜摘下来。

披着一身星光的阿尔弗雷德像是在夜色中披荆斩棘、打败恶龙与女巫、进入尘封百年城堡中的王子，英俊得令人怦然心动。伊万环着阿尔弗雷德的颈脖，仰头舔了舔阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德从善如流，重新扣住伊万的手，紧紧握在手里，撕咬他的嘴唇，吮咬他的下颚，最后像是过往无数次的做爱那样，如同叼住猎物般，咬住伊万的喉咙。阿尔弗雷德齿间的力道像要将锋利的牙齿刺入伊万的血管，可他舌尖舔过时却温柔得让伊万发抖。

他们从以前就是这样。即便他们对彼此避而不见了十年，依然如此。

在这星空下。

阿尔弗雷德在伊万高潮时含着水光的眼睛里看见闪烁的繁星，而伊万在眼眶湿润、被阿尔弗雷德撞击得目光无法聚焦时，分不清自己看见的是明亮的天狼星，还是阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。

后来有一年，阿尔弗雷德在过生日的时候，伊万把那五十颗星星送给了阿尔弗雷德。所谓的赠送并不是星星的所有权，只是命名权而已。在生日当天，一个装着厚厚一摞证书的快递硬纸壳被送到了白宫，经过重重安全检验，送到阿尔弗雷德在白宫西翼、总统办公室隔壁的那件办公室里。这一沓证书中，最上面的一张就是WR25的双星。

阿尔弗雷德不知道伊万费了多大的功夫，或者是怎么和天文协会周旋才拿下船底星云里这五十颗数得上名头的恒星命名权，他也不知道自己要怎么给五十颗星星冠名。

阿尔弗雷德给伊万打电话的时候，伊万戏谑地说：“我把东西送给你，取名字的事就是你的事情了，与我无关。”

“你是在整我。”

伊万听上去特别开心，“怎么会，我只是送给你生日礼物而已。”

旗杆伫立在阿尔弗雷德座椅的后面，星条旗在无风时温和地垂落，阿尔弗雷德伸手摸着深蓝底色上白色的星星。“我以为这是我们的孩子，你不打算出一份力？”

伊万顿了一下，又说：“这是你的五十颗星。”

阿尔弗雷德松开手里的旗，“我的五十颗星和你没什么关系，但这是‘我们’的五十颗星。你看，你把它们送到我手里，我是不是可以当作是——它们是你费尽千辛万苦生出来、交给我的孩子？我说的没错吧，伟大而光荣的母亲伊万娜·布拉金斯卡娅女士？”

阿尔弗雷德话音落下就立刻预见到伊万的羞恼，他在电话一头笑眯眯地等待伊万的怒气，果然伊万忍了又忍，还是咬牙切齿地开口，“你永远知道怎么让我生气。”

“彼此彼此。”

但伊万的羞恼里又透露出委屈， “如果你不要的话，那你把证书还给我。”他又说，“你就不用亲自来了，邮寄就行。”

“我又没说不要。”

“哈，那你连取名都嫌麻烦——”

“是挺麻烦的。如果我直接用五十个州名，倒是很省事。五十个都是我，全都在星空中闪闪发亮，你这个大礼又有意义又有创意。”

阿尔弗雷德在那一刻特别想见到他，“但我不想这么做。”

他走到窗边，想起曾经俄罗斯大使馆的ZIM-12在南边草坪停下时，伊万走出来的样子。

那还是在导弹危机的时候，局势一触即发，两个国家都在小心翼翼地试探对方的底线。美国做好了最坏的准备，苏联也色厉内荏地威胁——可没人真的想要硬碰硬地来一场热核战争。最后，谈判被交到了他们手里。

事情发展到那个地步，也只能交给他们。

那个时候，伊万和阿尔弗雷德的肉体关系还没开始，那个时候，他们还是两个合格的敌人，有着宿敌应该有的不含杂质的敌意。即便如此——

形容冷肃、身着苏联军装的伊万，还是让阿尔弗雷德把目光在他身上多停留了一秒。他的肩膀宽阔，腰被黑色皮带束成窄细的一圈，裤腿扎进黑色长靴，厚硬的皮质让伊万看上去更冷峻，但又显得他身姿格外挺拔。

穿军装来白宫的除了自家军方官员来开会就是阿尔弗雷德他自己了，伊万·布拉金斯基这个苏联的实体化来美国谈判时穿着军装，足以显示苏联强硬的态度。伊万英俊归英俊，阿尔弗雷德也要挫伤他的锐气。

正式会面时，阿尔弗雷德自己也穿军装——

这件事伊万当然也记得。

见到阿尔弗雷德，伊万不知道自己是因为疲惫而恍然，还是，在不恰当的时刻动了心。

没有人能抵抗一个十九岁外表的英俊男孩，挺括的身材被深蓝色的军装包裹，军帽的帽檐遮住阳光，在他脸上投下一片阴影。可当他摘下军帽时——那满头蓬松的金发比阳光本身还要耀眼，湛蓝色的眼睛比晴朗的天空更清透。

伊万在那个时候已经见过阿尔弗雷德很多次了，每一次见面，他的目光都会在阿尔弗雷德身上多停留一小会儿。他再怎么不喜、敌视，他也无法否认，阿尔弗雷德拥有他没有的东西，他因此被阿尔弗雷德吸引。

只不过，他们两个那个时候都想不到，他们在为导弹危机谈判的那段时间里，做爱了。也没什么特别的原因。谈判时他们喝着红酒，但说着说着，话不投机半句多，伊万冷下脸，转身就要走，暴躁地扔下一句——“大不了就让全世界陪葬”。阿尔弗雷德恼怒地拉住他，卡住伊万的脖子，把他按在墙上。伊万一踢中阿尔弗雷德的腹部，把他掀开，自己捂着脖颈咳嗽。问题是，阿尔弗雷德有一把手枪。没有人给他做安全检查，他的配枪还随身携带着 。在阿尔弗雷德被踹开时，他顺势把枪抽出来，无比熟练地上膛之后指向伊万。

他们只隔着七八英尺，阿尔弗雷德要开枪，没有击不中的道理。

阿尔弗雷德和他对视，他们都粗重地喘气。然后，阿尔弗雷德开了一枪。他按下扳机，子弹从伊万的颊边擦过，带着硝烟和出膛后滚烫的热度，在伊万的脸上擦出一道血迹。

阿尔弗雷德不想杀他，大概也不敢杀他。

房间里有一瞬的寂静。

伊万猛地出手，要将那把手枪夺过来。他有恃无恐，但又因为猜忌而恐悸——他知道阿尔弗雷德不想杀他，但他又怕阿尔弗雷德真的下手杀他。

大概是阿尔弗雷德也为自己开枪感到错愕，伊万轻而易举地用手侧在阿尔弗雷德手腕上一劈，顺势站到他身侧，要困住阿尔弗雷德的手臂。只是阿尔弗雷德握枪的手在先前开枪的后座力中已经发软，猝不及防地，那把枪掉地上。

然后他们开始抢夺。他们都不想真的杀死对方，至少不是在这种私下的场合中以阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和伊万·布拉金斯基的身份将对方杀死。基于对彼此的敌意与猜疑，他们只是打算防止被对方杀害罢了。为了那一把枪，他们差点把整个谈判室给拆了。之前紧急召集的谈判内容过于机密，伊万和阿尔弗雷德双方都检查过房间里的窃听设备，谈判时又叮嘱过要把随行人员调远，以至于他们在里头把东西全给砸了、发生枪击了，也没有人知道。

最后不知道是怎么搞得，他们在地板上扭打，手枪就在他们咫尺之遥，但没有人能够到。阿尔弗雷德坐在在伊万腿上，死死按住他手腕的时候，伊万激愤地挺起上半身要咬阿尔弗雷德的喉咙。阿尔弗雷德避开了。

他们都喘着气，头发散乱，脸上都是淤青，嘴角都是血。阿尔弗雷德的眼镜早就碎了，被他扔到一边。喘气的时候，他们的胸口剧烈起伏着。蓝色和紫色的眼睛，四目相接。

那就是一瞬间的事情。

阿尔弗雷德忽然低头咬住伊万的嘴唇，吮吸撕扯，舌尖长驱直入地在伊万的口中搅弄。伊万没有拒绝。他脱掉阿尔弗雷德的皮带，手钻进阿尔弗雷德的裤子里，上下套弄阿尔弗雷德逐渐胀大的性器。没有太多的前戏，没有太多的润滑，他们就是单纯的激吻，套弄，揉搓着臀瓣之后，劈凿般入了进去，连衣服都没脱。

从最开始就是粗暴得如同撕打的性爱，他们宣泄得痛快，也伤痕累累。第一次食髓知味，后来也摸清了真正会受伤的底线，那一段时间他们毫无节制地做爱。

伊万最开始试图掌控局面，但阿尔弗雷德将他按在身下，用领带捆住他，凌虐一样挫伤他的傲慢，后来又用甜蜜的性爱折磨他，让他不能自已地高潮，在阿尔弗雷德的一次又一次的深入中，在敏感点一次又一次被狠狠地撞击中，尖叫、哭喊，虚脱到昏迷。

阿尔弗雷德的手段层出不穷，而且阿尔弗雷德永远比伊万更大胆也更心狠——说他不择手段、没有底线也可以，毕竟阿尔弗雷德是给伊万下过药的。在他不省人事后，他把伊万悄悄带到午夜的公园中，蒙住伊万的眼睛，封住伊万的嘴，最后将他的后背抵在粗粝的树干上，如同强奸般托着他的臀操弄他。阿尔弗雷德也曾翻窗跑到布莱尔宫伊万的房间里，在伊万沉睡的时候，咬着他的后颈，舔舔他的脊椎，就将自己在偶发的情欲中滚烫硬挺的性器一挺而入。伊万被痛醒，咒骂他，可阿尔弗雷德伸手捂住他的嘴，连鼻子都掩住，一边像是要将他钉在床上那样深深地进入他，一边含住他的耳朵，舌尖玩弄他的耳垂。

也有过伊万代表苏联领袖，去向约翰磋商的时候——会谈进行到一半，阿尔弗雷德把伊万叫出来。

在拐角处，阿尔弗雷德向他求欢。

不远处是坐满了美苏两国军方要员的会议室。走廊里有保镖和等候的第二秘书。阿尔弗雷德一手扯着伊万束紧的领带，另一手径直往伊万的裤子里钻。伊万要推开他，阿尔弗雷德却贴着他的耳朵说，我可不怕被发现，你怕吗？伊万顿住的时候，阿尔弗雷德又说，你现在让我干你，我们还能速战速决，不过等一会儿就要中场休息了。他拿出自己的手表，看了一眼，另一只手揉捏伊万的臀瓣，又向两边分开，中指刺进去。伊万在被他亲吻、抚摸的第一秒就硬了。他不想被人发现，不能挣扎，在阿尔弗雷德如魔鬼般的循循善诱中，被情欲蛊惑。

他那一次也屈服了——齐整的苏联军装被阿尔弗雷德解开、揉皱，他转过去背对着阿尔弗雷德，手指抠着圆形办公室外走廊里雪白的墙面，被阿尔弗雷德从后面进入，被身着深蓝色美军空军制服、衣冠楚楚的阿尔弗雷德，从身后进入。阿尔弗雷德一手揽着他的腰，又捂着他的嘴，除了急促的呼吸，什么声音也不让他透出来。与以往不同，那天阿尔弗雷德在抽插时漫不经心，不论是进入还是抽离，都缓缓的，凌迟般在伊万的身体中磨蹭。在这种戏弄下，伊万腿软地往后倒，阿尔弗雷德抱住他，更深地捅入，伊万小声地呜咽，要阿尔弗雷德快一点。

阿尔弗雷德的下巴靠在肩窝上说，可是快了会有声音，你不想让别人知道吧？

伊万的呼吸更急促，他伸手要揭开阿尔弗雷德的手，不想再奉陪，阿尔弗雷德顺势放开捂住伊万的手，却搂得他更紧，将性器埋在伊万的身体里。

火热而粗大的东西无时不刻地提醒着阿尔弗雷德在他的体内。都到这一步，阿尔弗雷德也握住伊万前端的性器。想要我操你吗，阿尔弗雷德问得很直白。伊万咬着牙，有几分钟没有说话。阿尔弗雷德在他的侧颈来回舔舐，倒没有留下明显的痕迹，只在吮咬伊万的耳廓时用了力，留下牙印。阿尔弗雷德向后退开一点点，在伊万以为阿尔弗雷德要就这样出去的时候，阿尔弗雷德突地长驱直入。

伊万差点叫出来，他“嗯”地叫了一声，靠在面前的墙上，腿软得差点跌倒。阿尔弗雷德又不动了。他想舔伊万的背脊，舔不到，只能咬伊万的后颈。他跟伊万说，还有十几分钟。他又问了一句：

“想要我操你吗？”

“……想……”伊万终于说。

阿尔弗雷德在他声音还没完全落下时，已经毫不留情地捣进去。

他每一次的干入都又凶狠又彻底，身体撞击的声音被军装布料稍微减弱，体液被性器带进带出的动静再怎么轻微，在阿尔弗雷德到最后也失去控制地冲撞时，也轻而易举就能听见。两个人的喘息，伊万压抑不住的、越来越频繁地从鼻腔里溢出的呻吟，在走廊里变成众人皆知的秘密。

伊万在被操干得被快感淹没的时候，才突然明白过来。阿尔弗雷德就根本没打算放过他。阿尔弗雷德压根不在乎别人知道或是不知道。

伊万最终还是放任自己出声了。他急促尖锐地“啊”了一声，断断续续地叫阿尔弗雷德的名字。

“阿尔、阿尔弗雷德……”

伊万在声音完全无法压抑。阿尔弗雷德剧烈的操干赋予伊万的是凌虐般灭顶的快感，在走廊中、在众人的心知肚明里做爱，这种羞耻和刺激更让人头皮发麻，他的喘息、呻吟，眼看着就要变成尖叫。伊万捂住自己的嘴，他的臀部用力夹紧后穴，像是要把阿尔弗雷德粗硬的性器留在他身体里，阿尔弗雷德也仿佛要将他撕开，扯碎，进入连囊袋都要一起塞入伊万的穴口。他剧烈地每一次大开大合的插弄，都撞向伊万敏感的那一点，随后顶进伊万身体的深处。

他把他面前这个高大的男人，这个将自己装裹在冷气里的国家，摆弄得支离破碎。

高潮的时候，伊万向后仰起头，死死咬住嘴唇，把自己呼之欲出的尖叫声封在喉咙里，但快感与压抑的碰撞，像是敌机迎上彼此之后引发的爆炸，在熊熊烈火中，两败俱伤。伊万的手指、身体，甚至连军靴中的脚趾都蜷缩起来，在热浪里痉挛，像是攀着墙壁，又好像靠在阿尔弗雷德身上。

阿尔弗雷德没有给他休息的时间。他双手卡着伊万的胯骨，像摆弄布偶一样，将伊万高潮后短暂失力的身体拖拽着、拉扯着，狠戾得仿佛要用性器将他穿透。

阿尔弗雷德射在他身体里。

按他们这个做法，再怎么小心，都会留下痕迹。更何况，阿尔弗雷德是故意的。

他们拥抱在一起平息了一会儿呼吸，又把衣服穿戴整齐。军装的衣摆和裤子上留有明显的痕迹，尤其是伊万，他自己的体液，阿尔弗雷德的精液，都沾上去了。过了几分钟，会议室里的人走出来，走廊里嘈杂起来。伊万应该去听他们报备刚才都有什么新进展，但他不能出去。

所有人都会知道。

伊万在从欲念中缓过来以后，狂怒却无力地看着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德用沾着体液气味的手抚摸伊万的脸颊，志得意满地吻他。

然后他把伊万带走了。

伊万又想揍他，又想在欲念中向他屈服。多来几次，伊万也不挣扎了。

——大概是那一天定下的基调。

在最初伊万和阿尔弗雷德真的做了很多匪夷所思的事。

只是，事后虽然觉得匪夷所思，当时他们干这些事简直再正常不过。阿尔弗雷德不想伊万的獠牙在距离自己不足两百公里的地方虎视眈眈，伊万不想阿尔弗雷德的利剑在自己家门口蓄势待发。退一步和进一步都是艰难的抉择。

在战争一触即发的时候，没有节制没有底线寻求刺激寻求快感的性爱，只是发泄。

做爱又如何？他们在两个国家最剑拔弩张的时候滚到一起去，荒唐淫乱地度过了一整个月。可他们还不是针锋相对地做了这么多年宿敌。

后来渐渐变得不一样。国家的意识不是他们全部的灵魂。当他们在无知无觉中逐渐相爱，一旦再出现难以调和的争端，他们反而心照不宣地避而不见。

他们的相爱比做爱，更匪夷所思。匪夷所思，又脆弱。

伊万把那五十颗星星送给阿尔弗雷德的时候，离他们刚和好也并没有过去几年。

阿尔弗雷德在电话里对伊万说：“这些星星是你送给我的，我想要他们也留下你的印记。很多年了……”阿尔弗雷德的声音在平日里听上去像是晴空里的浪花，可他压下声音时，什么也不像， 那就是阿尔弗雷德与伊万调情的时候最暧昧的氛围。

但这个时候阿尔弗雷德并没有想撩拨他。

“我知道。”伊万打断他。伊万的声音听起来也很沉闷。这个话题无论在什么时候对他们而言都太过沉重。“这么多年，我一直都——”他笑了一声，又不说话了。

如果他能说出口，这是比五十颗星星更让阿尔弗雷德雀跃的礼物。

但那个时间点，时机还未成熟——尽管他们时至今日也搞不清楚，什么叫“时机成熟”。

伊万再开口的时候，很郑重，很真挚，但又言辞闪烁。

他说：“阿尔弗雷德，生日快乐。”

阿尔弗雷德在那一刻真的很想把他用绳索绑起来，玩弄他、折磨他，用肉体最无法抗拒的欲望消磨他的意志，逼他把话说清楚。

可是他们在做爱的时候，从来不说多余的话。

他自己也从未说过。

很公平。

再后来，就是一个月前，他们去亚马逊雨林的时候。

阿尔弗雷德和伊万乘着船屋，在亚马逊河的支流中漂行。白天他们在波光粼粼的河面上，听着不绝的鸟啼虫鸣，间有丛林传来的猿猴与野兽的吼叫，从芦苇荡中穿行而过——中午时，当他们上岸，打算去附近的村落吃饭时，阿尔弗雷德撞见了一头黑鳄。

说是撞见也不太准确。伊万闲来无事，从河里钓起一只巨大的鲶鱼。他刚把鲶鱼从鱼钩上取下来，扔进水桶里，一只黑鳄便从河里冒出头来，黑黝黝的眼睛凝视着伊万，身体却向船物靠近。阿尔弗雷德见状，用旁边的鱼叉捅了一下那黑鳄的脑袋，直接把它按进水里。过了一会儿，那黑鳄便不见踪迹。

没想到，等上岸之后，那记仇的黑鳄一起跟了上来。那双黑黝黝的眼睛，这一次，死死地盯着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德被黑鳄盯得头皮发麻，僵硬地扭头对伊万勉强露出一个笑容：“你、你看，黑鳄，好大。”

伊万似笑非笑地看了他一眼，没有拉着阿尔弗雷德逃跑，反而掏出他随身带的军刀，和那条黑鳄近身肉搏。那条快二十英尺长的黑鳄在伊万面前毫无还手之力，不一会儿便被伊万捅穿了脑袋，倒在地上，血顺着它凸起的眼睛、吻部流进河岸边茂密的草丛里。

阿尔弗雷德瞠目结舌。

一路上他们谁也没说这件事，阿尔弗雷德为自己当时的惊慌羞愧不已，他身边的伊万看着阿尔弗雷德羞愤欲死的消沉样子，一边暗笑，一边很体贴地没有再出言讽刺他。

后来到了夜里，他们把船拴在岸边。船在水波中悠悠晃动，他们并肩躺在甲板上的时候，伊万突然问——

“你在密西西比河上漂流的时候，没遇见过鳄鱼吗？”

“遇见过。”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔，“但他们不会攻击我。”

伊万哼了一声，“你的运气向来都这么好。”

阿尔弗雷德想起伊万白天面对黑鳄时冷静的姿态——“难道你遇见过？在寒带？”

伊万望着星空。“当然不是。我遇见的不是鳄鱼，是棕熊。”

一个年幼的孩童如何从棕熊的攻击中生存下来，伊万就是如何杀死亚马逊丛林中最凶猛的捕猎者的。也许俄罗斯不算是从鲜血中重生，但伊万小时候，或许比任何一个国家的化身都浇淋过更多的血。是猛兽的，也是敌人的。

伊万是亲手杀死了他憎恨畏惧的人。不光让他的身体在痛苦中流血而亡，连他的灵魂也不放过。那个人残存的疆域与文明，对伊万俯首称臣。

阿尔弗雷德却问他：“你既然能杀掉黑鳄，那我们打架的时候你怎么没赢？”

伊万听到阿尔弗雷德的话后恍惚了一瞬。

在澄净的夜空中，船底星云弥散的紫色光带像纱缎一般在天幕上铺陈开，和数年前一般无二，与千万年、百亿年前一般无二。他们也还是并肩躺在星空下，望着那一片永恒的星星。

在阿尔弗雷德幼年那一段模糊了时间的记忆里，他常常在晃晃悠悠的小船上，仰躺着看星星。他一颗一颗数着，还没数完就睡着了，第二天又重新开始数——周而复始，他慢慢记住北半球星空的样子。伊万不一样。在欧亚大陆的极北处，银河的光辉也暗淡了。

伊万没有回答阿尔弗雷德，只是又问了他一个问题：“你觉得孤独吗？”

他知道阿尔弗雷德会怎么回答。

“我从来不知道什么是孤独。”阿尔弗雷德果然笑起来，“我小时候喜欢在夜里数星星——多浪漫啊。每一个夜晚，我都被不灭的星光照耀，好像真的生长在群星之间，一个一个数过去，好像它们都属于我。”

伊万也笑了，“至少里面有五十颗是真的属于你的。”

阿尔弗雷德握住了他的手。他身上驱虫水的薄荷味与伊万的气味融在一起。

“也是你的。”阿尔弗雷德强调。

最终他们还是一起为那五十颗星星取了名字。

伊万回握住他的手。

雨林的夜晚从不安静，各种声调的虫鸣交叠出嘈杂的响声，夜行鸟类发出哨声一般的鸣叫。夜猴在枝杈间窜跳，急促而尖锐地嘶叫。河中有鱼尾拍打水面，惊起涟漪的时候也带出“哗啦”水声。

伊万好像是最安静的一个。

“我之前看过一个故事。”他开口。

“有一个点亮星星的人，顾名思义，他负责把熄灭的星星点亮。谁也不想看见没有星星的夜空，他就在星星熄灭时，向其他炽热燃烧的星星借来火种，重新把熄灭的星星点燃。终于有一天，他爱上了一个姑娘。他对姑娘说——你比任何一颗星星都要美丽，嫁给我吧。姑娘问他，那你会什么呢？他指尖冒着火星，明亮，热烈。他说，我会点亮星星——我会告诉你所有星星的故事，告诉你北落师门像是一只橙色的猫咪，织女座燃烧时像是一块炽烈的冰，还有北斗星指引过的旅人与北极严酷的风暴，娄宿与河鼓蕴藏的东方的秘密……但你比这一切都要更美丽，请嫁给我吧。但那姑娘说，我要的不是这些。所以那个点亮星星的人，再也不去点亮星星。他找了一份工作，在一个大学里做天文学教授。有一天工作日的早晨他醒来，天还蒙蒙亮，月亮、金星和毕宿还悬挂在天上，他为妻子准备早餐。火炉点燃的时候，两团火焰像是两个焚烧的太阳。他意兴阑珊，把鸡蛋饼煎糊了。在那一刻，他意识到了自己生活的庸俗普通，觉得悲伤，再也不敢去看天空。”

阿尔弗雷德问：“他后悔了？”

伊万不置可否，继续说：“后来，窗外的天空亮起来，第一缕金色的光芒照进屋内的时候，他那个美丽的妻子醒了。她走出房间，睡眼惺忪地对他说，早上好。而那个曾经点亮星星的人——最令他感到悲伤的是，他觉得这样的生活很幸福。”

“我曾经很孤独，曾经想将所有的星星点燃……”伊万的声音很轻很轻，在雨林夜晚吵闹的背景声中，几乎要被风声吹散，“但做出现在的选择，我没有后悔过。我觉得很幸福。”

任性也好，自私也罢，他的选择就是抛下自己点亮星辰、不让爱他的人失去光明的责任，要去过平凡的生活。

阿尔弗雷德抬起他与伊万交握的手，浅啄他的手背。

——阿尔弗雷德会为万尼亚点亮属于他的那一颗星。


	9. Chapter 9

九、

阿尔弗雷德要从太阳系里选一颗小行星送给万尼亚。

他还记得他和伊万给五十颗恒星取名时，他们攀登到夏威夷火山小岛覆盖着皑皑白雪的山顶。坐落在太平洋中央的茂纳凯亚火山与世隔绝，离整个世界都那么遥远。不被人造光源污染的黑夜在逆温层的环境中晴朗得像是一整片黑丝绒布，银河沾着粉末的缎带般飘在在绒布上，落下一条璀璨的光带，与无数闪耀的星点。

阿尔弗雷德特地预约了NASA的红外望远镜设施的使用权，却没有让工作人员在一旁协助。他们两个人吵吵闹闹地一连好几天，终于在望远镜里看到了几千光年之外斑斓的星云中，每一颗属于他们的星星。

可小行星与恒星不同。不会发光的星体只有在反射恒星的光芒时，才能被地球窥见。也就是说，这一颗小行星必须在太阳系中。关于要买哪一颗，阿尔弗雷德在听见万尼亚提出要求的时候，心里就已经有数了。

有一年他们去新西兰旅行。在连莫斯科都炎热得令人有些难耐的七月，南半球却正是落雪的冬天。他们在皇后镇住了一段时间。一天夜里，伊万指着天空问阿尔弗雷德，土星旁边的那一颗是什么？怎么以前从来没见过？

阿尔弗雷德和伊万一样摸不清头脑。后来他们才知道，那是维斯塔4号。它如同其他大部分太阳系的小行星那样，被引力禁锢在木星与火星之间的小行星带里。但它如同那个古罗马女神执掌的不灭的火种，反射出整个小行星带中最亮的光芒。

下午，阿尔弗雷德给弗朗西斯打了个电话。

弗朗西斯接电话后懒洋洋地说了一声“oui”，听到阿尔弗雷德的声音，他的语气立刻促狭起来，“没想到你竟然会给我打电话。又要做情感咨询？”

阿尔弗雷德用英语回答他：“不是。我想让你帮我从天文学会买一颗小行星。”

“买星星啊……”

在南方享受田园生活的弗朗西斯躺在草坪椅上，沐浴着午后的阳光。他眯着眼睛，想起那一年掀起了一番波澜的新闻。神秘的俄罗斯人不知不觉地买走了五十颗恒星的命名权，这件事先是在学术界引发争议，在数年后被媒体披露出来。天文学会的会长饱受指责，最后引咎辞职。连学术界都排挤他，这个可怜人最后转行去做星空摄影了。

“你和伊万还真是一模一样。我当初是没想到他那么浪漫，也没想到——”弗朗西斯嘲笑他，“你照葫芦画瓢也晚了二十年。”

“那你到底帮不帮我？”

“我帮不了你——你知道的，天文学会不归我管。”弗朗西斯懒散地说，“而且你也太没诚意了。当初伊万亲自来巴黎的时候可没找过我帮忙。”他打着哈欠，“不过，说不准伊万走的是王耀的门路？说实话，他们的那个体系在做一些事的时候，比我们方便多了。”

最后，弗朗西斯又唯恐天下不乱地调侃：“搞不好，这是王耀和伊万的秘密。”

“见鬼的秘密。”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑着挂断电话。他又给NASA的局长、局长秘书的工作手机和私人号码分别留了一份语音留言。之后，他把手机捏在手心里，走回房间。

万尼亚午睡着，嘴巴微微张开，蜷在被子里，他的脸颊粉嫩，却瘦削得下巴发尖。阿尔弗雷德想到伊万和王耀的那个不知存不存在的秘密。他在床边坐下，坏心眼地夹住万尼亚的鼻头，又封住他的嘴巴。万尼亚在睡梦里皱起眉头，左右晃动挣扎了几下，睁开眼睛。

他朦朦的双眼盯了阿尔弗雷德一会儿，流露出委屈。他晃晃脑袋，把阿尔弗雷德捏住他鼻子的手甩开，却挣脱不掉阿尔弗雷德捂在他嘴上的手。万尼亚皱着眉头、眼睛发红的样子同后来伊万被阿尔弗雷德戏弄到羞恼的样子无限贴合。

阿尔弗雷德的心一下子软了下来。

万尼亚一点也没生气，开口时还是软软的。

“……”

他的声音被蒙在阿尔弗雷德的手心里，温暖的气息烘得阿尔弗雷德的掌心发烫。

万尼亚从被子里拿出手，把阿尔弗雷德的手掰开，重复了一遍刚才的话——

“阿尔弗为什么欺负我？”

为什么呢？

阿尔弗雷德的手指被万尼亚攥着。他在病中仍未减退的灼热体温覆在阿尔弗雷德皮肤上。

阿尔弗雷德面不改色，捏了捏万尼亚的鼻头，张口就说：

“因为我喜欢你呀。”

“喜欢，就可以欺负吗？”万尼亚懵懂地望着他。

阿尔弗雷德失笑，“当然不是。”可他刚说完这句话，就觉得自己仿佛在撒谎——他本来就在撒谎。伊万分不清喜欢与占有，就像他分不清爱情和征服。谁又能说，“占有”、“征服”不是一种欺凌？只不过灵魂的征服比对疆土的占有更高明罢了。

他只能向万尼亚澄清，“我没有欺负你——这是捉弄。”

万尼亚似懂非懂地点点头，“捉弄是因为喜欢吗？”

阿尔弗雷德思考片刻，勾着食指在万尼亚的鼻梁刮了一下，放心地回答：“是。”

至少他当初和伊万就是这样——针锋相对的敌意是一回事，炽热得令人无法抗拒的情欲是另一回事。不知道从什么时候起，比起用讥诮调侃的言辞让伊万在公共场合出丑，阿尔弗雷德更想在私下看见伊万惊讶、错愕的神情，想看伊万卸下脸上故作的默然，想看他在一刹那的茫然，想看他在茫然后的恼羞成怒——他想支配他的情绪。伊万也是一样，不然他也不会把世界上令人毛骨悚然的都市传说都看了个遍，随时随地都能讲出一两个来，欣赏阿尔弗雷德强作镇定的样子。

因为喜欢，才会想要得寸进尺。但也是因为喜欢，才会想要取悦对方。

阿尔弗雷德的手指被万尼亚抓在手里，他看上去很困倦，但阿尔弗雷德轻轻地拍拍万尼亚的脸颊，“万尼亚，我最近要出一趟远门。”

万尼亚快要阖上的眼睛猛地睁开，他从被窝里坐起来，急切地问：“去哪里？万尼亚也可以去吗？”

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，答应等万尼亚病好了就带他出去。

万尼亚懂事地点头，但他的声音听上去艰涩，“那……阿尔弗……要去多久？”

“很快。”阿尔弗雷德保证，“两天，或是一天就可以。我会很快回来。”

万尼亚把阿尔弗雷德的手指像是气球的绑线一样攥在手里，生怕一阵飓风把他吹走。“那……那我在家里等你。万尼亚会乖乖的……阿尔弗一定要回来。”

阿尔弗雷德俯身亲吻万尼亚的额头，“我一定会回来。”

万尼亚闷闷地应了一声。

阿尔弗雷德把他塞回被子里，坐在他床边翻开前一天没有读完的书，继续哄万尼亚休息。万尼亚听话地躺下。他踌躇再三，终于抢在阿尔弗雷德开口之前，把问题问出口。

“阿尔弗可不可以告诉万尼亚，你要去做什么呢？”

万尼亚手里抓着被角，冲阿尔弗雷德眨巴眼睛，他先前的失落被好奇掩盖起了一点点。

阿尔弗雷德温和地弯起眼睛，笑眯眯地回答：“我要去给万尼亚买星星。”

NASA的回电比预想的要快。在傍晚的时候，NASA的局长就给阿尔弗雷德打来电话——局长刚离开会议室，今年他们的火星探测项目比过往需要的经费更多，再加上要说服国会继续批款给国际空间站，他们也算是焦头烂额。不过阿尔弗雷德最欣赏这个局长的一点还是在于，即便他如此忙碌，还会在第一时间给阿尔弗雷德回复，除了阿尔弗雷德是他的祖国之外，大约还因为他们是关系不错的朋友。

即便如此，在他听到阿尔弗雷德的请求时，也沉默了。

“……您也知道，今年的经费……”

“这种事我当然是用私人存款。”阿尔弗雷德澄清。

“……一般来说要购买冠名权是不难，但像维斯塔4号这样有名的小行星，恐怕不容易。”

“哈。”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑了一声，“俄罗斯曾经送给我五十颗船底座的恒星，这你是知道的，各个在天文学界里都具有代表意义。他能做到，我却连小行星都做不到？你难道觉得，我不如俄罗斯？”

激将法虽然老套，但总能奏效。

“况且，我也没指望让你们帮我把这件事谈下来。”阿尔弗雷德补充，“我之前电话留言里说过了，只需要帮我约见天文协会的理事，之后具体的事宜，我亲自和他们谈。”阿尔弗雷德调侃，“一个电话和几封邮件的事，你不至于做不到吧？美国航空总署如果连这样的面子和特权都没有，那还让我失望。”

“……我们不会让您失望的。”

“那我等你们的告诉我时间和地点。越早越好。”

NASA也没有辜负阿尔弗雷德的信赖，和天文协会秘书长的会见约在三天之后。阿尔弗雷德甚至没打算在巴黎长做停留。这是一次势在必得的会议，只要得到他想要的，他就立刻回来。阿尔弗雷德已经向克里姆林宫那边打好招呼。安全委员会主席会特地休假一天来照看还没痊愈的万尼亚，而阿尔弗雷德就放心地在那天早晨，搭乘最早的一班航班，前往巴黎。

飞机在中午前落地。

五月的巴黎春光正盛，绿茵间长出一丛丛的西洋樱草与紫罗兰，树梢上浅紫色的丁香与雪白的苹果花也盛开了。秘书长在天文协会的办公室里等他。

那是一个中年女人，亚麻色的长发在脑后盘起来，干练又精神地坐在办公桌后，见到他进来时，挑起眉头，十分惊讶的样子。但她收敛神色，立即起身和阿尔弗雷德握手寒暄。

“你见到我好像很惊讶。你是第一次见到我吗？”阿尔弗雷德在落座后问。

“的确是第一次。”秘书长坦率地说，“您和我想象中的的确不太一样。”

阿尔弗雷德的手指轻轻在桌面上敲，但他还没有提起自己的来意，依旧不急不缓地将话题继续下去，“哪里不一样？”

——玛利亚·博蒙特没想到“美国”会是这样一个看上去外向随和的年轻人。美国——在博蒙特的想象中，大概会更高大、更健壮，大概还更跋扈一些。就像是海豹突击队的军人那样，举手投足里都是大开大合的侵略性。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯看上去像是个学生，他身上虽然没有书卷气，可他的长相，他的穿着打扮，他动作里的活力还有他语调中的轻松，让他看上去从来不被琐事拖累，潇洒自得，蓝色的眼睛神采炯炯，仿佛不足二十岁。这让他看上去太普通——这当然不是说，这位琼斯先生看上去不出挑。实际上，博蒙特在见到他第一眼时的惊讶，有一半是震惊与他俊俏的长相，可他看起来，太像一个普通人了。

博蒙特是第一次见到美国，可是她不是第一次接触到实体化的国家。她自己的祖国法兰西——优雅慵懒，对浪漫信手拈来却也滥情，这都是她所预料到的，可她第一次见到弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的时候，却也感受到在他懒散的与世无争背后，实际上是厌世。博蒙特还见过中国。那是一个非常沉稳而着装朴素的亚洲男人，他实际上却拥有全世界最漫长的寿岁，和他交谈时，那双幽深的眼睛意味深长地落在自己身上时，博蒙特感到自己在他眼中好像只是个蹒跚学步的稚儿。英国、德国无不是如此，甚至俄罗斯……

“你见过伊万？”阿尔弗雷德的身体往前屈，用手撑住下巴，兴味盎然地问，“你觉得他是个怎么样的人？”

博蒙特回忆了一下，说：“霸道、冷淡，有恃无恐……是个疯子。”

阿尔弗雷德更加好奇，“你是什么时候见到他的？”

“二十多年前吧。”

然而，在 阿尔弗雷德的印象中，二十多年前的伊万已经不再是冷战时期那个又冷又硬的“苏联”，那时候的伊万就是伊万，平和又柔软，既不霸道也不冷淡。

阿尔弗雷德看着她，“那你知道伊万曾购买过五十颗恒星的命名权吗？”

天文学界的人当然都知道——不过博蒙特也知道，那个收购者不仅仅是个异常低调的俄罗斯富豪，那个布拉金斯基——就是俄罗斯本人。

“你知道他是怎么办到的吗？”阿尔弗雷德又问。

博蒙特迟疑了片刻，仍旧点头，“……我知道。”

阿尔弗雷德的目光停留在她脸上，一言不发地等着博蒙特继续说下去。

“……我那时还在攻读博士学位，当时的理事长是我的导师，我曾经做过他的助理……”

阿尔弗雷德追问：“然后呢？”

博蒙特想起那时候。她的导师在与伊万·布拉金斯基会面时，她也在场。那位布拉金斯基先生从头到尾视她为无物，目光从未在她身上停留过。那个高大的男人浑身散发着寒意，不是说他看上去有多么拒人于千里之外，只是站在他身边，会让人觉得发冷。

她给那个男人端去咖啡时，他的视线在咖啡的表层拂过，又回到她导师的脸上。

“咖啡和茶就都不用了，有些话，我说完就走。”那个男人说。

他说法语有口音，但那个口音听起来很动人。

“看看桌上那一叠文件。”那个男人昂了昂下巴，“我要那五十颗恒星的命名权。”

“——这不可能。”她的导师一口回绝。

“你别急着说‘不’。”那个男人忽然弯着眉毛和眼睛笑起来时像是有一道光一闪而过。博蒙特在一旁打量他，看着他的手指在咖啡碟的边缘摸了几下，问她的导师：“去年美国世贸中心和五角大楼被袭击时，你在哪里？在纽约吗？”他看着她的导师一头雾水地摇头，又问：“冷战结束时，你多大？”

他对她的导师说：“如果你还记得苏联是一个怎样的国家的话，那你应该也记得——我有多疯狂。我想要这五十颗恒星，如果得不到，我可不知道我会做出什么样的事情。”

“……您不会的。”

“这不由你说了算。”那男人说，“在这个世界上能约束我们这些人的东西并不多，能约束‘伊万·布拉金斯基’的就更少了，你要记住这一点。”

“您是在威胁我吗？”

那男人脸上的笑意散去，“是。这件事，你其实没有选择。”

直到那个男人走后，她导师眉间的愁怨也没有就此消散。她问她的导师，刚才那个男人究竟是什么人？为什么不直接报警？

“他是俄罗斯。”她的导师苦笑，“他是‘俄罗斯’这个国家的实体化，他就是俄罗斯。”

这是博蒙特一生中所见到的第一个国家实体——她后来在工作场合又遇见过那么多其他的国家实体，可她永远忘不了伊万·布拉金斯基的那句话——

能约束他们的东西并不多。

而此刻，阿尔弗雷德撑着下巴，神情里一派少年气，仿若地问：“如果我也想要买一颗星星呢？不多，只是一颗星星，太阳系的维斯塔四号小行星。”博蒙特静静地看着他。阿尔弗雷德乐了，“你不用这么惊讶地看着我，我想NASA已经和你提过了 。”

博蒙特深吸一口气，“的确，但很抱歉，我们不负责太阳系内星体的买卖。况且这颗小行星已经有名字了。”

“这样啊。”阿尔弗雷德挑着眉向后靠坐在椅背上，双手在脑后交叠，看上去闲适得不得了。可他扬着下巴的样子，让博蒙特恍惚，像是一只猎豹原本伏在树冠间，垂下细长矫健的尾巴，一摆一摆地打晃，可在这时候，捕食者的目光却锁定在他身上。阿尔弗雷德嘴角的笑意不减，“你就当我是用词不当好了，买卖、交易、获得、授予，随便你们用什么词汇来定义，只要把那颗小行星的命名权交给我。”

博蒙特深吸一口气，“……琼斯先生，很抱歉，这我们做不到。”

“那伊万的那五十颗星星你们是怎么做到的？”

博蒙特没有把伊万当初用令人毛骨悚然的威胁逼迫天文学会就范的事情说出来，“布拉金斯基先生采取了非常手段，但我想，您不会像他这样。您是世界秩序的缔造者，不是破坏者——您不像他那么……”

“博蒙特博士，感谢你对我的信任。”阿尔弗雷德打断她，“你该知道，从我真正拥有国家的意识起，我所追求是就是平等与自由。可像我们这样拥有国家意识的人，从来都没有公平可言。”他坐直身体，目光望进博蒙特的眼睛，“你不妨想一想，在过往成百上千年的岁月里，在深夜凝视这一片星空的是我们，也只有我们数年如一日地仰望繁星。那些为他们取名的人早都已经化成灰烬，可我们不光在过往的岁月中夜复一夜地数着每一颗星星，而在未来——只要人类文明还将存在，我们或许就会继续一直数下去。”博蒙特像是要打断他，但阿尔弗雷德抬高声音，截住她的话头，“星空我们中大多数人幼年时期记忆的底色，那段时光比所有人的生命更漫长，然而我们却从来没有得到过命名它们的权利，这难道公平吗？在我们之中，有的人不在乎……但我在乎。伊万也在乎。”

“即便您这么说……”

“你难道不认同吗？我们比所有人都更拥有命名星星的权利。”

博蒙特叹了一口气，“我理解您说的，我也想认同，但您想要的东西我们并不能……”

阿尔弗雷德轻笑起来打断她，“你还是不明白。你知道，我可以绕过你们的秘书处，直接在大会上通过NASA，以‘美国’的身份提议——这个提案不可能不被通过。只不过采取大会投票的方式对我来说太耗时，对你们来说的话，我也不会以NASA的名义向你们提供资金了。”

“所以您还是在威胁我。”

阿尔弗雷德不置可否，“谈判手段罢了。而且我忘了告诉您，这颗星星，是我要送给伊万的。”

博蒙特的脑海中蓦然出现二十年前那个高大的身影，还有他说笑一般以恐怖袭击来威胁她导师时，冷漠的声音。

阿尔弗雷德继续说：“美国和俄罗斯联手要做的事，有什么是做不成的呢？你如果愿意，我们随时可以谈援助资金的问题。NASA要添加一笔援助资金的文件，大使馆那边已经准备好了——”

博蒙特还在推拒，“我并没有权力……”

“你当然有。就像你的导师也拥有这样的权力。”

“……您让我好好想想。”

“不用想了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我想要得到的，一定会到手。但是，我讨厌别人拒绝我。”他的神情冷下来，博蒙特惊异地想起伊万在不满时弯下的眉眼与翘起的嘴角，“你该清楚NASA有多大的权力和影响力。”

在阿尔弗雷德将侵略性和威慑感直白袒露出的目光中，博蒙特的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“——好，我知道了。”她垂下头，等她再抬起头，迎上阿尔弗雷德的视线时，阿尔弗雷德又重新变会了那个阳光又精神、不满二十岁的男孩。她露出的苦笑和当年她导师的一模一样，“你真的是美国。”

“当然。”阿尔弗雷德在得到肯定的答复后就站起来，向博蒙特道谢、又叮嘱她将文件送去使馆之后，转身便要离开。

在他站到门前时，良久没有说话的博蒙特突然叫住他。

“您和俄罗斯……我是说，布拉金斯基先生的那五十颗星星到最后……也送人了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德冲她笑了一下，推门离开。

大使馆的车在路边等候。

阿尔弗雷德在路边折下两朵嫩黄色的水仙花，直接让司机将他送去了机场。在匆忙的行程之后，终于，阿尔弗雷德在太阳落山之前回到了莫斯科——时间比他预想得还要早。等他坐上出租车，到家的时候，大概还能和万尼亚一起用晚餐。

他途中去甜品店为给万尼亚买了一小块提拉米苏，要和水仙花一起作为今天把他留在家里的补偿。

然而，阿尔弗雷德乘坐电梯来到顶层，电梯门开时，他看到了一个穿着白色衬衫、黑色短皮裙的女人站在伊万家门口。

那个女人拥有一头及腰的金色长发，在光线中，那一头金发如同溪水般闪着粼粼波光，头顶的贝雷帽边缘有一圈如同雾气般的黑纱。她听到声音，回过头来——

精致得如同人偶般的五官间，镶嵌着一双如伊万如出一辙的浅紫色眼睛。

那双眼睛冷冷地望着他。

是娜塔莎。


	10. Chapter 10

十、

阿尔弗雷德第一次见到娜塔莎时就差点被她杀死。

那是美国总统第一次访问苏联的时候，阿尔弗雷德作为会议陪同，再加上他也想见伊万，便一起来莫斯科了。两国政府对待这场有划时代意义的访问都非常谨慎，阿尔弗雷德那边的行程早在抵达苏联前就由国务院和大使馆商讨过无数次了，他连想见见伊万都非要等到双方领导人会面后。

峰会的时间原本定在抵达莫斯科后的第二天，伊万也并没有在第一天来机场接他。机场的欢迎仪式冗长乏味，阿尔弗雷德在一旁站着观礼，一边急不可耐地想见到伊万。好在当他们的轿车刚刚离开机场时，克里姆林那边传来消息，勃列日涅夫想要立即和尼克松见面——

伊万想立刻见到他。

阿尔弗雷德雀跃起来，坐在车里便吹起口哨。直到总统突然问他：

“除了伊万·布拉金斯基，您见过苏联的加盟共和国吗？”

阿尔弗雷德沉思了半晌。他只见到过乌克兰——冬妮娅。有一回，他与伊万在里斯本约会，在那儿待了一个星期。伊万假装自己是个来里斯本出差的苏联国营企业负责人，阿尔弗雷德则是个美国学生。他们住在同一间酒店里，偶尔结伴同行，用餐时也只是迫不得已搭伙的样子，并不怎么交谈。至于在夜里，那就是另一回事了。

不光在酒店的客房里，他们在昏暗无人的街巷中相拥、接吻，享受着莫名的偷情般的快感。

这一切还都要归咎于克格勃的海外活动。伊万悄悄地离开苏联，也不行要自己伪造的身份引起克格勃的注意。可就算是这样，在阿尔弗雷德与伊万游览过圣若热城堡、晚餐后去酒吧喝了两杯，接着情难自禁地在一盏路灯下旁若无人地接吻之后，伊万回到房间后发现，自己的行李被人翻过了。

夜里伊万敲响阿尔弗雷德房门时，他板着脸，神情漠然得近乎冷酷。

“你看——”阿尔弗雷德让他进门，调侃道，“你们苏联人就是这样。”

伊万倏地抬头看他，又一言不发地移开视线，打开他房间里的酒柜就给自己倒了一杯科涅克白兰地，一饮而尽。他喝得太急，放下酒杯的时候呛得咳了几声。阿尔弗雷德心里一软，说：“你可以和大使馆说一声。我们这样的身份有时候的确不方便，但我们作为国家……是有特权的。”

伊万起先没有说话，随后叹气，“可是我不想……”他顿了一会儿，“算了。”他走到阿尔弗雷德跟前，拽着阿尔弗雷德的领口，将他往后一推，抵在墙上。伊万的亲吻里混杂着浓重的酒味，像以往一样，像以往他情绪低落时一样。

“我明天就回去了。”他贴着阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇说，“这次大概是今年最后一次。”他说着，手钻进阿尔弗雷德的牛仔裤，隔着阿尔弗雷德的内裤抚摸他的形状。阿尔弗雷德靠在墙上任由他动作，自己的手也在伊万的背上攀缘摸索，最后覆在伊万紧实挺翘的臀部，随着伊万抚摸的动作揉捏。在他的下身鼓胀到难以忍耐的时候，伊万剥下他的内裤，将他火热硬挺的东西握在手中。

干我。

他请求。

直到第二天伊万离开时，他们都没怎么休息。

原本这样也就算了，但伊万临走前说——“我要走了。你也回去吧。再见。”

“你也回去吧”？

阿尔弗雷德天生反骨，在伊万走后，他还沉浸在性爱过后的餍足和空虚中。原本这一次约会是一次度假，阿尔弗雷德做了足足两周的计划，结果就这样结束了。他心里咒骂了克格勃无数次，最后决定随心所欲，动用自己的特权，去给伊万一些惊吓。

没过几天，他动身乘坐游轮去了敖德萨。

这座黑海北岸的苏联港口城市接待了不少外国游客，他们大部分都能在敖德萨停留上两三天时间。阿尔弗雷德以游客身份登陆之后，原本计划乘火车去莫斯科找伊万，可他在见到伊万之前，先见到了冬妮娅。

阿尔弗雷德曾认为冬妮娅和伊万一点也不像。伊万的轮廓看起来锋利得像是匕首，英俊里带着一股薄寡，眼睛大而水润，但又盈溢出忧郁的愁绪。可冬妮娅不同。见到冬妮娅时，阿尔弗雷德怎么也不敢相信这是伊万的姐姐。

冬妮娅是个娇媚而丰满的女人，骨架小巧，肉感十足。她的脸圆圆的，鼻子长得很精致，圆溜溜的眼睛也像是小兽般纯真——和伊万眼睛里神秘而清透的紫色不同，冬妮娅的眼睛更接近于水色。

是直到阿尔弗雷德见到幼年的万尼亚时，他才发现，原来伊万在小时候长得很像冬妮娅。那份稚童的钝感和柔软，伊万在长成少年时已经丢弃，却在冬妮娅身上保留了下来。

冬妮娅穿着一袭嫩黄色波点连衣裙，裙摆落在浑圆的小腿上，扇形的领口露出她的一截锁骨——她在海风与夏日的骄阳下，顶着众人打量的目光，走到阿尔弗雷德身边，脆生生地问：“你是谁？”

阿尔弗雷德先是装傻，但跟着冬妮娅的便衣保镖悄无声息地缩紧了他们的包围，有意无意地站在阿尔弗雷德看得见的地方。冬妮娅继续问：“你和他们都不一样。你是谁？你是……哪个国家？”

不等阿尔弗雷德回答（阿尔弗雷德也没准备说实话），冬妮娅突然说：“你是美国吗？”

她笑眯眯地请阿尔弗雷德吃了一根雪糕——“万尼亚喜欢的人，应该就是你这个样子。”  
阿尔弗雷德最后被冬妮娅带回莫斯科，一路上，阿尔弗雷德听她说了很多。而在抵达莫斯科之后，伊万似笑非笑地警告他：“你不应该见到他们其中任何一个的。”

“即便他们是主权国家，也是你的亲人？”

“阿尔弗雷德，不要再挑衅我了。”伊万沉下声音说。

他们最终不欢而散，阿尔弗雷德直接乘坐大使馆的专机飞回去，后来，阿尔弗雷德再没有见过任何一个苏联加盟国，就连冬妮娅也没有再露过面。

可在阿尔弗雷德与他们第一次访问苏联的总统进入克里姆林宫的那一天，阿尔弗雷德又见到了一个苏维埃社会主义共和国——伊万的妹妹，娜塔莎。

美国大使馆的黑色轿车在乐队欢庆的声音中驶入克里姆林宫，他们下车时，伊万和苏联共产党的主席已经在红毯上等候。穿戴整齐、一身正装西装的伊万被长裤勾勒出修长的腿，一截雪白的脖颈从被红色领带束起的白色衬衫领口向上延展。在见到阿尔弗雷德时，伊万的喉结缓缓滑动——领导人与政府高层互相寒暄，伊万也十分亲切地和美国总统问好。当他面对阿尔弗雷德时，却没有说话，垂着眼睛当着阿尔弗雷德的面轻轻地“哼”了一声——阿尔弗雷德拽住他的手，偏过头，故意地亲密地在伊万耳边说：“用你这条领带绑在你的手腕上肯定很好看。”

伊万的脸色不变，却连耳朵尖都红透了，“你试试。”

阿尔弗雷德唯恐天下不乱，笑起来说：“好。”

他向伊万倾身，悄无声息地将嘴唇往伊万的脸颊上凑——

忽地，一声枪响。

子弹“咻”地贴着阿尔弗雷德的发顶飞过，最后掉在地上。

一时之间场面大乱，保镖纷纷拔枪，枪口瞄准着两国的最高元首，双方剑拔弩张，谁也想不到在这一场最高级的会晤中，出现在这种安全事故。美国总统怒不可遏，但他脸上还保持着自持和冷静，要求苏联方面给一个解释。苏联方面给不出合理的解释，森严戒备的克里姆林宫怎么可能会混入杀手？实际上，美国方面已经给苏联人定罪了——这一定是苏联人的阴谋。

只有伊万全程一言不发，目光却飞快地在克里姆林宫四周的建筑上搜寻。阿尔弗雷德没有握他的手，但他们站得很近，他能感觉到伊万的手在发抖。

阿尔弗雷德突然握住他。

又一声枪响。

这一次，子弹擦破了阿尔弗雷德的脸颊。

伊万甩开阿尔弗雷德的手，说，他知道是谁。

是娜塔莎。

所有的安全保卫工作都在防备外人，却没有人料到娜塔莎这样一个国家会如此疯狂。她带着狙击的枪械设备埋伏在大克里姆林宫的楼顶，瞄准镜跟着阿尔弗雷德，在阿尔弗雷德与伊万亲昵耳语时，她不受控制地按下扳机。

娜塔莎是被伊万亲自带到他们面前来向阿尔弗雷德、也向美国总统等人道歉的。

不同于冬妮娅如同熟透的水蜜桃一般的妩媚，娜塔莎让人觉得冷。她未施粉黛，修长而淡薄的身体被男性的苏联军装包裹起来——她太像伊万了。甚至于，她比伊万更淡漠，更锐利。伊万将她带到众人面前时，她的目光如同冰雪王座上的女王，冷漠地一一扫过在座的所有人，最后落在阿尔弗雷德的身上。

“我为什么没能杀死你呢？”

她说话时如同喃喃自语，望向阿尔弗雷德的目光令人胆寒。

她不是开玩笑，她真的想杀了阿尔弗雷德。她甚至不知道从哪里摸出了一把匕首——刀锋在阳光下反射出刺眼的白光。

“娜塔莎！”伊万大声地喝止她，声音发颤，“够了！”他上前夺走了娜塔莎的刀，“你……你知不知道你在做什么？！”

“当然，万尼亚……我亲爱的哥哥。”她轻声说着，细瘦的手腕被伊万攥在手里。她痴迷地看着伊万，“我要把你从魔鬼那里夺回……”

伊万扇了她一耳光。“啪”的一声响，她的脸被打得侧向一边，雪白的皮肤上略略红肿起来，伊万不敢相信自己的粗暴，惶惶地站着变换了好几个动作。娜塔莎摸着自己的脸，一言不发。

“……道歉。”他命令道。

娜塔莎闻言拿下自己的手，笔挺地站着，高傲地仰着她的下颚，所有人都能看见她脸上的痕迹。她向美国总统与官员行了一个军礼，为这一出不体面的闹剧致歉。但她一句话也没有对阿尔弗雷德说。

所有人的目光都聚焦在阿尔弗雷德身上，想让他给个准话，阿尔弗雷德拜拜手，表示自己不在意，比起娜塔莎他更想问伊万——

“你知道你的妹妹对你怀有非同一般的情愫吗？”在晚宴时，他压低声音问坐在他对面的伊万。

玻璃杯与装饰品闪烁着的光华中，伊万的目光闪躲。

“你看见她的眼神了吗？”阿尔弗雷德讥讽，“那个疯女人，她爱你，疯狂地爱你，如同情人般爱你。”

席间，阿尔弗雷德去了一趟卫生间，回来时又遇见了娜塔莎。在明亮的走廊里，这个容色冷艳的女人用那一把被伊万打落的匕首横在他脖子前，拦住他的去路。

就像阿尔弗雷德曾被伊万警告，不许他见到任何一个加盟国那样，娜塔莎一定也从伊万那里听到过类似的话。十四个国家，只有娜塔莎在这样的场合下，再三来见他。

“要杀了我？”阿尔弗雷德双手插在兜里，问得随意。

娜塔莎望着他，匕首的刀锋抵在他的脖子上，用力向里压。阿尔弗雷德能感觉自己脖颈处的动脉正在刀刃下“突突”地跳动。可他又笑起来，“你可以杀我，但我不会死——你被伊万关起来太久，有些事也许不太清楚也情有可原。你即便杀了我，我也不会死。不论你是用子弹射穿我的头颅、胸腔，甚至割断我的脖子，我都不会死。如果我们的肉体这么脆弱，伊万和我之间大概早已经有一个人死去了。”阿尔弗雷德握着娜塔莎的那丙匕首，从自己的喉咙边挪开。刀刃嵌进他的手掌里，血液涓涓留下来，沾红了他的袖口，“你对我束手无策。”

娜塔莎用力地将匕首从阿尔弗雷德的手掌中抽出来，在他的皮肉上划下一道更深的伤口。

“说说吧，为什么。”阿尔弗雷德问，“因为你爱他？所以你就想让我消失？这没必要。伊万和我……”

阿尔弗雷德原本想说，他并不爱我。娜塔莎却跟他说：“因为你骗了他。”

娜塔莎冷冽的紫色眼睛带着翻涌的厌恶与憎恨，“你们本来就不是一类人，这一切本来就不该发生。你们是敌人，只有我，才是永远不会背叛他、永远站在他身后的唯一的妹妹。我愿意为他做任何事，可他却为你失去理智、神魂颠倒……你又做了什么？”

阿尔弗雷德好笑地重复，“他为了我失去理智？你确定你说的是伊万？”

“你会害死他的。你迟早会。”

娜塔莎说完，将沾着血的匕首扔在阿尔弗雷德面前，从窗户翻出去离开。阿尔弗雷德满手是血，去找人叫来了医生，并没有立即回宴会厅。等众人知道时，阿尔弗雷德已经包扎好了。

伊万急匆匆地赶来。他半跪在他身前，捧着他的手打量，仰着头小心翼翼地问他“疼吗”的时候，阿尔弗雷德猛地想起娜塔莎说的“神魂颠倒”。但他自始至终不知道自己骗了伊万什么。

是在很多年以后，伊万不知所踪，娜塔莎被迫离开苏联，独自生活的时候，他们在联合国的会议上遇见。俄罗斯代表身后的那张椅子始终空着，伊万自从苏联解体后，一直没有露过面。在会议的间隙，娜塔莎找到阿尔弗雷德。

她憔悴瘦削，过去如同被熔炼的金子般的长发也干枯毛躁。

“不论你会不会死，那一次我应该杀了你的。”她对阿尔弗雷德说，“我说过，你迟早会害死他的。现在你满意了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德不喜欢娜塔莎这样说，他知道伊万躲起来了，但娜塔莎这样说，仿佛伊万已经死了。他平静地说：“满意什么？这是苏联人自己的选择。”

娜塔莎冷笑，“但你用感情当作诱饵引诱他、欺骗他、伤害他。他根本不应该那么痛苦。”

可难道阿尔弗雷德不曾痛苦？

在如宿命般的对抗与命运的捉弄下，他们都是一样的。伤害与被伤害，他们之间根本算不清这笔账，以至于后来没有人再去计较。

除了娜塔莎。

娜塔莎比伊万本人更在乎他，她将伊万承受过的痛苦一笔一笔记得清清楚楚。阿尔弗雷德不记得在那五十年里他自己有过多少愤怒和妒忌，也不记得猜疑和谁都不愿妥协的矛盾曾令他有多么苦恼。他自己都不知道那究竟是遗忘，还仅仅是他变得麻木——自从那一天，伊万浸着冷汗在床上挣扎，又跪在他面前求欢，在被他翻来覆去地贯穿、撕扯、摆弄，最后沾满体液湿淋淋地被他扔在一边之后，在伊万不见了的十年间，这幅画面足够让他对之前五十年里所有的往事变得麻木。

娜塔莎却会在每一次与他遇见时提起伊万往日的煎熬。那是无数个雪夜中隔窗望进黑夜时无意识的落泪，是暴雨的夜里借由滚雷遮掩的恸哭，是酗酒、吸烟，是对加盟共和国们的暴躁和苛责，也是他每一次在责难后循环往复的自我怀疑与折磨。

一切都只是因为，伊万已经失去理智了。他想与阿尔弗雷德在一起。他控制不住想要结束这一场对立的念头，尽管他清楚地知道，自己不应该这么做。

娜塔莎总会在告诉阿尔弗雷德这些事之后轻蔑地说，你看，这些你都不知道，你根本不爱他。

这样的话，就如同亚瑟和无数总统、副总统、国务卿曾经和他说过的一样——“他根本不爱您。只是利用您而已。”

是这样的猜忌奠定了他与伊万之间爱情的基调。也是这种被所有人推波助澜的猜忌，一次又一次地在伊万了无音讯的那十年中，将尚未愈合的伤口撕开。在相当漫长的一段时间里，阿尔弗雷德都躲着娜塔莎，娜塔莎却总能找到办法，阴魂不散地把阿尔弗雷德那些不知道的关于伊万的事情，一点一点告诉他，用她那把变成言语的匕首，捅进阿尔弗雷德隐匿的伤口中——

“你说对了，我根本不爱他。”被激怒的阿尔弗雷德神态自若地回答她，从发梢到裤脚都洋溢着一股胜利者的自得。

阿尔弗雷德以为娜塔莎会变得更偏激，但这个冰山美人忽然笑了。这是阿尔弗雷德唯一一次见到这个女人的笑容，光芒仿佛跳舞一般在她的发间跃动，粼粼亮亮。她弯着眼睛，嘴角起来，说：“我就知道。”

后来伊万回来了。

阿尔弗雷德不知道当年他言不由衷的话有没有被娜塔莎告诉伊万，但当他和伊万真正在一起后，娜塔莎也没有再找过他的麻烦。

他们也不曾再私下交谈。

……直到现在。

他们站在走廊中僵持着，仿佛时光在一瞬间回到三十年前，他们在联合国大会散会后的走廊中相遇，带着敌意对视。

娜塔莎指缝中的香烟燃出一截烟灰，她深吸了一口，随手掸落在一边的垃圾桶上。

阿尔弗雷德问：“冬妮娅也来了？”

“当然没有。那婊子（Bitch）不是早就被你蛊惑、整天想着怎么向你摇尾乞怜吗？怎么可能还跟他扯上关系。”她说话时缭绕着灰色的烟气，“她恨不得和我们一点关系也没有。”

娜塔莎在离开伊万之后大约是成熟了很多。

再一次近距离地看到娜塔莎，阿尔弗雷德还能从她的眼睛里看出痛恨，但那种用刀指着他的疯狂已经被她藏起来了。她目光森然地对阿尔弗雷德上下打量，但也仅仅是打量。

“你今天最好不要见他。”阿尔弗雷德迎着那道目光，非常平静地说，“我不知道他们和你交代过没有，万尼亚的记忆只到他被金帐汗国掠走的时候——后来发生的一切他都不知道。有些事，我不用说你也明白……我怕会伤害到他。”

“而这一切都是谁的错？”娜塔莎又狠狠吸了一口烟后，把烟头摁在垃圾桶上，“我不让他看到我。你让我见见他。” 娜塔莎望着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德面无表情地与她对视。娜塔莎冷笑着移开视线，“太好笑了，你有资格质疑我吗？全世界只有我，永远不可能也永远不会伤害他。”

这个女人其实比他想象中的脆弱。就连她色厉内荏的样子都和伊万那么像。

阿尔弗雷德终于点头，“也好。”

在阿尔弗雷德按响门铃时，娜塔莎躲到走廊的拐角。门铃响了几声之后，扬声器里传来一个细弱的声音——“是谁呀？”

娜塔莎心脏骤停，随即如同被人攥在手心里，却又剧烈地跳动，一下又一下撞击着牢笼。是痛苦，还是喜悦，娜塔莎从来都分不清。她的哥哥永远带给她的只有一种感受——那是她亲爱的哥哥。

“万尼亚，是我。”阿尔弗雷德温柔地说。

过了一瞬，房门向外弹开，一个身上披着毛毯、脖颈间裹着围巾的小男孩从房间里跑出来。长长的毛毯拖在地上，他不留神，一脚踩上去，“啊”地叫着向前跌倒——

他一头扎进阿尔弗雷德的怀里。

娜塔莎从阴影中迈出去的脚尖又缩回去。

埋在阿尔弗雷德怀里的万尼亚突然抬头，望向娜塔莎躲藏的角落。他盯着那里看了一会儿，仰起头，疑惑地问：“阿尔弗，这里还有别人吗？”

娜塔莎淌着泪，背靠墙蹲在地上。

阿尔弗雷德摸着他的头发，垂眼帮他整理好毛毯，“怎么了？”

万尼亚抿着嘴，偏头想了想，还是摇摇头。“没什么……”他的声音听起来有些失落。万尼亚踮起脚搂住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，脸埋在他的肩窝里，模模糊糊地哽咽着说：

“我突然很想我的冬妮娅和娜塔莎。”

娜塔莎捂着嘴，眼泪汹涌地掉下来。


	11. Chapter 11

十一、

万尼亚在一场大病之后，身体慢慢好转。他在生病期间就总是用渴望地眼神望着窗外，等到医生宣布他已经痊愈的时候，万尼亚在第一时间转头望着阿尔弗雷德。万尼亚睁大圆溜溜的眼睛，却什么也不说，抿起嘴唇眼巴巴地看着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德逗他，故意不说话，假装没有看见万尼亚神色里的急迫。万尼亚的手指紧紧抠住自己的袖口，脸色发白，但所有的血液都像是冲上了他的耳朵尖，红得像是要烧起来。

是医生看不过去，为万尼亚解围。他咳嗽了一声发话：“既然病好了，就应该多去外面走走。这个季节的莫斯科很美。”

万尼亚得到医生的支持，拼命对阿尔弗雷德点头。阿尔弗雷德揉乱他的头发，当天下午就带他出门去了。

万尼亚热衷于见到这个现代国家中的一切，高楼大厦、街道桥梁，他连看着红绿灯都会咯咯发笑。他们在伊万家楼下的那个路口等了七八个绿灯，才终于过了马路。

这个时候的万尼亚已经不像最初去航天博物馆时那样羞涩胆怯，他不光敢于向阿尔弗雷德提出要求，还懂得怎么让阿尔弗雷德对他心软——不过，阿尔弗雷德本来就很难拒绝万尼亚的要求。他们坐在餐厅露天的座位上，万尼亚兴味盎然地盯着马路上飞驰的车辆与行人来来往往。他看得相当明目张胆，路人在被他的视线烫到之后，会转头看见他。俄罗斯人在步履匆忙间总是面色冷淡，但只要万尼亚冲他们一笑，那些人脸上烦躁指责的神情立刻就烟消云散。他们会笑着迎上来，想摸摸万尼亚的头发，捏捏他的脸颊，连被主人带出来散步的小狗也想凑上前蹭蹭万尼亚的腿。

他们在餐厅坐了很久，后来万尼亚说想去儿童游乐场，阿尔弗雷德想了想，把他带去了高尔基公园。

在高尔基公园里的儿童游乐场建成的那一年，伊万带阿尔弗雷德去过。他们在晚饭一路从伊万的公寓散步到高尔基公园里，黄昏姹紫嫣红的云霞之后，是逐渐降下的夜幕。在他们正准备离去的时候，伊万“啊”了一声，说要带阿尔弗雷德去一个地方。

游乐场里所有的器械都是金属制成，连游乐场的名字都透着一股太空的浪漫与寂冷。银灰色的金属架下有一圈蓝色的灯光，在夜色中幽幽发亮。入夜了，仍有孩子在玩闹，嬉笑的声音飘荡在无边的黑夜里，丁零当啷的清脆风铃声不知道从哪里传来，糅杂在一起，连金属在蓝光下冷硬的光泽也变得柔和。

伊万说：“真希望我小时候也玩过这些，也能交到这么多朋友。”

“那是不可能的。”阿尔弗雷德果断地回答。

伊万被阿尔弗雷德毫不同情的态度气得一哽，迟迟没有说话。他和阿尔弗雷德坐在一旁冰冷的金属长椅上，任由沉默在他们之间弥散开来。但也没有很久，因为阿尔弗雷德说，你现在也可以去玩。

“……阿尔弗雷德，这里叫作儿童游乐场是有原因的。我已经不是小孩子了。”

“我知道，”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“但你还想玩，不是吗？”

伊万又不说话。

“还是说你怕器械承载不了你的重量？”阿尔弗雷德的手在伊万手臂和大腿上捏了捏，掰着他的脸亲了一下，“玩了又不会罚款，还是说你不相信你们国家的施工水平？”

伊万在沉重的夜色里嗤笑了一声，最终摇了摇头，说，我们走吧。

他对阿尔弗雷德说，这些东西对于现在的我而言没有任何意义。

但是，它们对于幼年时的伊万来说，还是极富吸引力的。

万尼亚一见到游乐场，眼睛便亮了，整张脸都像是会发光一样，在日暮的余晖里笼罩了一圈柔和的橙光。阿尔弗雷德原本想陪着他，但万尼亚刚一走近，孩子们便立刻感知到他。

孩童的喜爱比起大人更没有矫饰。一见到万尼亚，他们便拥上去，叽叽喳喳地要拉他一起玩耍。阿尔弗雷德的脚步停在游乐场边缘，眼睁睁地看着手足无措的万尼亚为难地频频看向他，却始终没有再近一步。也只是用了一小会儿，万尼亚就习惯了这种浓烈而炽热的喜欢，坦然地加入了孩子们的游戏。

他们在游乐场里疯跑、笑闹，坐在秋千上越荡越高，一次又一次地爬上滑梯，又一次又一次接二连三地滑下来。万尼亚鲜少像个真正的幼童那样无忧无虑，他作为一个国家的苦难紧缚着他，但也只有这个时候，他和其他孩子没有什么差别。

阿尔弗雷德终于明白伊万当初那句话的含义。这里的游戏与成年后的他无关，但一定会让幼年的他快乐。

有两个七八岁的男孩因为游戏发生争执，互相推搡，撞倒了一个小女孩。那个女孩坐在地上“哇”地哭起来。有家长要上前解围，但在那之前，万尼亚已经走到女孩的身边，对她说了一句什么。

那句被风吹散的声音大约是具有祖国天生的魔力，那群孩子们都安静下来。他对那个抽噎的女孩伸出手——握住了她。

在那两个大男孩道歉时，阿尔弗雷德转身，走到空旷无人的地方接听响了很久的电话。

那是直接从法国打过来的电话。玛利亚·博蒙特告诉他维斯塔4号小行星的命名权已经处理好了，现在只需要阿尔弗雷德填好表格再寄回天文协会就行。

“我明天就让人把表格寄回NASA总部……”

“不用寄去NASA。”阿尔弗雷德打断她，“寄到莫斯科来吧。”

电话那头突然安静。那是一种像是震惊，像是了悟，像是两者交织着难以言喻的静谧。

半晌，电话那头拘谨地说：“……好。”

“你用不着惊讶，我早就告诉过你，不是吗？”

“……我只是没想到您现在就在莫斯科……”

“那你现在知道了。”阿尔弗雷德远远地看着一个年轻女人拿着一根筒状冰淇淋走近万尼亚，短暂地与他交谈之后便离开，万尼亚坐在秋千上，一晃一晃地吃起来，“好了，我一会儿把莫斯科的地址发给你，或者你直接寄到克里姆林宫也行。他们会知道怎么处理的。”

说罢，他挂了电话，快步朝万尼亚走去。

听见脚步声，又或者万尼亚在远处就感觉到阿尔弗雷德，万尼亚扭头看着他，从秋千上跳下来，吧嗒吧嗒地朝他跑来。阿尔弗雷德弯下腰，在万尼亚扑进他怀里时，一把将万尼亚抱住。

万尼亚在他肩头吮着冰淇淋，阿尔弗雷德摸着他的头发，“我还以为万尼亚看见我不在了会害怕。”

“会害怕，”万尼亚软糯的声音认真地回答，“可是有那么多人都很爱我，我想，阿尔弗也一定会爱我。”

“我也爱你。”阿尔弗雷德松开万尼亚，笑着揉揉他的头发。

万尼亚笑弯了眼睛，牵着阿尔弗雷德的手，又对阿尔弗雷德说：“刚才有个姐姐送给我冰淇淋，我很喜欢她，所以就收下了。”

阿尔弗雷德想起刚才那个年轻女人的背影，“你还记得她长得什么样子吗？”

万尼亚困扰地思索片刻——“那个姐姐戴着墨镜和帽子，我看不见……可她的金发很长，我想，她一定很漂亮很漂亮。”

“……她的确很漂亮。”阿尔弗雷德不动声色地说。

万尼亚牵着他的手突然有些僵，他非常小心地问：“阿尔弗，我这样做这没关系的，对不对？”

阿尔弗雷德把他抱起来，“没关系，她不会伤害你。”

万尼亚轻轻地应声，突然感叹，“今天的星星真好看呀。”

阿尔弗雷德抬头看了一眼在夜幕中闪烁的群星。夜色平静，繁星璀璨，阿尔弗雷德说： “万尼亚，我找到你的小行星了。”

“真的？”万尼亚立刻雀跃起来，“在哪里？我们可以去看它吗？”

“我明天就带你去。”

“那我们要像博物馆里说的那样，坐火箭去看他吗？”

阿尔弗雷德捏捏万尼亚的后颈，“暂时还不行。”

他说：“但我可以让你看见它。”

阿尔弗雷德很快就做好了露营的准备。早先他和伊万总喜欢去野营，两个人一起出逃到无人的旷野之中，心照不宣地在短暂的时光中遗忘他们作为国家所必须面对的烦扰。是以，伊万公寓的储藏室里，帐篷、睡袋、保温箱和急救套装，一应俱全。阿尔弗雷德还带万尼亚去买了一套与他那条围巾很相配的防寒外套。

第二天的天气正晴朗，阿尔弗雷德带上露营的必备品和望远镜，下午他们就出发。行车差不多三个多小时，抵达露营地点时是傍晚，等阿尔弗雷德将一切收拾妥当时，夜晚的墨渍便在天空中晕开。太阳落山之后，夜空完完全全地浸泡在浓稠的藏青色之中，浩瀚的星河迸溅出水浪，水珠零零落落地洒在夜幕上。星光在清冷的夜色中格外澄净，极为浅淡的、接近月色银白的鹅黄一闪一闪，一闪一闪，在寂静中望着他们。

阿尔弗雷德升起篝火，把他的棉花糖架在火上烤，娴熟地烤得八分熟，表皮焦脆，温度又不至于让内里的糖融化。他递给万尼亚，万尼亚欢欣地接下，告诉他味道很棒——

当初阿尔弗雷德第一次烤给伊万的时候，伊万吃了一口，告诉他：“太甜了。”

“你连喝红茶都要搭配蜂蜜，和我有什么差别？”

伊万点点头，强调：“但你这个还是太甜了。”把他棉花糖从树枝上摘下来，一股脑塞进阿尔弗雷德嘴里，在阿尔弗雷德还没反应过来的时候，在阿尔卑斯山白雪覆盖的冬天的夜里，按住阿尔弗雷德的后脑勺，深吻他。

伊万的舌头伸进阿尔弗雷德的齿间，将他口中的棉花糖搅碎，阿尔弗雷德配合他，被他舌尖沾到的甜味吸引，跟着吮了上去。一小块棉花糖不一会儿就在体温中融化，渗进他们的唇齿中。他们的味蕾被甜腻的味道刺激，更紧密地贴着彼此，像是要将那甜味除去，又像是要将甜味掠夺。

伊万退开的时候，额头还是抵着阿尔弗雷德的。他微微喘着气，舔舔嘴唇，告诉阿尔弗雷德——

“这样尝起来好多了。”

万尼亚不像伊万那样挑剔。他满心欢喜地把棉花糖串在火上烤，夹在巧克力曲奇饼干中间，一口就能吃下一整个，然后把饼干和棉花糖一齐塞在嘴里，将腮撑得鼓鼓的，再“咔嚓咔嚓”地咀嚼。

阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地把水壶递给他，把他抱起来，放在一旁及腰的巨大石块顶部的平面上。那里正好离架起的望远镜不远。阿尔弗雷德又稍微调试了一下望远镜，便抱着万尼亚，让他正好对着望远镜的观测口。万尼亚看了片刻，有点想伸手摆弄望远镜的位置，只是阿尔弗雷德提醒他，小心不要让角度偏离。

阿尔弗雷德告诉他，那颗小行星不会发光，只会微弱地反射出太阳的光芒，它或许比这片星空中你所看到的一颗星星都要暗淡，但你依然会看见它，因为它是你的。它就在镜头的中央，你仔细看，看那颗暗淡到几乎要融进沉黑的夜色里，那颗光芒发灰的星星，它就是你的小行星。

万尼亚又认真对着望远镜看了半晌，突然欢呼一声，“我看到了！”他向后抱住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，脸颊贴在阿尔弗雷德的脸上，“阿尔弗，我看到它了！”他说着又扭头回到望远镜前对着现在属于他的那颗星星打量。

万尼亚乐滋滋地看了很久，忽然，他“啊”地小声惊叫。他手指着望远镜对准的方向，“阿尔弗你快看，那颗想星星会动！那是流星吗？”

阿尔弗雷德看过去。那颗“星星”悄然在天空中奔跑。比起流星，它更像是机翼没有闪光的飞机。它没有熊熊燃烧的火尾，更照不亮半片天空，只是那样闲适地，平稳地，向前移动。

阿尔弗雷德让万尼亚再对着望远镜看看，解释道：“那是国际空间站。”

“是我们在博物馆见到的那个吗？”

“就是它。”

万尼亚又看了许久，追随着空间站越过天空的踪迹，直至它彻底消失在视野之中。

阿尔弗雷德把万尼亚放在石头上，万尼亚坐在边缘上时，几乎和阿尔弗雷德平视。“万尼亚以前没有见过流星吗？”

“……可能，也许见过吧……”万尼亚回忆起来，“但那是在白天，我还以为天空要烧着了。”

“那时候万尼亚许愿了吗？”

“许愿？”万尼亚偏头问，“可以许愿吗？”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，捏万尼亚柔软还带着肉感的脸颊，“当然，对着流星许愿一定会实现。”

万尼亚目光炯炯地看着他，“我们什么时候会看见流星？万尼亚只能许一个愿望吗？”

阿尔弗雷德含笑，“对，只能许一个，不能贪心。万尼亚会许什么愿？”

“我想要快点见到娜塔莎和冬妮娅！”万尼亚不假思索地回答。

“不用许愿，你会见到她们的。”

“真的吗？阿尔弗找到她们了吗？”万尼亚看着他。万尼亚长而卷的睫毛在不远处篝火的红光里颤抖，被夜色染黑的紫色眼睛里倒映着一星点的光芒。曾经，伊万也这样看着他，坐在高高的石块上，略微低下头，捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸，眼睛里流转着连他自己都不曾探查的温柔与脆弱，静静地看着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德总会在这时吻他，不在嘴唇，而是在额头。他扬着脸，吻伊万的额头。

而此刻，阿尔弗雷德摸了摸万尼亚脑后的短发，上前亲吻他的额头。他没有立即回答万尼亚的问题，只是承诺，相信我，很快你就会见到他们了。

“是啊，最近我总觉得娜塔莎好像就在我身边……”万尼亚沉思了一会儿，拢着眼睑笑起来，“这说明，阿尔弗和瓦洛佳爷爷快要找到她了吧？”

阿尔弗雷德想昨天那个在他离开时接近万尼亚的年轻女人，摸了摸万尼亚的发顶。

万尼亚让阿尔弗雷德将他放在地上，重新坐回篝火边，串起棉花糖，一边烤，一边看着从未停止闪烁的星光。

“那阿尔弗呢？阿尔弗会许什么样的愿望？”

万尼亚突然问。艳丽的火光照亮他的脸，万尼亚没有抬头。

“我……会希望你平安快乐地长大。”阿尔弗雷德回答。

他曾经许过一个愿望——阿尔弗雷德想，事到如今，愿望大概是已经实现了。至于实现愿望的代价……谁也不知道，究竟有没有代价。

万尼亚扬着脸，甜甜地对阿尔弗雷德笑了一下，跑到阿尔弗雷德身边，“吧唧”在他脸上亲了一口，又坐回自己的位置上，拿起先前放在一旁的棉花糖，专心致志地烤起来。

他烤得很认真。

安静得不像话。

在篝火的声响逐渐微弱，飞散的火星子慢慢绝迹，在夜空变得比先前更沉暗更静谧的许久之后，万尼亚开口。

“对不起……我没有办法让未来的伊万·布拉金斯基回来。” 他如同喃语般轻声说。

阿尔弗雷德惊愕地看着他。

万尼亚抬起头，以一种与他年龄不符的恬淡，沉静地看着阿尔弗雷德：“阿尔弗的愿望是想让未来的伊万·布拉金斯基回来吗？”

阿尔弗雷德顿了一下，“那并不是我的愿望。”

“可是阿尔弗很想他吧。”万尼亚弯起眼睛，“你很爱他。”

阿尔弗雷德起先没有说话。他敞开手，让万尼亚做到他怀里。在无尽的温柔的夜色中，阿尔弗雷德忽地舒了一口气。他亲吻万尼亚头顶的发旋，“是啊，我很爱他。但这并不代表我不爱你——你们是一样的。”

万尼亚的头靠在阿尔弗雷德的颈窝，“……我们不是一样的。他是我，但我……现在还不是他。”

阿尔弗雷德莞尔，“你最好不要变成他。”

“为什么？”

为什么呢，阿尔弗雷德想。大约是，如果万尼亚平安快乐地长大，他就永远不会成为后来暴戾的伊万·布拉金斯基，不会被日久经年的不安全感打磨得锐利，锐利到暴戾、偏激，刺伤别人也伤害自己。而如果他要成为那样的伊万·布拉金斯基，他往后所要经历的苦痛，不论是被忽视看轻的失落，还是被烈火灼心的剧痛，还是被他以为的朋友背叛乃至欺辱折磨，还是与他的敌人相爱——

那对这个被阿尔弗雷德抱在怀里的万尼亚来说，太残忍了。

阿尔弗雷德没有回答。

“我许过一个愿望。我对他说，我想在他小的时候遇见他。”他说，轻轻摩挲万尼亚的头发，“万尼亚，我的愿望已经实现了。”

万尼亚的头埋在阿尔弗雷德的肩窝里，手紧紧地搂住阿尔弗雷德的脖颈。抱着抱着，万尼亚的肩膀开始抖动，小声呜咽起来。阿尔弗雷德慌忙捧起他的脸，“万尼亚怎么了？”

万尼亚连忙用手背擦去眼泪。他的睫毛舒润，皎皎的月光照亮他脸上的泪渍。万尼亚的声音还哽咽着，却对阿尔弗雷德笑起来：“我很高兴……万尼亚真的、真的很高兴。因为我知道，在未来……会有一个人很爱我呀。”

阿尔弗雷德亲了他的额头，重新把他抱在怀里。他拍着万尼亚的后背，轻轻地抚慰他，直到万尼亚在他的怀里沉沉睡去。

他将睡着的万尼亚抱进帐篷里，自己却在外面坐了一夜。黎明时天空洗尽墨色，先是透露出浅淡的灰白，逐渐明亮起来的时候，阿尔弗雷德叫醒万尼亚，抱着睡眼惺忪的他，坐在山顶上。云霞羼进拂晓苍白的天色，逐渐被深重的橙黄取代，那一刻，绚烂的朝阳跃出地平线，万丈金光刺破拂晓，清透的蔚蓝铺陈而上。灿金的太阳悬挂在湛蓝的苍穹中，光辉普照，又是崭新的一天。

也是那天早晨刚过八点的时候，阿尔弗雷德接到克里姆林宫打来的电话。

他在挂掉电话之后，万尼亚紧张、期待的神情中，微笑。

“万尼亚，你的娜塔莎和冬妮娅——她们来见你了。”


	12. Chapter 12

十二、

伊万对他的姐妹并没有多少柔情。这并不是说他不爱她们，正相反，幼时的分离让他无比眷赖自己的姐妹。然而，他对待冬妮娅和娜塔莎的方式绝对称不上温和。

早先的时候，阿尔弗雷德对于乌克兰的处境一无所知，或者说，这个世界上除了伊万本人之外，没有任何一个国家知晓。等到后来阿尔弗雷德听说了，他也从未在伊万面前提过只言片语。伊万的家人就是他的逆鳞，他因为幼年时曾经失去过，才在后来用强硬的姿态，将他的亲人束缚在他的身边。娜塔莎那样深切而扭曲地爱他，他依然惧怕娜塔莎在接触世界后离开他，至于冬妮娅——

或许在他被时间模糊的远早的记忆中，是冬妮娅带着娜塔莎离开他的。他们约定好要走向两个方向，寻找庇护之所，但冬妮娅还是带着娜塔莎离开他了。这不是冬妮娅的错，也不是他的，只是这种毫无缘由的恐慌深深扎根在他心里，根茎穿透他的心脏，汲取他内心的养料。

阿尔弗雷德曾在敖德萨见过冬妮娅，可只是得知阿尔弗雷德见到她了，那一瞬间，伊万看向他的目光里只剩下痛恨。那是一种被恐惧与愤怒冲昏头脑后自然流露出的痛恨。他惊惧地死死凝视着阿尔弗雷德，身体僵硬。阿尔弗雷德与他有过那么多次的交缠，那么熟悉伊万的身体，敏锐地瞥见伊万垂在身侧的手指微微屈起，右手食指无意识地勾动。

阿尔弗雷德领悟，原来，在涉及到他姐妹时，伊万仍然会有射杀他的念头。

阿尔弗雷德的态度也冷下来。他们在随行人员的尴尬中旁若无人地僵持，仿佛他们之间的时光倒回到他们相爱之前，仿佛后来所有的浪漫与温情，所有热辣的厮缠与无尽的吻，都被无情地抹去了。最后阿尔弗雷德冷笑起来，自嘲：“是我自作多情了。”

他直接让大使馆安排他回去。

他从来不曾在刚刚见到伊万时就转身离去，那是唯一一次。那时国事平稳，美国与苏联之间没有激烈的冲突，他们原本应该享受这样短暂的平静，但却不欢而散。

那也是阿尔弗雷德唯一一次产生怀疑，怀疑他和伊万之间有没有所谓的“爱情”。

和好的契机是伊万向他道歉。

伊万风尘仆仆地赶来纽约，阿尔弗雷德外出晨跑之后，便看见伊万坐在他家门前的台阶上，睫毛上还挂着露水。他站起来的时候背对着刺眼的光线，阴影里的脸看上去无比憔悴。

他向阿尔弗雷德道歉，说，是他反应过度了，只是这件事太敏感——他太爱他的家人了。

阿尔弗雷德想起他从CIA那边得到的信息，按捺住想要反驳他、刺激他的冲动，在清晨的阳光里原谅了他，轻描淡写得仿佛那只是一次寻常的争吵，就好像他从来没有察觉过伊万一刹那间的杀意。

那之后，阿尔弗雷德就再也不曾和伊万提起他的姐姐和妹妹。潜伏在他们从来不曾被定义的关系之下的暗流一如往常地涌动，一切都在发生，一切都在碰撞，只是他们谁都没有再提。

再然后，就是在东欧的独立运动爆发时。民族主义浪潮的开场早在布拉格就初见端倪，后来是波兰，再又波及到匈牙利，他们无一例外想要从被苏联挟制的阵营出逃，以至于连苏联内部都动荡起来。从爱沙尼亚引爆，独立运动如推倒的多米诺骨牌一般，浩浩荡荡席卷而来。

伊万看上去没有半点异样。

他那个时候已经舍弃自己长久以来的习惯，在正式场合也不再穿军装，一套笔挺的西装看上去和他们这些“西方世界”贪好享乐的人没什么差别。

阿尔弗雷德也很喜欢他这个样子——看上去更斯文，更和煦。

在那柏林墙被推到的那一年十二月，他们在温暖的地中海碰面。好大喜功的美国总统突发奇想，不光想效仿罗斯福，还想要效仿二战后来的三巨头会议，于是把与会地点选在远离马耳他岛的地中海正中央，会议在双方的军舰上举行。

对阿尔弗雷德和伊万来说这没什么大问题——阿尔弗雷德早在二战的时候，就和富兰克林一起在军舰上参加过不少会议。但冬天的地中海气候并不好，洋流的冲撞和暴风雨让海绵波涛汹涌。总统和主席在船上吐得一塌糊涂，会议频频改期。

最后实在没办法，还是要通过阿尔弗雷德和伊万直接面谈。

阿尔弗雷德在十二月初的阴天登上高尔基号游轮，会议室里只有伊万一个人等着他。

伊万笑着看他。

谈话进行得很顺利，因为实在没什么好谈的。

会谈不过就是一个标志——柏林墙被推到了，冷战，结束了。

然而，即使柏林墙被推到，伊万看起来也无甚异样。他冷静、平静得让阿尔弗雷德感到异常。

“终于等到了这一天——你就没有什么想要和我说的吗？”阿尔弗雷德喝着红酒暗示他。

伊万还是微笑着，“米哈伊尔要我向你转达，他向你们总统保证，不会对美国挑起热战。”

“我是说我们——我们不再是敌人了。你，伊万·布拉金斯基，难道没有什么想对我说的吗？”

“说什么？”伊万仿佛对阿尔弗雷德的期待一无所知般反问。

阿尔弗雷德伸手想触碰伊万的脸颊，却被伊万偏头躲开。这下，阿尔弗雷德终于确认，伊万的确不太对劲。他隐隐能猜出症结，与此同时，阿尔弗雷德又不屑。一切已成现实，他们已经坐在这里要为未来的和平举杯了，他们甚至可以光明正大地——不论他们怎么定义这段关系——在一起，伊万又不满些什么呢？

不想要结束冷战，他们大可以继续耗下去。

阿尔弗雷德乐意奉陪。

他笑容里的温度冷却下来。

“不错，那正好乔治也让我转达，只要你们有同样的意愿，我们可以把东、西方的对抗转化成长期合作，实现长久的世界和平。”

说着，他拿出备忘录，把内容一条一条读给伊万听，伊万也逐条回应。双方政府在维护和平和结束冷战方面拥有共识，内容大同小异，大多只是有笼统的象征性意义。

他们没有多说一句话，阿尔弗雷德在谈完之后干脆地离开。

晚上有一场晚宴。白天因为晕船而虚弱得不得不卧床的高层们在夜里似乎容光焕发，一边喝酒，一边谈笑。苏联方面找来的是爵士乐队，既为了迎合美国方面的口味，也为展示自己的好意。

只不过，伊万全程没有说一句话，他脸上的还是挂着让人心冷的笑容。

阿尔弗雷德目光扫到他的时候忍不住冷哼一声，把在座所有人吓了一跳。宴会厅里有一刹那的静默。阿尔弗雷德在所有人的目光下把餐巾扔到桌上，说自己不大舒服，然后离席。

“阿尔弗雷德！”

是伊万突然站起来叫住他。

阿尔弗雷德在离开前回头看了他一眼，却像闹脾气一样没有停留。

他这个举动幼稚又轻率，苏联主席的脸色当时就不大好看，军方顾问脸上浮出怒色，让美国方面的与会人员好不尴尬。还是苏联外长再三保证，这个美国的化身就是这样跳脱，他一定没有恶意——伊万也轻飘飘地点点头，这才打消一起外交事故。

餐后，苏联主席再三旁敲侧击伊万，想让他去搞清楚阿尔弗雷德是怎么回事。

伊万闷声喝了好几杯威士忌，在夜晚腥咸冰冷的海风中沿着甲板的围栏行走。天空中没有一颗星星，无边的海面上也只有他们这几艘游轮与巡洋舰。

也不知道伊万绕着甲板走了多少圈，他终于把从后厨偷出来的威士忌喝完，将瓶子掷进海里，在深夜登上了美国的贝尔纳普号巡洋舰。他跟着侍从的指引，来到阿尔弗雷德的舱房。

门没有锁。无人响应之后，他便径自打开。

阿尔弗雷德其实坐在窗口，望着空无一物的海面。在听到声响后，他回过头来，嘲讽道：“来了？”一开口，他就憋不住自己的火气，阴阳怪气地说，“要等到我们布拉金斯基同志的尊驾还真是不容易。”

“你怎么回事？”伊万走到阿尔弗雷德面前，却没有坐下。

阿尔弗雷德看着伊万居高临下地望着他，伸着下巴点了点对面的座位，“坐。”

伊万迟疑地坐下来，“说吧，怎么回事？”

阿尔弗雷德没有直接回答他，而是坐直身体，向前探出手，要摸伊万的脸颊。

这一次伊万乖乖地坐定，任由阿尔弗雷德温热的手掌托住他被海风吹得冰冷的脸，任由阿尔弗雷德的拇指抚摸他的嘴唇，然而——捏着他的下巴猛地向上一抬，阿尔弗雷德凑上前亲吻了他。

在一个漫长而深入的吻中，阿尔弗雷德的恼怒烟消云散。

“这个问题应该我问你才对，”他温声把下午的话又向伊万重复了一遍——“我们不是敌人了。”

伊万说，嗯。

仅此而已。

阿尔弗雷德揪住他的领带，皱紧眉头，“你到底怎么回事？”

“我没事。”

“没事？”阿尔弗雷德冷笑。

他亲眼看见伊万玻璃般的紫色眼睛将他推挡在外。

他们并不是没有在彼此的眼中见到过这样的神色，但阿尔弗雷德从来没有想到，他会在这一天见到伊万眼神里藏匿不住的怨恨。三十年荏苒，阿尔弗雷德却在这个海风飘摇的夜晚，想起他兴冲冲地从敖德萨去到莫斯科见伊万的那个早晨，想起伊万垂在腿侧、忍不住做出扣动扳机手势的手指，想起他眼睛里一闪而过的杀意。

如今的伊万想必比那时候更爱他。伊万从来没有真正在肢体上伤害过他，即便此刻，阿尔弗雷德把他的领带扯紧、勒得他脖颈发痛，伊万仍旧只是用那双被潮湿的海风吹得发红的眼睛默默地看他。

阿尔弗雷德想，他其实从来没有释怀过。

伊万痛恨所有接近他家人的人，阿尔弗雷德只是痛恨伊万的痛恨。

阿尔弗雷德一瞬不瞬地凝视着伊万，低声猜测：“那我猜猜。一定不是因为柏林墙的事，你早就想把贝什米特赶出去了。因为冷战结束？肯定也不是——这件事不可能不经由你同意……”

“你怎么知道我同意了？”伊万突然开口。

阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，猛地松开伊万，“你什么意思？”

大约是阿尔弗雷德神色中陡然腾升的戒备与恼怒取悦了伊万，在期间混杂的错愕更是调剂品，伊万露出这一整天里的唯一一个开怀的笑，“逗你玩的。我同意了。”

阿尔弗雷德站起来，身体越过茶几，一手撑在伊万身后的墙上，一手的手指捏在伊万的耳朵上，指甲狠狠掐了他的耳廓。伊万在他的姿势里局促得不得不向后仰，连带椅子也翘起来，靠背抵在墙上。

“让我想想还有什么原因……”

“别猜了。”

阿尔弗雷德的额头与伊万相抵，“哦，我知道了。是因为东欧的独立运动吧？”

“……别猜了。”伊万淡淡地重复。

阿尔弗雷德去没有停下来。他的鼻尖和伊万碰在一起，捏着伊万耳尖的手滑到他的脸颊上，托起他的下颌骨，嘴唇贴在伊万的嘴角。

“波兰的话，你肯定也不在乎，至于其他国家……波罗的海的那三位会让你生气，暴跳如雷，但你也没有……那排除下来的话就是……”

“阿尔弗雷德你别说了——”伊万倏地推开阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德却以自己站立的姿势，更强势地向前一步，把伊万压在椅背上，与他亲吻。说是亲吻或许不恰当，阿尔弗雷德只是挑衅一般在伊万嘴唇上吮了一下。

他含着伊万的嘴唇，问：“是乌克兰吧？”

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯！”伊万抬腿踹向阿尔弗雷德的膝盖，早就预判了伊万反应的阿尔弗雷德从容地退后，坐回椅子上，冷然地看着伊万通红的眼睛。

“连乌克兰人都要脱离苏联，连你姐姐都要离开，难怪你——”

“闭嘴！”

伊万忽地站起来，掀翻了他们面前的茶几。桌上的酒瓶、水杯，连带着烟灰缸都掉在地上，声音却被地毯吸得干干净净，连同酒瓶里淌出的黄褐色液体一起。寂然无声的房间里，伊万粗重地喘气，阿尔弗雷德不出一语地仰头看着他。

伊万的手哆嗦着，在弥漫整室的浓重酒精气味里，拔出了他腰间从未卸下过的手枪。

这是他第一次用抢对准阿尔弗雷德。上一次他们真的以武器相对还是将近四十年前，而那次是阿尔弗雷德的枪口对准了他。而这一次，就在冷战结束的这一天，在阿尔弗雷德原本对他们的感情满怀希望、抱有憧憬时，伊万用枪指着他的脸。

“想动手吗？”阿尔弗雷德静静地问他。

“你不要以为我不敢！”伊万愠怒。

“我当然不会，”阿尔弗雷德讥讽，“伟大的苏联，伟大的伊万·布拉金斯基同志，有什么是你不敢的？”他起身，走到伊万面前。黑洞洞的枪口正对准他的鼻尖。阿尔弗雷德问他：“你想杀我多久了？从一开始就想杀了我吗？和我睡在一起的时候想掐死我吗？和我做爱的时候想要捅穿我的胸口吗？接吻呢，”阿尔弗雷德看着他，“像刚才那样和我接吻的时候，你在想什么？”

伊万的嘴唇发抖，睫毛颤动的时候触碰到他眼眶里的水渍，泪珠骤然坠落。

“想枪杀我？好，我给你这个机会。”阿尔弗雷德握住那把枪，抵住自己的心房，“但你我都很清楚，我不会死。”

他对伊万露出一个残忍的微笑，“伊万，就算你死了，我都不会死。”

伊万的眼泪接连滚落，一次又一次覆盖被海风风干的痕迹，灯光映照出他脸颊上斑驳的痕迹，他的眼睛却因为盈溢着泪水，让其中阿尔弗雷德的倒影支离破碎。阿尔弗雷德握住伊万颤抖的手。伊万一贯冰冷的手被那一夜的威士忌浸得发烫，烫得阿尔弗雷德的手心像是要被灼伤。阿尔弗雷德的食指顶在伊万扣住扳机的手指，向前推挤，一点一点，慢慢地，慢慢地，子弹就要飞射而出，射穿阿尔弗雷德的胸膛，穿透他的心脏，让阿尔弗雷德滚烫的鲜血溅在伊万的袖口与衣摆上，再将深红的地毯浸成更深沉的黑。

子弹即将飞射而出。

也就是一刹那，阿尔弗雷德强迫伊万按下扳机的那一刹那，伊万猛然间扔开枪，在一声轰然的枪鸣与随后弥散开的硝烟气味里，子弹穿破夜色，坠入海中，阿尔弗雷德上前拥住他。

被阿尔弗雷德抱着的伊万无动于衷，但被阿尔弗雷德微微抬头注视着的伊万，却放任自己落泪。

“这是难免的。”阿尔弗雷德抬手帮他擦眼泪。

伊万垂着眼睛，“……她是我姐姐。”

“但是她恨你。”

“凭什么？”伊万兀地抓住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，被泪水浸得无比清透的双眼盯着他，“她……冬妮娅……是我的姐姐啊。”

“可是她恨你不是吗？饥荒、核电站爆炸，那些消失的人，她不应该恨你吗？”

“可是她是我姐姐！”伊万厉声打断他，“你不也是吗？！我做过的事，难道你没有做过？难道没有人恨你吗？你有什么立场指责我？！冬妮娅……冬妮娅，她是我姐姐啊！我们本来从一出生就在一起，她是我最亲密、最爱的人！她理应承受这一切，她难道不应该包容这一切吗？！她是、她是……”他的睫毛掀翻了泪水。

伊万蹲在地上，连埋在手臂里，哭出声来，“她是……我姐姐啊……”

阿尔弗雷德想给他一个拥抱，但他又想，伊万大概并不需要。阿尔弗雷德在他面前蹲下，手指梳理伊万乱糟糟的头发，听着他翻来覆去地说“她是我姐姐”——因为是姐姐，所以没有理由反抗，不应当反抗，所以必须要承受伊万的苛求和伤害。

“我没有指责你。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻地开口，“我只是在告诉你，如果她被你伤害，她会恨你的，即便她是你的姐姐。”

“可是我不是故意的啊……我并没有想要伤害她……”

“伊万，在我们的世界里，‘家人’没有任何意义。你为什么要自欺欺人呢？”阿尔弗雷德残忍地说，“亚瑟，也是我的哥哥。”

伊万的呜咽戛然而止。

半晌过去，他放声大哭。

阿尔弗雷德向前一倾，跪在地上，伸手把伊万揽进怀中。

伊万在他的耳畔抽泣，哭了很久，哭到发不出声音，浑身发抖。可他挣扎着用嗓子里最后的声音，沙哑地告诉阿尔弗雷德——

“阿尔弗雷德，我讨厌你。”

结果，在冷战正式结束的那一天，他们并没有迎来期待已久的互表心迹。

但这一刻，阿尔弗雷德轻而易举地就原谅他了。他捧起伊万的脸颊将他脸上的眼泪一滴一滴地吻去，用从来不曾有过的温柔触碰他的身体。伊万发红的眼尾、湿润的目光中的脆弱，还有他浑身散发的醉人的酒精气味，让阿尔弗雷德心软且心动。

醉酒后哭累了的伊万很乖巧。

直到破晓时，他们在疲惫地睡去。

在半梦半醒之间，阿尔弗雷德听见伊万问他：“就算我求你，也没用吧？”

阿尔弗雷德突然明白过来。冷战结束了，东欧对阿尔弗雷德门户大开——伊万那么敏感，他猜到了。他的姐姐，不仅仅只是恨他，而是总有一天会再一次离开他。并且，这一次的分离不是被迫。这是他的姐姐自愿的选择。

倒计时就从这一天开始。

伊万再也抓不住他的姐姐了。


	13. Chapter 13

十三、

阿尔弗雷德很多年前在敖德萨遇见的那个纯真而娇媚的女人，最终只在他记忆中留下了一道时光的剪影，当他真正开始作为独立国家的“冬妮娅”打交道时，她再也没有了那时候的无忧无虑。起初她显得拘谨、寡言，后来等她逐渐熟悉了国家事务，她也是个相当温柔而沉静的女人。

不像伊万，也不像娜塔莎。

冬妮娅和伊万真正决裂是在很久之后。

当初冬妮娅从伊万身边离开的时候也是和娜塔莎一起。在那时候，伊万已经头痛欲裂，要将他身体撕碎的痛楚也把他折磨到发疯，但他还记得让冬妮娅和娜塔莎从他家里滚出去。

冬妮娅如释重负地离开，娜塔莎却泪流满面，哭得浑身发抖。

阿尔弗雷德知道这件事，还是有一次在联合国开会的时候，娜塔莎坐在楼下广场的石阶上，把玩着一个打火机。阿尔弗雷德看见了，认出来那是他曾经送给伊万的礼物，上前劈手夺下。

娜塔莎无动于衷，淡淡说道，拿走吧，他身上不应该留着你任何一样东西，你只会把他弄脏。

“正好，我想在他身上留下我的印记。”阿尔弗雷德回应。

娜塔莎那天却无精打采。在阿尔弗雷德准备离开的时候，娜塔莎才突然开口。

“你们在考虑让冬妮娅加入北约是吗？”她目光直视着纽约街头串流的车辆，喃喃地说，“就算这样，哥哥也不打算出来阻止你们吗？”

阿尔弗雷德站在那里，不知道应该说些什么。他动动喉头，想继续迈开脚步，但又听见娜塔莎非常轻巧地笑了一声。

她用一种极其悲伤，极其失落的语气，仿佛星河陨落，海洋干涸，大地龟裂，万物殁死，对阿尔弗雷德说，你知道吗，是他先不要我们的。

那也只是一时。当伊万重新回来，他对他的姐姐与妹妹仍怀有与众不同的关注。娜塔莎因此而欢欣，冬妮娅却不一样。

那个面容年轻而娇柔的女人非常平静地对阿尔弗雷德说：“我已经不是他姐姐了。”

在阿尔弗雷德讶异的目光中，她进而解释：“在我们还小的时候，我会努力保护他，但他早已经不需要我的保护。我们有各自的命运，他是他，我是我，我们的命运在分叉之后，难道还能重新合并起来吗？”

“我们作为国家，在命运分叉后，难道还有亲缘可言吗？”冬妮娅笑了一下，“这一点，我想您比我更清楚。”

在伊万和冬妮娅真正决裂之前，他们已经很久没有见过了。是阿尔弗雷德提到他不久前刚在华盛顿见到冬妮娅，伊万很冷漠地回答他：“哦，是吗？我好久没见她了。”他从早些年的那一次醉酒中清醒之后就不再对他的亲人怀抱不切实际的期待。以至于后来，当冬妮娅因为克里米亚的事情找到伊万，声泪俱下地让伊万收手时，伊万轻飘飘地说：“这件事不归我管。”

他脸上没有表情，却也不是漠然，那是一种在面对与他无关的琐事时，爱莫能助又不耐烦，还要竭力维持礼貌的神情。

“你应该知道，我早就不参与国事决策了。更何况，那是我送给我姐姐的东西。既然你不是我姐姐了，我也有收回来的权利吧？”

他们不欢而散。

那一次之后，冬妮娅和伊万才是真正没有再见过一次面。

伊万和冬妮娅之间的龃龉不光阿尔弗雷德知道，伊万他们家安全理事会会长更是知道得一清二楚，或者说，决裂原本也是他一手造成的。也因为如此，他才不觉得冬妮娅会为了万尼亚赶来，即便在美国的压力之下来了，相见的场面也一定不会太漂亮——

但阿尔弗雷德知道，她会来。

面对这个她当年来不及保护、无法保护，在蒙古的铁蹄之下苦苦求生的万尼亚，她一定会来。

她已经不愿做伊万的姐姐，但她永远都是万尼亚的姐姐。

冬妮娅来的时候还戴着很久以前阿尔弗雷德曾见她戴过的发带，她和娜塔莎都穿着古式的长裙。站在万尼亚面前的娜塔莎抹去了她平素的桀骜与冷厉，冬妮娅也让自己看起来变得像阿尔弗雷德曾见过的那样纯真柔软。

万尼亚刚一进门就迈开腿朝他的姐姐和妹妹跑过去，扑进姐姐的怀里，放声大哭，撕心裂肺地说他好想、好想她们。

那个向来高傲的娜塔莎泣不成声，冬妮娅还在竭力维持着她对万尼亚的微笑，眼泪却止不住地往下掉。

阿尔弗雷德退出房间。

他站在走廊的窗边，想，也许把万尼亚交给他的姐姐之后，他就可以回美国了吧？

午后的金光渐渐渲染上红色的影子，克里姆林宫红墙映在地上的倒影被拖长。伊万曾经像个孩子一样，一蹦一跳地踩着影子上凸起的城堞，背过身来和他说话。他说他幼年孤独一人时总是这样，那时候他还尚未把他的姐姐和妹妹带回来，那时候只有他一个人。伊万站在夕照火红的光晖里，走到阿尔弗雷德身侧。他牵起阿尔弗雷德的手，将他往宫殿里带，若无其事地感慨——

“谁能想到，就算我找到了娜塔莎和冬妮娅，到最后我也还是一个人。”

阿尔弗雷德想，万尼亚大概会更想要和自己的姐妹在一起。

会客室的门突然被推开。眼睛红肿的娜塔莎踱着她一贯冷傲的步伐走到阿尔弗雷德身边。她没有看阿尔弗雷德，目光遥遥地落在天际红霞之上悬挂的那一道七色分明的彩虹上。阿尔弗雷德望着鸽子从空中飞过时的黑影，默默地站着，娜塔莎却开口了。

“我哥哥……万尼亚他睡着了。我不想和那个女人待在一起。”她低声解释。

“你是说冬妮娅？”

为了见万尼亚，娜塔莎整整几天没有碰过烟草。在情绪大起大落之后，她神情里露出一种颓然的烦躁。娜塔莎的手指忍不住在身侧研磨，想要缓解这种焦灼感。阿尔弗雷德递给她一块树莓味的口香糖——

“试试看。他很喜欢。”

娜塔莎顿了片刻，接过口香糖。

“我讨厌她。”娜塔莎纤长的手指抠住窗棂，指甲泛白，“那个婊子、贱人——她是怎么做到背叛了哥哥，还能对万尼亚那么亲昵？虚伪得让人作呕，我一刻也不想和她待在一起——”

阿尔弗雷德惊讶抬眼看她，“那我呢？我还以为你更不想和我站在一起。”

娜塔莎顿了一下，看向阿尔弗雷德。那双轮廓锋利的眼睛含着冰棱尖角上的光芒，“是。你们原本就是一丘之貉。知道吗，在我哥哥因为爱上你而恸哭时，只有她对哥哥说，你看上去很适合他。哥哥的皮肤烫得像着火，他明明倒在雪地里，发梢的伏特加都结冰了。我们让人把他抱回房间里，等他醒过来，他还是一直一直在发抖。”

“……我知道。你说过。”阿尔弗雷德想起很久之前，在伊万离开的十年里，娜塔莎向他讲述过无数次、也在伊万身上发生过无数次的痛苦。

“对，我说过。但我一定没说过，冬妮娅对他说了什么。”娜塔莎的冷笑非常美丽，“那一次，也是第一次，哥哥说出的第一句话是让我们‘滚出去’。连他自己都不知道他在做什么——他只是被爱你冲昏了头脑。他脸上的眼泪和血一样，汩汩地淌出来。他朝我和冬妮娅扔东西，全都砸在我们身上。他声嘶力竭地让我们‘滚’。我乞求他冷静一些，我跪在他面前抱着他。”

娜塔莎转身靠着墙壁，面朝向闭紧的会客室大门。

“你猜冬妮娅说了什么？你一定猜不到。”娜塔莎蔑然地笑，“她把哥哥扔掉的东西一一捡回来，端正地摆在哥哥面前。她摸着哥哥头发，微笑起来很温柔。可是她说——”

“‘万尼亚，你为什么总是这样？你不是爱阿尔弗雷德吗？你为什么不能更像他一点呢？为什么要折磨我们呢？’”

她飞快颤动的睫毛和伊万那么像，但实际上她并没有伊万那种脆弱。正相反，那是一种强行按捺着恼怒与愤恨时逐渐失控的预兆——“你能想象吗，在那个时候，冬妮娅让他变得像你一样。你知道那对他，意味着什么吗？”她的声音低下去，尾音发起抖，一字一句说得很慢，“冬妮娅是想杀了他。”

“但伊万并没有……”

“你懂什么？”娜塔莎仿佛在哭，但她的嘴角向上扬，笑容无比盛大。在这个扭曲诡异，却又极端凄艳的笑里，她疯疯癫癫地说：“那个婊子在说出那句话的时候，哥哥就被她杀死了——就算哥哥没有真的死去，但在那个瞬间，哥哥还是死了。”

可她疯狂的神情到此为止。她一个人安静地笑了一会儿，擦去脸上的眼泪。

窗外，红霞下沉，逐渐没入地平线。

娜塔莎在离开前叮嘱阿尔弗雷德——

记得把万尼亚带走，不要留给她。

没过多久，冬妮娅抱着万尼亚走出来，放进阿尔弗雷德怀里。她还是温柔地撩起万尼亚的刘海，用沾湿的手帕小心翼翼地擦干净他脸上的泪痕。

“谢谢你愿意过来见他。”阿尔弗雷德对她说。

“琼斯先生，是我该谢谢您。”冬妮娅微微地笑，“谢谢您让我来见他……而不是将我排除在外。”

“没关系，是他一直要见你们。”

“我知道。”冬妮娅又低头看着万尼亚，“不该说的我什么也没有说。娜塔莎一直对我有误会。”她顿了一下，轻轻地说，“我也不知道为什么会变成现在这样……我们以前……万尼亚在那个时候多脆弱，多乖巧啊……我那个时候又，就像现在也是一样……多么懦弱……”

她梳理好万尼亚的额发，收回手，最后凑近吻他光洁的额头。她退后一步，“好了，琼斯先生，您带他走吧。”

  
阿尔弗雷德没让克宫派车送他们回去，他把万尼亚抱在怀里，走进莫斯科即将降临的夜晚。

克里姆林宫外光照璀璨，城墙上的照明与红场上商家的彩灯将暗淡的天空照得半亮。红场上的人潮没有散去，喧喧嚷嚷。大约是有人路过时与同伴说话的音量大了一些，万尼亚悠悠转醒。他柔软的头发在阿尔弗雷德的脖子上蹭了蹭，头继续埋在他的肩颈处。

闷了好一会儿，他小声在阿尔弗雷德耳边说：“冬妮娅、娜塔莎还有我，我们已经不是一个国家了吧？” 他搂紧阿尔弗雷德的脖子，“我们不是暂时分开了，是真的分开了，对吗？因为我们以前分开过，所以我们就不可能再在一起了，对不对？”

阿尔弗雷德一窒，“……万尼亚怎么会这么想？”

“我感觉得到……”万尼亚轻轻地说，“我感觉得到她们爱我，可是……我们已经不是家人了。”

这种敏锐的洞察让万尼亚在最初见面的狂喜过后，变得无比失落。他越是狂喜于自己的姐姐与妹妹还活在这个世界上，越是为他们后来自己选择的分离而失落。

阿尔弗雷德放下他，牵着他的手去GUM里买冰淇淋。就像伊万对树莓口味无比热爱那样，万尼亚也非常喜欢莓果味的冰淇淋。阿尔弗雷德不光给他买了好几个冰淇淋球，还为他挑了整整一盒马卡龙和还有巧克力。他拎着礼盒，带万尼亚在商场里逛了很久。总是有商家想给万尼亚送上一点什么，像是手工做的奶油曲奇饼干，糖果店里巨大的彩色棒棒糖，面包店橱窗里的海绵蛋糕。路过的情侣争相抱着万尼亚拍照，婴儿车中的孩子向万尼亚伸出手，咯咯地笑，手拄拐杖、头发花白的老奶奶一边亲切地叫他“瓦努什卡”，一边像爱抚自己的小孙子那样摸着万尼亚的头发。

万尼亚的心情好了起来。

花店里的少女在最后送给他一枝向日葵，套在透明的塑料包装中，一根白色的丝带扎成精致的蝴蝶结，系住茎秆。

万尼亚脚步轻快地走在阿尔弗雷德前头，一边走，一边吃冰淇淋，一边哼着听不出调子的歌，慢慢地走出商场。

街道上安静下来，莫斯科夜晚不眠的灯火包裹在苍穹之下，夜色的墨黑更深邃了。

这时候，万尼亚突然举着向日葵指向夜空，大喊了一声——

“阿尔弗，你看，流星！”

万尼亚立即紧闭双眼，双手在胸前握住，开始许愿。

阿尔弗雷德顺着他指的方向看去，只见一颗星体拖着燃烧的火尾从无垠的夜空中坠落，一瞬即逝，却在夜幕里划开一道浅白色的切口。

一个月前，阿尔弗雷德和伊万在亚马逊丛林中见到的仿佛正是这一颗流星。

万物在亚马逊丛林的夜晚醒来，鸟叫、虫鸣，野兽踩在松润泥土上的脚步，猿猴在枝头飞跃嬉闹的夜啼，爬行生物在灌木丛中窜过，拖动地上腐朽的枯草与落叶，窸窸窣窣，动静微弱，却又宏大得惊飞了群鸟，让它们扑棱着翅膀，腾空而起，头也不回地飞进夜色的漆暗中。

伊万和阿尔弗雷德并肩躺在航船的甲板上，在这一片万物催生的寂静里。

木船被河水平稳的波浪摇动，如同母亲哄睡她的幼子时，轻轻晃动的摇篮。

星河浩瀚。阿尔弗雷德说，幼年时，他从不感到孤独，他被星辰环绕，与星辰为伴。

他们牵着彼此身侧的手，十指交握。

伊万问他：“你那个时候难道就没有任何遗憾吗？一丁点也没有吗？”

“大概是没有。”阿尔弗雷德想了想说。伊万翻身骑到阿尔弗雷德身上，握住他的手腕，像是嫉妒又像羡慕地咬牙切齿，低下头来咬阿尔弗雷德的喉咙。阿尔弗雷德仰起头，伸长脖颈的线条，让伊万得以亲吻他的颈侧。

阿尔弗雷德说：“但如果有一天我见到小时候的自己了，我还是有几句话要嘱咐给他。”

伊万抬头看着他。

阿尔弗雷德望着伊万暗紫色眼睛里的自己，就像伊万也注视着那双夜色下深蓝的眼中的他。

阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴，抽出被伊万攥住的一只手，抬起来，把伊万的头往下按了按，扬着脸吻上去。“我会告诉他，以后尽量对那个脾气坏又刚愎自用、性格偏激还暴躁的敌国稍微好一点吧。”在伊万瞪大眼睛、怒气呼之欲出的时候，阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地添了一句，“哦对了，第一次做爱也不要太野蛮——”

伊万扯住阿尔弗雷德的脸颊向两边拉，把他话尾的声音直接拉扯到消声。

在阿尔弗雷德连声喊痛的时候，伊万恋恋不舍地松开手，捧起阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，用手心搓揉给他消痛。阿尔弗雷德又躺倒在甲板上，他握着伊万的手，亲亲他的指节。

“你呢？你会让小时候的自己去做什么？”阿尔弗雷德开玩笑般问他，“会让他提前找到我，尽早杀死我吗？”

“……你都在想些什么？”

“让你自己在未来少一个敌人不好吗？”

伊万气恼地咬阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，直至他们都尝到了唇齿见的血腥味。伊万终于很轻柔地又吻了吻他，躺回阿尔弗雷德身侧。

他抓紧阿尔弗雷德的手。

“如果有一天我真的能见到幼年的我啊……那些事情，比如说，他会杀了他恐惧的人，将那个人遗留的精神驯化，为己所用，会成为首屈一指的大国，会成为世界的两极，会在争霸中落败——这些事我都不会告诉他的。和冬妮娅、娜塔莎之间的事，我更不会提。”伊万的声音没有波澜的飘散在温暖的夜风中，“这一切，他早晚都会经历。我唯一能告诉他的只有一件事。”

“我会跟他说——‘万尼亚，不要害怕，一切都会好起来。只要你愿意一直坚持，你会遇到那个不再令你孤独的人’。”

“阿尔弗雷德，你不仅仅只是我的敌人。”伊万说。

流星坠落。

它拖着带火的长尾，光芒剧烈得让整片星空暗淡，像是从天穹掉落的陨石一般，直直飞向他们。

他们在同一时间闭上眼睛许愿。

等他们再睁开眼时，流星没有留下半点痕迹，悄然消失在深沉的夜色与亚马逊丛林的静谧中。

伊万侧过身，看着阿尔弗雷德：“你许了什么愿？”

“我说，我想在你小的时候就遇见你。”

伊万惊讶，“遇见我，然后呢？”

阿尔弗雷德思忖了一会儿，回答：“把你刚才说的那些话都说给他听吧。”

阿尔弗雷德反问伊万，那你呢？

伊万狡黠地笑起来：“我不告诉你。”

阿尔弗雷德一瞬间记不起他当时做了什么，只觉得光线大亮，那道夜幕被流星隔开的切口中迸射出刺眼的强光——

但并不是。

只是在他出神而万尼亚闭起眼许愿时，一辆开着大灯的跑车朝万尼亚疾驰而来。

万尼亚失语，瞪大眼睛却动弹不得。

阿尔弗雷德吓得魂飞魄散，跌跌撞撞地上前猛地把万尼亚往怀里一扯。

汽车惊慌失措的鸣笛和刹车声正碾着万尼亚的尾音压过。

阿尔弗雷德身体发软地跪在地上，抱住被吓得瑟瑟发抖的万尼亚。他任由万尼亚抱着他的脖子，只轻轻拍打万尼亚的后背安抚他。

阿尔弗雷德抱着万尼亚很久，很久之后，万尼亚突然问他。

“阿尔弗，你许愿了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德怔了片刻，摇头。

“我许了。”万尼亚声音细弱，“向流星许愿的话，我的愿望真的会实现吗？”

“当然。”阿尔弗雷德的心一跳，“万尼亚的愿望是什么呢？”

万尼亚离开他的怀抱，目光炯炯地抬头看他。他把手中那棵高挑饱满的向日葵送给阿尔弗雷德。开口时，万尼亚声音稚嫩，不含一丝多余的情愫，只是每一个词都如同流星一般坠落在阿尔弗雷德的心口。

“万尼亚的愿望是——万尼亚想和阿尔弗雷德永远在一起。不论是现在的我，还是未来的我——我爱你呀。”

  
阿尔弗雷德蓦地醒来。


	14. Chapter 14

十四、

阿尔弗雷德蓦地醒来。

夜间的亚马逊丛林喧嚷而静谧，天穹之上是漆黑的夜晚与一道璀璨的星河。阿尔弗雷德仍旧仰卧在木船的甲板上，周身散发着驱虫药水的薄荷香气。

伊万在他的身侧熟睡，平缓的呼吸声拂过阿尔弗雷德的耳畔。

阿尔弗雷德轻轻呼唤：“万尼亚。”

伊万模模糊糊地应声，手向身侧摸索，在触碰到阿尔弗雷德时，将他握住。

群星闪烁，徐风吹拂，鱼儿拍打着水波、跃出水面，复又跌入水中。幽静的月色如星光的碎片一般，被风与波纹与丛林间万籁俱静的鸣响敲碎了。

“伊万，我爱你。我一直以来都爱着你。”

他从未如此坦然。

覆在阿尔弗雷德手背上的那只手将他握得更紧。

四周静悄悄，没有人声，只有虫鸣在林间大噪。

过了很久很久，久到阿尔弗雷德几乎要昏昏睡去，久到天际依稀泛出拂晓的曦光。

但与此同时，天空中繁星尚未淡去，月色依旧。

在亚马逊丛林喧嚣而寂静的最后的夜色里，在一整片黎明前的星空里，伊万睁开眼睛。

“我也是。”

他紧紧攥住阿尔弗雷德的手，仿佛至死也不会松开。

伊万最终还是说了。

“阿尔弗雷德，我爱你。我一直以来也都很爱你。”

他如释重负地说。

在五十年的敌对与六十三年的相爱之后，他们终于如释重负。


	15. Chapter 15

十五、

我想，从此以后他们永远幸福地生活在了一起。

这就是最后的，也是最美好的结局。

END


End file.
